


Just Take My Hand

by MochaCappuccino



Series: Steal a Heart [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, New York City, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaCappuccino/pseuds/MochaCappuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are newly engaged and finally living in New York City, learning how to navigate their new city and their new lives as college students. They get help along the way from Nick and Jeff, as well as a few other familiar faces that play revolving-door-roommates in the guest bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Forgot to Say Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to my wonderful beta, Laura (gottriplets). I'd still be hiding under my blankets and angry at Ryan Murphy if she hadn't talked me off the ledge and back into writing this 'verse.
> 
> Pictures will be incorporated throughout the story within the text, and the old bios, floor plans, etc will be back up at the new 'verse tumblr HERE
> 
> I'll try to post once or twice a week, but I'm a college student in the middle of a semester from hell until the beginning of May, so bear with me. I do have quite a few chapters already written, at least! :)
> 
> Be warned: As with the first two stories, a major storyline here is two boys exploring lots of different kinks together. It's definitely not the only storyline, but it is there. I won't warn for everything every chapter, but if there is something that is typically considered pretty triggering, I will warn for it. There is NO: major character death, watersports, scat, bloodplay, necrophilia, cutting, suicide. If you have a concern about a trigger or a squick, feel free to send me a message and I will be glad to let you know if it's something you should be worried about.
> 
> Disclaimer: There are pictures in here. Some of them are my personal pictures, but many of them are collected from various places around the internet. I took them from official websites where possible, but that's not always an option. You can go ahead and assume I don't own them, because I'm really not too worried if someone wants to use one of the ones that actually are mine. If I somehow managed to use one of your pictures and you're not happy with me about that, just let me know and I will take it down.

"Nick, we've got to go. We're going to miss our plane." Kurt said softly after a few minutes.

"I don't care. I'm not going." Nick shook his head and stayed where he was.

"His plane already left, honey. There's nothing you can do from here." Blaine tried to coax him up by tugging lightly on his hands.

"I'm not giving up."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying let's go and get on our plane. We'll go to New York and we'll figure out what to do from there." Blaine explained. "We can brainstorm during the flight."

"I'm going to get him back." Nick slowly let himself be pulled to his feet. "Fuck Columbia. I'm going to California."

"We'll get everything sorted out onto we get to the house." Blaine promised, unsure of how to help his friend.

"Okay." Nick nodded as a fresh wave of tears burst from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

The walk to their gate was somber and slow, Nick propped between Kurt and Blaine as they walked.

When they were settled in their seats with Nick deposited in the middle, Kurt sent a quick text to Jeff telling him to call when he landed.

Their plane ride was spent in a melancholic silence, with Kurt and Blaine unsure of how to react to the situation. Nick drifted in a strange state between sleep and tears even as they got off of the plane and into the Town Car Kurt had arranged.

What should have been a happy and exciting occasion was turned into a sad one as they made their way to their house for the first time as New York residents.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks with a small hiccup in his crying as he took in the house in surprise.

"Do you want the tour in case you need something?" Kurt asked quietly with a hand on Nick's lower back. After receiving only a shrug in response, Kurt stayed in his spot and just pointed around the area. "Kitchen, dining room, parlor, bathroom. Blaine and I are on the second floor.”

"Let's go down to your place." Blaine took Nick's hand and led him to the stairs and down.

"Living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, guest room, and your room. You have your own entrance and the key’s on your dresser. Same key works for both doors." Kurt finished as they stood outside the door at the bottom of the stairs. "You can go to sleep if you'd like. Jen and Cooper stayed a few weeks ago and she set up both of our beds for us since everything had come in."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Nick nodded and adjusted the strap of his bag.

"You're welcome to anything you see, of course, and have free roam of the house. There aren’t really groceries in the house yet, but Kurt and I will go out tomorrow for some. Until then, just let us know and we can order something or go get whatever you’d like. You live here, too. Don't feel like you're a guest." Blaine said knowingly. "We'll be upstairs. Don't hesitate to get us if you need anything."

"We're here for anything you need." Kurt pulled Nick into a hug before letting Blaine in for one of his own.

They turned and headed upstairs, making a beeline straight for their room. The giddy excitement they both hoped to feel was absent, replaced instead by concern for their friend. After shutting the door most of the way behind them, they crawled on top of the bed and held each other tight, silently grateful for the fact that they were still together.

Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips and that one kiss turned into two, which turned into slow making out, some of the tension in their bodies relaxing as they drifted slightly in a content happiness.

A light sniffling outside of their door broke the moment and they both looked up.

"Nick, you can come in." Kurt called out.

"Okay." Nick pushed open the door and moved over to their bed. "I went to go to bed, but that was supposed to be our bed and it's so big and I just can't be in that bed because it's not our bed and now it never will be."

"Oh, honey. Come here." Kurt tugged Nick's hand and Nick crawled up on to the bed between the two boys. "You can sleep here with us tonight and we'll figure everything out in the morning."

"You'll help me get him back, right?" Nick mumbled into Kurt's shoulder as he snuggled in, barely aware of Blaine covering them with the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed.

"Of course." Blaine threw an arm over Nick's waist and let his hand rest on Kurt's hip. "You guys will be okay, no matter what it takes."

Nick's hand moved up to where Blaine's was resting on Kurt and his fingers grazed Blaine's engagement ring. He pressed his eyes closed and pulled his hand away, resolving not to think anymore for the night. It wasn't long before Nick slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted slightly by the presence of his best friends, even if they had what he no longer did.

* * *

Kurt's alarm went off early the next morning, reminding him that he needed to get ready for the movers. He left Nick to sleep but woke Blaine up quietly, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before coaxing him out of bed with the promise of a shower and the reminder that they were in New York.

"I didn't hear back from Jeff at all. I think he's scared I'm going to yell at him." Kurt lathered his hair as he spoke.

"For good reason. You  are  going to yell at him." Blaine retorted with a snort.

"Yeah, but more than that. I want to talk to him and figure out what he's feeling and where he stands. I know he's been down on himself and doubting, but I didn't expect this at all."

"What do you think's going to happen?" Blaine asked, switching spots with Kurt to get into the water.

"I have no idea, but they'll work it out. They have to. They love each other and they've been through so much." Kurt answered, a stubborn tone to his voice.

They spent the rest of the shower thinking up ways they could help before getting out and dried off and ready for the day.

Blaine finished first and he left to run for bagels and coffee with a promise to call Jeff again while Kurt worked on his hair.

The movers arrived while Blaine was gone and Kurt opened the door to let them in. He showed them around quickly so that they knew where all of the labeled boxes went before they started.

Just when he was finished giving them their tour, Blaine arrived with a bag and a tray full of cups that smelled delicious, entering through the door that the movers had propped open. He moved into the kitchen to set everything down on the counter.

"Nonfat mocha for you." Blaine handed one of the cups to Kurt before taking his own, a smirk on his face. "Drip for me. You'll never guess what I found. Well, who I found."

"Did you get my caramel latte?" Nick's voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. Both boys looked over to take in the disheveled sight of Nick, his eyes still puffy from crying and his nose stuffy with his hair sticking out in every direction.

"Here you go." Blaine handed a cup over to Nick, leaving one more in the tray.

"What's that one?" Nick tilted his head at the cup.

"Vanilla cap-" Kurt leaned over and started to read but stopped half way through. "Wait, who did you find?" Kurt knew that coffee order and was acutely aware of how well someone else in the room knew that coffee order.

"Is there any chance you guys are looking for another roommate?"

Nick spun around to take in the sight behind him. Jeff was a mess as well, wearing the same clothes from the day before and obviously having spent every minute since they’d parted crying.

Kurt slid over into Blaine's arms to watch the scene unfold with a smile. Nick quickly closed the space between them and Jeff's face broke into a watery grin.

A loud smack echoed through the mostly empty apartment and everyone looked at Nick in shock, the nearby movers included.

Jeff's eyes widened but before he could even register the fact that Nick had slapped him, Nick was kissing him hard and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You fucking asshole. I hate you so much right now." Nick growled as he rested their foreheads together. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it. I got on that stupid plane and I couldn't stop crying and you weren't there to hold me like you always are and it hit me how monumentally stupid of an idea everything was: California, the thought of being away from you, breaking up with you-"

"Technically, you didn't actually break up with me." Nick pointed out with a small smile and a sniffle. "You just said you couldn't do the long distance thing."

"I can't." Jeff shook his head. "So I got off the plane in Chicago and instead of taking my connecting flight to California, I went to the ticket counter and bought the first available ticket to New York. Of course, they were all booked until this morning and I considered calling you, but I couldn't do it over the phone. I needed to be here in person to apologize and beg you to take me back and tell you that I'll move here for you."

"I applied to schools near you already. I'll come with you to California and just start with the winter term."

"You- what?"

"As soon as we knew you were going to California, I applied to a bunch of schools there to start at the semester break. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think it was stupid to leave Columbia, but fuck Columbia. I don't care where I am; I just need you."

"We're not going to California. Not yet. We're staying here." Jeff shook his head. "This is where we belong, at least for now. So, can you forgive me for my momentary lapse?"

"I'm still pissed at you right now. I'm going to take you down to our room and we're going to celebrate you being here with the best make-up sex known to man, but you're still sleeping on the couch." Nick frowned slightly at Jeff, but the other three boys could tell he didn't mean his threat.

"I love you so much." Jeff grinned and grabbed Nick's hand. "Now, where's our bedroom?"

"Wait!" Kurt stopped them before moving to the dining room where his backpack was. He came back out a moment later with lube and tossed it to the boys. "Now you're good. We'll handle the movers." Kurt chuckled as he watched them race down the stairs.

* * *

It was just after lunch when the movers were finished unloading all of the boxes into the apartment. They'd attempted to sort them into the right rooms, though they kept finding the wrong ones in places. Nick and Jeff still hadn't reappeared since the morning and Kurt was just moving a box to the office from where it had been placed in the kitchen when he heard Blaine come out of their bedroom, where he'd set to work on boxes in there, and head up the stairs.

"They put one of Santana's boxes in our room by mistake."

"Just move it into her room." Kurt called over his shoulder without looking as he slid the box onto a desk in the office.

"Look what I found in it." Blaine's voice was laced with excitement.

"I don't want to know what sex toy you fou- Oh my god." Kurt's throat went dry at the sight in front of him.

Blaine was dressed in Santana's Cheerios uniform, his hands on his hips as he inspected the skirt. Kurt stared as Blaine spun in a circle, enjoying the way the skirt billowed out as he did.

"What-? Uh, I can't, Blaine." Kurt took a few steps towards Blaine before running the last few and grabbing him, lifting him up as he kissed him. Blaine automatically wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist as Kurt carried him carefully down the stairs and into their room, leaving the door cracked in his rush.

Blaine smirked knowingly as Kurt set him down on the bed and started to strip out of his shorts and polo. He leaned back and spread his legs, letting the pleats of the skirt fall across his thighs.

Kurt dropped to his knees and nudged the pleats out of the way, taking in the sight of Blaine's half-hard cock through the tight red bloomers. He leaned in close, breathing hot along the length before pressing his lips to the tip, the fabric rough against his skin.

Blaine leaned back, using his elbows to hold his weight as Kurt nuzzled in close to where the edge of the bloomers met the crease of Blaine's leg. Kurt nipped lightly at the skin as his fingers skated up to hook in the waistband. He crossed over to nip Blaine's other thigh before slowly pulling the bright red fabric down, pausing momentarily to let Blaine lift his hips to make it easier.

When Kurt had discarded them on top of the pile of his own clothes, he lifted his eyes slowly to take in the sight of Blaine, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes that made him look wrecked already.

After staring for a few long moments, Kurt pounced, all pretenses of slow and teasing flying away as he sunk his teeth into Blaine's neck, nipping and biting and leaving a mark while he fumbled blindly for the lube.

He coated his fingers and quickly worked Blaine open, knowing Blaine could handle the fast pace. When Blaine was barely stretched enough, Kurt pulled away and gripped Blaine's hips, turning him onto his stomach with both of their feet on the floor.

It wasn't until Kurt had sunk into Blaine that he took a moment to take in the sight of his fiancé bent over the bed, wearing only a tight fitting cheerleading uniform. He had to pause for a moment at how overwhelming the sight was.

He apparently wasn't the only one that appreciated the sight though, because after only a few minutes of pounding Blaine into the mattress, a wolf whistle interrupted their thoughts. Both boys snapped their heads towards the door to see Nick and Jeff standing in the hall with matching smirks.

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and threw it at the door, knocking it closed the rest of the way before resuming what he was doing, ignoring the chuckling he heard from the other side.

"Ride me." Kurt pulled out and moved so he was on the bed, smacking Blaine's ass as he went.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, straddling his hips as he strained to resume Kurt's fast pace. Kurt was mesmerized by the sight of Blaine, thighs peeking out between the pleats of the skirt.

It only took Blaine a few well-placed swivels of his hips and a quick drag of his nails down Kurt's chest before Kurt was coming hard, unable to close his eyes and take them off the shockingly perfect image of Blaine riding him, the polyester of the uniform clinging to him perfectly.

Blaine continued to ride Kurt as Kurt came back down, one hand fisting his cock under the skirt until Kurt's hands found his hips and lifted him off. Kurt moved him to the end of the bed, bent over in the same position as before, and flipped the skirt up for easier access.

All it took before Blaine came was Kurt's tongue against his stretched rim. Blaine could feel him gathering up the come that had leaked out and pushing it back in. He was so close already and the moan that vibrated from Kurt and shook his whole body was the last push he needed.

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine re-entered the dining room after cleaning up and getting dressed, they found Nick and Jeff pressed together and sipping coffee.

"Any chance we could forget that happened?" Kurt asked quietly. “Or at least never ever tell Santana?”

“That was Santana’s?” Nick choked on his coffee as he laughed. “Oh my god, you guys are awesome.”

"I never thought I'd see Blaine wearing a girl’s cheerleading outfit." Jeff teased happily before turning to Nick. "Maybe we should try that. You'd look great in a skirt, Nicky."

"I think we're going to need to make some house rules if we're all going to be living together so we're not constantly walking in on each other." Nick suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Blaine nodded in agreement. "So you guys worked everything out then?"

"Yeah." The grin on Jeff's face seemed plastered on and it warmed Kurt's heart to see him them together again, even if they were only apart for a night.

"So, rules." Nick brought the conversation back. "Everything confined to the bedroom unless we know no one else will be home, doors shut, and we knock before going into anyone's bedroom?"

"Sounds fair." Kurt nodded, followed by agreement from Jeff and Blaine. "Someone has to tell Santana. Nose goes.” Kurt put his finger to his nose, followed by Jeff and Nick.

“Damnit!” Blaine groaned.

“You can tell her when you give her back her uniform.” Jeff pointed out teasingly.

“Now, on to the next important thing. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow so for tonight, we need to get delivery. Chinese or pizza?" Kurt asked as he picked up his phone.

"Chinese," came the unanimous reply from the group.

"We'll call for food, you guys pick the movie from the box I left near the TV, and let's meet in the living room in fifteen minutes in pajamas. We can finish unpacking tomorrow." Blaine delegated the jobs to everyone before grabbing Kurt around the waist and dragging him giggling to their room, sure to actually shut the door behind them.

 


	2. Interlude - Close the Door, Hold the Phone

As soon as they made it into their room and the door clicked shut behind them, Nick had his arms suddenly full of Jeff as he lifted and carried him across the room to their bed, Jeff still clutching the lube that Kurt had tossed him.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, not breaking even as they collapsed onto the bed together and quickly tugged off every article of clothing that separated them.

Jeff let his legs fall open as Nick slid down his body and took him into his mouth with a happy groan. The click of the lube opening interrupted Nick and he held his hand out so Jeff could squirt a bit onto his fingertips.

Nick let his frustrations from the past twenty-four hours fuel him as he opened Jeff roughly. His mind screamed at him that this wasn't going to last, but his heart fought back just as hard that Jeff was back and wasn't going to leave again. He was about to add a third finger when Jeff stopped him with a shake of his head.

"No, you. Hurry."

Those three words were all it took before Nick was burying himself in Jeff. He stilled and let his emotions wash over him. Jeff was tight around him, but not impossibly so since they'd had a marathon session of goodbye sex the day before. The realization that it was just the day before and not weeks or months ago shocked Nick since it had felt like much longer.

"I'm still so fucking mad at you." Nick rasped out as he started a slow pace.

"You should be." Jeff agreed, his voice a touch breathless already.

"Why did you do it?" Nick paused his movements to ask.

"We're really going to talk about this now?" Jeff lifted one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, we're going to talk about this now. Was it always planned? Were you always meaning to break up with me like that?"

"No. I wasn't planning to break up with you at all until we were at the airport. I was going to go to California and be supportive of you until our relationship eventually fell apart like I figured it would."

"So instead of giving us a little more time until you thought I would eventually break up with you, which I wouldn't have by the way, you decided to end it earlier. That's just stupid."

"I know it's stupid. It’s just that Thad and Trent just broke up because they were sick of the long distance thing and said it wasn’t working and then I was worrying even more than before." Jeff looked down, his eyes catching on where Nick was still buried inside him. He realized it should feel weird to talk like this, but it was oddly comforting. "We were sitting there in the terminal and I just thought I could save you from wasting your time and take away the guilt I know you'd feel when you broke up with me."

"Jeff, I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let us fall apart. Just talk to me if you're feeling like that. Is this what was on your mind at Disney?"

"Yes." Jeff admitted with a nod.

"Even after we talked?"

"Nicky, I love you so much and all I could think was how much I wanted you to have this awesome life, the life you always wanted. I just couldn't see how I could possibly fit into all of that."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, but Jeff held up a hand to his mouth to stop him.

"I couldn't see how I could possibly fit into all of that, but then I realized on that stupid plane that I don't have to fit into all of that, because I realized you built the life you wanted around us, around me." Jeff's eyes filled with tears as he had the realization all over again. "I was so blinded by trying to find what was best for you that I forgot in all of it that you know better than anyone what's best for you and you've told me time and time again but I never could bring myself to believe it and then I was foolish and did the one thing that wasn't in your best interest."

"You're a fucking idiot, Jeff." Nick started to move his hips again, faster than he had been earlier.

"I know I am and I'll do whatever it takes to fix my mess."

"You're a fucking idiot." Nick repeated. "But you're my fucking idiot and that's all that matters."

It wasn't until they were tangled together on the bed in exhaustion a few minutes later that Jeff brought up his one last fear.

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'm not letting you that far away from me again for a long time." Nick snuggled closer, pressing his nose into Jeff's neck.

"What if I need to pee?"

"You don't need to pee." Nick grumbled.

"I could need to pee."

"Shhh." Nick shushed him in frustration.

 


	3. Grab a New Seat

“Okay, boys. Rise and shine! I have apology coffee and bagels and then we need to get to work unpacking! We should try to get some done before Santana gets here.” Jeff shuffled around the living room cheerfully, waking Nick up from where he’d left him on the loveseat before moving over to shake Kurt and Blaine awake on the couch.

“Mmm, you’re my favorite.” Kurt groaned as he held out his hand for the coffee.

“Nope. We have to unpack. You actually need to go downstairs to the kitchen to get the coffee.” Jeff batted his hand away.

“Blaine, you’re my favorite again.” Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s neck and closed his eyes again. “Will you go get me my coffee?”

“He’s right, baby.” Blaine stretched slightly under Kurt as he woke up. “We do need to get up.”

“Nick?” Kurt whined. “Do you want to be my favorite?”

“I know better than to disagree with my boyfriend when he tells me to do something.” Nick laughed as he stood up.

“I’ll be downstairs eating bagels.” Jeff chuckled. “I’ll just keep eating until you guys come get some. Hopefully I won’t eat them all before you get there.” He walked back down the stairs.

Nick and Blaine followed suit, but Kurt grumbled on the couch for a few more minutes before he did.

“Here you go, love.” Blaine slid Kurt’s coffee and a bagel already spread with cream cheese over to the open seat at the kitchen table.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Nick started laughing happily.

“What?” Kurt asked as he looked around for what Nick was laughing at. A knock on the door interrupted and Blaine stood up to answer it.

“I just can’t believe we’re here.” Nick smiled around at them, his eyes lingering on Jeff. “We’re all together and living in New York and it’s just perfect.”

“I’m so happy to be living with you three.” Jeff’s face split wide into his own grin.

“Excuse me. I think you’re forgetting someone!” Santana added as she wandered into the kitchen with Blaine right behind her, carrying her suitcase.

“Santana!” Kurt cheered as she entered.

“Come on. Group hug. Let’s get this over with and it’s only happening once.” She set her coffee down on the table and held her arms open. All four boys moved to hug her and they all laughed together in excitement.

They broke apart after a minute and she looked around the kitchen in amazement.

“Damn, boys. Quite the place you’ve got here. The rent must be absurd. I don’t even want to know how much my share will be. I best be getting out of here quick.” She raised her eyebrows as she made her way back to the dining room.

“Um, actually,” Kurt paused with a glance at Blaine, “we own it, so no rent.” Santana turned around to look at them. “That means no rent for you either.” Kurt clarified.

“You don’t need to-” She stopped and looked at her feet, showing a rare side of vulnerability. “I’m not just some charity case.”

“Well, we have a proposition.” Blaine suggested, having discussed it with Kurt previously when they had foreseen this problem coming after they knew that both Nick and Santana were planning to live with them. “Nick, this goes for you, too. I’m going to be blunt here because we’re going to be living together and we can’t be dancing around topics. We have a lot of money, so it’s really not an issue. What would be very helpful to Kurt and I, and worth much more than you giving us what little money you have, is if you could help out around the house. Kurt and I will still pull our own weight; we’re not asking for you to do everything. It would just be nice if we could all work together. On nights where one person doesn’t have class, maybe they could make dinner or clean up. We’re all adults so I don’t think I need to be super specific because I think you get it. Does that sound fair?”

“Of course!” Nick grinned. “Not a problem at all.”

“As long as I don’t have to do anyone else’s laundry.” Santana agreed.

“Everyone does their own laundry, no worries.” Blaine nodded with a chuckle.

“Well, and maybe their significant other’s laundry.” Kurt added, glancing over at Blaine.

“Now, let’s get to unpacking!” Jeff bounced up and down in excitement.

“Sounds good.” Kurt nodded and moved towards the stairs, pulling Blaine behind him. “San, if you want to find your room on your own, that’s fine. It’s on the third floor. Otherwise, I can show you which one it is.”

“I’ll explore on my own and make my way up there. You two go.” She made a shooing motion with her hands.

* * *

The boys took almost two hours to unpack all of their clothes into the closet, pausing every few minutes to talk about different pieces they were excited to get more use out of since they didn’t have to wear uniforms anymore.

When they had finally collapsed the last box and added it to the pile in the hallway, they went to check on everyone else. They found Santana in the kitchen, grumbling as she looked through cabinets.

“I can’t believe there is seriously no food.” She rolled her eyes at them as they entered the room. “Like, not even some bread.”

“We were planning to do groceries today. Want to come with?” Blaine offered.

“I suppose. Otherwise, who knows if you’ll come home with anything other than lube and condoms.”

“Lube and condoms?” Nick popped his head around the corner.

“Groceries. You and Jeff coming with us?”

“Yeah, of course! Let me just go grab Jeff and we’ll get dressed to go.”

“We’ll set up grocery delivery this week, but for now, we passed a little bodega a few blocks down. We can run over there and grab some food.” Blaine slipped his shoes on and everyone else followed suit.

They made the short walk in a content silence, everyone excited to be taking in the city around them.

* * *

When they got back to the house, arms laden with grocery bags, Santana set about making pasta while everyone else unloaded the groceries into the fridge and pantry. Once all of the food was unpacked, they moved on to the boxes filled with kitchen items.

“Ohh, what are these?” Jeff pulled a small container from one of the boxes. “Magnetic Poetry.” He shook the container in the direction of the fridge. “And it’s dirty!”

“We got those last summer at the Mus-” Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

“At the store. The regular, perfectly normal store.”

“Yeah, because I believe that. What a regular, perfectly normal way to refer to a store.” Nick snorted.

“Fine. We got them at the Museum of Sex last summer.” Kurt admitted as he took the container from Jeff’s hands.

“There’s a Museum of Sex?” Santana piped up. “Wanky. Let’s go for a visit.”

“I second that.” Jeff agreed and took the container back. “I’m putting these up.”

“We do need to do some sightseeing. That sounds like it could be fun.” Nick nodded, stepping over to help Jeff put the words on the fridge.

“We could go do some sightseeing tomorrow, if you’d like.” Kurt suggested as he went back to unloading boxes. “Maybe hit a museum or two, take a boat ride.”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Santana stirred the pasta and pulled a piece out to check if it was cooked. “Maybe, oh dear god I’m actually going to say this because I’m turning so gay just being in the same house with you four, but maybe we could do dinner and a show.”

“Awww, look at you.” Kurt cooed teasingly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Jeff and Nick started giggling as Jeff pulled Nick towards the stairs to their floor.

“Where are you two going?” Santana called after them. “Food’s almost ready!”

“We’ll eat when we’re done.” Jeff replied before shutting the door behind him.

“Now I know what it’s like when we give too much information.” Blaine chuckled with a nod at the fridge where Nick and Jeff had been putting up the magnetic poetry.

“I don’t even want to know what it says.” Santana shook her head and drained the pasta.

“All it says is ‘I want to tongue your asshole and then I will-’ and it stopped.” Kurt read off.

“Thank god. Those are going to be a problem, aren’t they? Okay, late lunch or early dinner or whatever you want to call it is served.” Santana waved her hands with a flourish at the strainer filled with spaghetti and the pot filled with sauce.

“Thank you.” Blaine pecked her on the cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

“I know.” She shrugged with a laugh as she took a plate from Kurt’s outstretched hand.

* * *

After everyone had eaten and the dishes had been cleaned up, the group broke up to make some phone calls and take care of things. Blaine and Kurt went up to Blaine’s office to work on a list of what still needed to be done over the coming weeks while Santana went upstairs and called her mom and then Brittany to let them know she was settled in.

When Blaine and Kurt headed back down to the kitchen, Nick was sitting at the table with a mug of tea while Jeff paced circles around the island on the phone.

“Mom, stop. I know what I’m doing, okay?” He paused with a sigh. “Well, no, I don’t know what I’m doing specifically, but I’ll apply to colleges and stuff here and figure it out.”

“What’s up?” Blaine nodded at Jeff as he and Kurt sat down.

“He told his parents he’d gotten to California safe yesterday. Now he’s telling them the truth about the situation. They are not taking it very well, as you might imagine.” Nick kept his eyes on Jeff as he paced back and forth, fighting back tears.

“Mom, I’m sorry. Please just be supportive of me?” Jeff sniffled as his mom spoke. “Okay. Well, call me or whatever.” There was another pause and Nick stood and crossed over to him. “Yeah, love you, too. Bye.” He hung up the phone and collapsed into Nick’s arms.

Kurt stood to boil some water to refill Nick and Jeff’s tea mugs and to make some for Blaine and himself with enough extra for Santana, if she ever finished up with Brittany. Jeff sobbed into Nick’s shoulder until the whistling of the tea kettle surprised him into looking up.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. I’m totally hogging the kitchen, aren’t I?” Jeff looked guilty as his eyes met Kurt’s first before turning back to Nick.

“Of course not.” Kurt shook his head as he topped off the two mugs already on the table while Blaine put the tea bags back in them to let the fresh water steep. “Is there anything B and I can do to help?”

“Can you get me into a college here?” Jeff laughed bitterly as he sat back down in his seat, Nick sliding in next to him.

“Is that what she’s mad about?” Blaine asked with a frown and took the mug from Kurt’s outstretched hand. “Thanks, love.”

“She’s just worried that if I don’t go to school now and put it off that I’ll never go to school and then I’ll just be some bum living off of Nick forever.”

“Which I’m perfectly okay with, you know.” Nick pointed out with a fond shoulder bump.

“I know you are, but either way, that’s not what’s going to happen.” Jeff looked determined as he stared down at his mug. “The New School has their drama college, which offers a directing program. I’ll apply there and if I get in, maybe I can start in the winter semester.”

“Is there any chance of you getting in now?” Blaine looked over to Kurt, knowing he’d done plenty of research on The New School before applying.

“Probably not.” Kurt frowned. “I mean, obviously the semester doesn’t start for a few more weeks, but the deadlines for stuff like financial aid already passed and I’m not sure how fast their application turn-around time is.  If they could get your application processed, we can always deal with financial aid after.”

“Why don’t you fill out an application tonight? What’s the harm in trying?” Blaine suggested.

“I agree, babe. Let’s go work on it right now.” Nick pulled Jeff to his feet and picked up both mugs. “We’ll talk to you boys in the morning.”

“Sounds good. Good luck!” Kurt called after them.

“Bed time?” Blaine stood and put both of their mugs in the sink.

“It’s a little early to sleep.” Kurt replied with a touch of fake innocence.

“Mhmm, I know.” Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt along towards the stairs. “I may have other plans.”

They made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Blaine pressed Kurt up against the door and kissed him, using the weight of his body to pin Kurt in place.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Kurt murmured happily against Blaine’s lips after a few minutes.

“I was thinking first, we’d-” Blaine’s suggestion was cut off by the sound of Kurt’s phone ringing.

“It’s my dad.” Kurt pulled the phone out of his pocket and slid out from Blaine’s arms, tossing the phone onto the nightstand after putting it on silent. “Anyway, what were you thinking?” He started to undress slowly, his eyes locked on Blaine’s.

Blaine growled at the sight of Kurt’s skin becoming more and more exposed and tackled Kurt to the bed, helping him out of the clothes as much as possible as he did so.

The phone buzzed again, but they ignored it, too busy wrapped up in undressing each other.

It buzzed again and again, until the fifth call during which Kurt groaned and pulled away.

“I have a feeling he’s not going to stop until we answer.” Kurt reached over for the phone.

“You could just turn it off?” Blaine suggested questioningly.

“What if something’s wrong, though?”

“Good point.” Blaine nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Dad?” Kurt answered it on speakerphone. “Is everything okay?”

“What took so long?” Burt sounded upset and a little worried.

“We were just a little busy.” Kurt struggled to keep the breathlessness out of his voice as they got dressed in their pajamas as quietly as possible.

“Oh.” Burt responded flatly. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I don’t even remember why I was calling anyway. I’ll just let you- Carole, give me that back.”

“He’s been worried about you boys all day and don’t let him tell you otherwise. He and Finn both have been all mopey without you two.”

“But we’re usually away at school all week anyway?” Kurt replied questioningly.

“I think there was some sort of security in you being only a few hours away at a boarding school that might just not be there when you’re twelve hours away in the biggest city in the country.” Carole’s voice had a touch of fond sarcasm and Kurt chuckled.

“Fair enough.”

“Hold on, I’m putting you on speakerphone.” There were rustling noises as Carole messed with the phone. “Now, how are you boys settling in?”

“Really well so far.” Blaine answered with a smile over at Kurt. “We went shopping for groceries today and did some unpacking.”

“Good, good.” Burt responded happily. “And Santana got in okay?”

“Yup, she’s here safe and sound.” Kurt confirmed. “So is Jeff.”

“Wait, what?” Carole and Burt said in unison.

Kurt and Blaine spent the next few minutes explaining everything that had gone down with Nick and Jeff. After the story was finished, Finn popped into the room to say hello to them over the speakerphone and they discussed the plans for Burt and Finn to drive Blaine’s car out to them in a few weeks before they all said their goodbyes.

“Well, that was a boner killer.” Blaine teased as they crawled under the covers.

“Give me about ten minutes.” Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine in close, fingers finding the waistband of his pajama pants. “I’m sure I’ll be able to get over it quickly enough.”

* * *

“Up and at ‘em, boys.” Santana flung the curtains open in their room before leaning over and smacking Blaine’s naked ass where the sheets had slid down. “I was promised sightseeing and it is already after nine.”

“Ow.” Blaine protested half-heartedly before his brain caught up. “Um, didn’t I lock the bedroom door last night?”

“It’s ‘Tana, B. I doubt there’s a lock strong enough to keep her out.” Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

“We should install a deadbolt on the door, then.” Blaine grumbled back. “Do you think if we ignore her, she’ll go away?”

“Nope.” Santana giggled.

“Give us a few more minutes.” Kurt waved at her vaguely with his hand in an attempt to be threatening.

“But daddies!” Santana jumped up on the bed and started to bounce between them. “You said, you said, you said.”

“Oh dear god.” Kurt groaned and flung his pillow at Santana, who caught it and threw it back.

“She was your friend first. This is your fault.” Blaine chuckled before rolling over, pulling up the sheet as he moved. “San, why don’t you go wake up Nick and Jeff while we get dressed and then we’ll go?”

“Alright, but no funny business. If you’re not downstairs in fifteen minutes, I will be back up here dragging you down by whatever appendage I can reach first.” She laughed as she hopped down and crossed over to the door, pulling it closed behind her, but sticking her head back through just before it shut. “I may be a lesbian, but I still know just how well endowed Hummel is with all those damn skinny jeans, so we all know what I’ll be grabbing.”

She pulled her head away just as Blaine’s pillow hit the spot where it had been, shutting the door with the force of his throw.

“We should probably get up. She’ll come back.” Kurt slid out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

“Shower?” Blaine perked up at the thought of soaping up a naked Kurt.

“Just a shower, Blaine.” Kurt said warningly while he leaned over to turn the taps on. “I don’t want her walking in on us already. It’s only her second day here.”

“I know.” Blaine pouted teasingly as he followed Kurt into the bathroom and slid in behind him.

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs, dressed, and full from a quick breakfast of cereal and coffee, they headed out towards the nearby subway stop. They took the train to Times Square and walked up to the Circle Line dock to take a cruise around the harbor.

“This is one of my favorite ways to see the city.” Blaine informed them as they sat down on the boat. He pulled Kurt over to cuddle into his side while they waited for the boat to pull out.

They spent the next two and a half hours cruising around Manhattan and listening to the tour guide point things out. Jeff, Nick, and Santana made a list of everything they wanted to go see in the coming weeks while Kurt and Blaine just listened happily.

After they got off the boat, they grabbed some pizza and wandered back towards Times Square and around all the shops in the area.

“All these ads for cell phones and stuff makes me want to go get a new number with a New York area code. Is that ridiculous?” Blaine asked as they walked by a billboard that was advertising for AT&T.

“Not unless it’s ridiculous that all these billboards for musicals make me want to go see a show tonight.” Jeff shrugged.

“Alright, how about this?” Kurt stopped and pulled his phone out, typing into the search as he spoke. “Let’s go get new numbers and then go back to finish unpacking the last of the stuff. After that, we can do dinner and a show.”

Kurt led the way, following the directions on his phone to the nearby Verizon store.

“Hi, how can I help you?” A woman not much older than them walked over to greet them. She and Santana shared a smile as they caught each other’s eyes.

“We all just moved into the city and we were wanting to change our cell numbers to local numbers.” Santana answered for the group.

“Not a problem.” The girl grinned at Santana and led them over to the desk. “So, new to the city?”

“Yeah, we came from the homophobic hell hole of Ohio and we’re glad to be out of there.” Santana replied with an eye roll.

“I’m from Kentucky originally, and it was certainly refreshing to get out of there.” She nodded in agreement. “I’m Brianna, by the way.”

“Santana.” They kept their eyes locked for another moment until Kurt cleared his throat. “Oh, and those are my roommates.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all.” Brianna chuckled with a glance over at the four boys. “Are you wanting to change your existing numbers or set up new plans?”

“I don’t know what anyone else’s plan is, but I had to set up my own plan when my parents were obnoxious, so anyone can join mine if you’d like.”

“My dad would probably appreciate one less phone to pay for and it’s not like we’re not going to end up on the same one eventually.” Kurt agreed.

“I’ll get my own. You guys are paying for enough for me.” Santana smiled at the boys.

“We’ll join you two. Might as well.” Jeff grinned at them.

“Alright, sounds good.” Blaine turned to Brianna. “What can you do for us?”

* * *

When they got back to the house, they all split up to send texts with their new numbers to their respective family members and friends before moving on to finish unpacking everything. Santana took over in the dining room while Kurt and Blaine took the offices and Nick and Jeff took the fourth floor living room.

Once all the boxes were finally collapsed down and empty, they headed back out to the subway to grab dinner.

“What show should we see tonight?” Kurt asked excitedly.

“I really want to see Newsies.” Nick suggested hopefully, glancing between Jeff and Kurt, who both looked thrilled at the idea.

“We haven’t seen that yet, but it looks really good.” Blaine agreed with a nod. “Santana?”

“Sure, why not? I’m already going to a Broadway show with the four of you. Might as well go all out and see an over-the-top Disney show.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly, pulling her phone out to type something on it as they reached the stairs to the subway station.

“Who’re you texting?” Kurt teased as he nudged her shoulder.

“What?” She looked up and pocketed the phone.

“Britt?” He added questioningly.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” She looked away, pretending to busy herself with her MetroCard.

 


	4. Hear the Atlantic Echo Back

“Okay, I went a little crazy on Amazon, but bear with me.” Jeff came into the kitchen that Thursday, carrying a package.

“I’m scared.” Blaine commented as he sat sandwich-filled plates down around the table along with a bag of chips, having made lunch for everyone.

“Well, Nick and I kind of abused the magnetic poetry the other night.”

“Understatement.” Santana added with a smirk.

“Anyway, I felt a little guilty, but I also felt like we didn’t have enough, so I thought I’d buy another set. Did you know they make, like, a million different kinds?”

“Now I’m scared, too.” Kurt added, taking a bite from his sandwich as he eyed Jeff warily.

“They had a set that was Mixed-Up Pick Up Lines and another called The Lover, so I had to get those, right? I mean, that’s obvious, considering what we used them for.” Jeff pulled two boxes out and tossed them to Nick. “Then I got Music Lovers and College, because, well, they seemed perfect.” He pulled out two more and tossed them on the table. “They had one for New York, so I got that.” He added it to the pile.

“Is this like a magician’s hat where you’re going to keep pulling them out forever?” Santana teased.

“Only three more. Hush. I got a special Queer set because, hello, look at the inhabitants of this house.” Another one went on the pile. “I got Dong Lovers, which I don’t even need to explain.” He tossed it to Kurt. “And I don’t like to discriminate, so of course, just for San, I got Boob Lovers, too.” He threw the last one to Santana before flipping the box over to show that it was empty.

“Okay, what are we supposed to do with-,” Blaine paused to count, “nine boxes of Magnetic Poetry?”

“Um, have a very poetic fridge?” Nick chuckled as he took the Dong Lovers one from Kurt and pulled out the box to look at the words.

“I have got to get my own place.” Santana shook her head, but opened the Boob Lovers one as she did with a smile.

“You love us and you know it.” Jeff teased as he hugged her before sitting down to his sandwich. “Thanks for making lunch, Blaine.”

“No problem.” Blaine smiled across the table at him.

“We should probably set up some sort of meal and chore rotation chart.” Nick suggested, grabbing another handful of chips.

“I don’t do dishes.” Santana shook her head in disgust. “But I don’t mind vacuuming. I can dust, too.”

“I’ll do the dishes.” Nick offered. “They never really bothered me.”

“I’ll take the rest of the kitchen cleaning duties.” Kurt put in.

“I can do the main living areas, like the dining room and the living rooms.” Blaine shrugged.

“Well, then I will take all the outside work, if no one minds?” Jeff asked the group. “I really like stuff like shoveling and mowing the lawn. I know it’s weird. I’ll keep the roof all shoveled and everything.”

“We have a roof that needs shoveling.” Kurt giggled. “Sorry, still not over this being our house. Continue.”

“If you two want to take your bathroom and Santana, if you want to take the bathroom on your floor, we’ll take our own bathroom, and then we can take turns with the other bathrooms. Trash day can be a group effort of whomever is home that night, but bedroom trashes are up to everyone on their own.” Blaine paused to try and think of anything else. “We can rotate food, like we said, between whomever is home. Laundry and bedrooms are up to the individual. Kurt and I will keep the guest rooms and our offices clean, except for the vacuuming, if you don’t mind, Santana?”

“It’d be silly not to if I already have the vacuum out.” She smiled with a shrug.

“Awesome.” Blaine grinned in reply. “Any other thoughts about chores or house rules or anything?”

“Any special rule about nighttime visitors?” Santana asked before pausing. “I mean, in case Britt comes to visit, of course.”

“I don’t condone any form of cheating, so I hope it’s not an issue with anyone random that we don’t know, but of course you all can have people over. If it’s going to be parents, it’d be nice if we could get a heads up so we know to expect them and make sure the house is parent levels of presentable, but we’re really good with whatever.” Blaine answered her.

“If anyone has any issues with something, I want all of you to agree that you’ll say something. Let’s try not to have any silly high school drama or anything. No being shy about coming forward if there’s a problem.” Kurt added. “Agreed?”

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

“Anything else?” Blaine asked.

“I want to host Thanksgiving here.” Kurt said quietly, looking over at Blaine. “If that’s okay?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea! What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I figured everyone’s welcome who wants to come, if they don’t have other plans.” Kurt looked around the table. “Your parents are all welcome to come, in case they want to come see where you’re living or anything.”

“We used to go to my abuela’s, but after everything that went down, I’m not really sure. I’ll talk to my mom and to Brittany and see what’s up.”

“My parents are still mad at me about the whole California debacle, so I’ll see what’s up with them and let you know.”

“Same here. I’ll talk to my parents.” Nick squeezed Jeff’s hand under the table reassuringly. “But I think it sounds wonderful. We can put our guest room to good use.”

“I’m so excited!” Kurt bounced in his seat happily as they all turned back to finish up their lunches.

“Kurt and I are thinking of going to Coney Island tomorrow, if anyone is interested in joining us?” Blaine suggested questioningly to the group as he gathered the plates and brought them to the sink.

“We are?” Kurt laughed. “I didn’t know that.”

“Fair enough. I’m thinking of going to Coney Island tomorrow and I assume my gorgeous fiance will be going with me. Anyone else?”

“Sure! No sense in wasting this beautiful weather.” Nick nodded in agreement as Jeff answered.

“Fine, but I need a new bikini before we go. Mine’s from Ohio and from last year, which was fine there, but…” Santana trailed off and gave Kurt a look, who shook his head in response.

“I could always use a new one, too.” He smiled and stood up, then offered his hand to Santana to help her up. “Let’s go shopping.”

“I’d go with, but I need to make a few phone calls. If you see one you think I’d like-” Blaine started.

“Yes, of course, honey.” Kurt cut him off and pecked him on the lips. “We’ll be back later.”

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had eaten a heavy brunch and changed into their clothes for their day at the beach, they walked over and took the subway. They rode to Times Square, where they switched to the Q train out to Coney Island.

They scouted out a good spot in the crowded beach and spread out their towels before stripping down to their swim suits. Everyone helped each other out with sunscreen before Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine all ran off to the water.

“I don’t want to get my hair wet. At least not yet.” Santana shook her head when they asked if she was coming with. “I’ll just read my book and tan a bit for now.”

After a little while, Kurt decided to head back up and dry off.

“You actually going to try and tan?” Santana asked when he laid down next to her.

“Hey!” He said defensively with a glance down at himself. “I’ve been trying to get better. Blaine likes to lie out in the backyard in Ohio and have picnics.”

“You actually do look a little less like a ghost than normal.” She teased good-naturedly.

“How’s Britt?” Kurt asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

“She’s doing good. At least she’ll have Sam and Tina and Artie to keep her company while she repeats this year.” Santana shrugged and put her book away.

“How are things between you?”

“They’re, um. They’re okay.” She looked out at the water. “It’s really hard not being by her all the time, plus I don’t know how much I really trust her around Sam and Artie, because you know how she can be. I love her and she means well, but sometimes…”

“I’m sorry, San.” Kurt reached over to pat her arm consolingly.

“It’s fine. I guess we’ll see what happens.”

They sat in silence for a little while longer until Blaine headed out of the water and up towards the towels.

“How are you two?” He grinned down at them as he dripped water onto them both.

“Ugh, wet now!” Santana groaned.

“Woah there, ‘Tana. I’m a taken man. I can’t be making random girls wet.” Blaine joked as he toweled off before plopping down next to Kurt.

“And with that, I’m going to go in the water now, unless they’re about to get out.”

“Those two aren’t planning on getting out any time soon.” Blaine assured her. When she had walked away, Blaine curled up next to Kurt. “What’s on your mind, love?”

“You. The wedding.” Kurt shrugged as much as he could from his laying position.

“Good things, I hope.” Blaine propped himself up and leaned over Kurt to press a few kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“Always.” Kurt smiled over at his fiance. “I was actually thinking about something crazy.”

“I’m not getting married while bungee-jumping or skydiving or anything.”

“Okay, not that crazy. Reel it in.” Kurt giggled. “No, I was thinking more along the lines of moving the date up.”

“Don’t want a winter wedding anymore?”

“No, still a winter wedding, but maybe instead of waiting like, three and a half years like we originally said, we could do it next winter.”

“Like, in a few months? That’s probably a bit too short of notice for people to get flights and hotels, but we can make it work.”

“No, like in a year and a few months.” Kurt corrected. “I still want to have time to plan, but since the money isn’t an issue and since several of the places I was going to take you for your opinion on have openings, I just thought-” Kurt paused and looked into Blaine’s eyes. “I don’t really want to wait any longer than I have to. I can’t wait to marry you and call you mine officially.”

“I think that sounds like an awesome idea!” Blaine agreed. He leaned over and pecked Kurt on the lips happily. “So, when are we going to start looking at the venues?”

“Maybe once everything’s settled for school, we can take a Saturday or two to go looking.” Kurt suggested thoughtfully.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you either.”

Blaine laughed and shoved Kurt’s shoulder playfully so that he rolled onto his back, allowing Blaine to climb over and straddle him. He trailed several carefree kisses along Kurt’s collarbone before trailing up his neck and to his mouth.

“I wish I could just fuck you right here.” Blaine nibbled on Kurt’s earlobe as he rolled his hips down, pressing their half-hard cocks together.

“Yeah, but there’s far too much sand.” Kurt wrinkled his nose and looked around them. “Tonight, I promise.”

“That’s much too long to wait.” Blaine disagreed, shifting his hips again and causing Kurt to let out a small gasp.

“Blaine, honey.” Kurt said in a voice that had a hint of warning.

“You’re right.” Blaine smiled and moved so that he was cuddled into Kurt’s side.

“I’m always right.” Kurt pressed a kiss to the curls of Blaine’s hair, lulling Blaine into a drowsy, comforted state against his side as they waited for their friends to rejoin them from the water.

* * *

When everyone had dried off from the water and changed back into regular clothes, they headed over to the Aquarium to wander around until dinner. After a few hours, it was getting dark so they grabbed a quick dinner at Nathan’s and headed back to the beach for the fireworks.

“So, Jeff, any word back yet about school?” Blaine asked as they all curled up on the sand, slightly chilled from the darkness surrounding them.

“No, not yet.” Jeff said sadly. “I mean, I doubt I’ll hear anything about this semester. It’s just too insane and close to the start of the semester.”

“It hasn’t even been a week.” Nick pointed out. “And worst case scenario, you start after Christmas.” He pressed a kiss to Jeff’s hair.

“I’m sure you’ll hear back soon.” Blaine smiled over at him before leaning back to check something on his phone as the fireworks show started to burst into colorful life above them.

* * *

The following week, Jeff still hadn’t heard back, but the other boys needed to go get their textbooks since their book lists had finally been posted for the semester. Nick and Blaine shared a cab up to Columbia’s campus to grab the books they needed and to walk around to where their classes were, leaving Kurt and Jeff back at the house, still fast asleep.

“I can’t believe Jeff still hasn’t heard from Parsons.” Blaine grumbled as they got out of the cab on campus, checking his e-mail instead of looking where he was going.

“I’m certainly hoping they’ll let him start this semester, but I can’t say I’m surprised we haven’t heard back.” Nick gave Blaine a weird look. “What’s going on? You’ve been weird about this all week.”

“Nothing’s going on.” Blaine looked up and pocketed his phone. “Bookstore first?”

“Nah, let’s find the classrooms first. I don’t feel like dragging textbooks around with us while we do.”

Blaine pulled out the printed copies of their schedules and a map of campus from his pocket and they headed off, having marked the buildings on the map beforehand. They shared two classes, a freshman writing class and a biology class. The rest of their classes were in their respective majors.

* * *

When they got back to the house, laden with books and school supplies, Jeff and Kurt were gone. They looked around, but couldn’t find them and decided to hang out in the kitchen while sorting their purchases.

They were still working when they heard the front door open and a pair of giggles come from the front hall.

“Jeff? Kurt?” Nick called out to them questioningly.

“You guys went school shopping, so we decided to go as well.” Kurt stepped into the room wearing an orange hoodie with white lettering that said Parsons on it. “I figured you need to upgrade hoodies, Blaine, considering you’ve been wearing my McKinley one and I haven’t been there in two years.”

“I’ll have to get a Columbia one for you to steal.” Blaine smiled fondly. “And Jeff?” He looked expectantly towards the hall as Kurt climbed into his lap and kissed his cheek.

“Well, I had to do a little shopping of my own.” Jeff stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway, wearing a white Parsons shirt and holding a bottle of champagne. “We had to stop and make sure our fake IDs work here, you know. No reason.”

“Jeff, did you…?” Nick stood up excitedly and crossed over to him.

“I got in! The letter came while you guys were gone.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Nick kissed him before pulling him in close. “I knew you could do it!”

“I just can’t believe they did the turn-around on the application so quickly.” Jeff shook his head, a huge grin splitting his face. “They said it was probably too late for this semester, but apparently not!”

“Come on, let’s open this!” Nick grabbed for the bottle excitedly.

“Hey, I get to open it.” Jeff faced the bottle away from everything and everyone before popping the cork while Kurt got down champagne glasses. A minute later, Santana popped up around the corner.

“I heard champagne. What’s happening?” She blinked at them groggily, having been asleep.

“I got into Parsons!” Jeff answered excitedly.

“Congratulations!” She pulled him into a hug with a knowing glance towards Blaine. Kurt caught the look and glanced between the pair, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“What?” Kurt mouthed at Blaine questioningly.

“Nothing.” Blaine shook his head. Kurt gave him a disbelieving look but turned his attention back to Jeff.

After the bottle was emptied and Santana had drifted back to her room to skype with Brittany, Jeff declared that he was going to call his parents and excused himself to the basement.

“Want me to come with you?” Nick offered, but Jeff shook his head in refusal.

“You’re fine. I need to do this alone, but I might need consoling later.”

As soon as the door shut behind Jeff, Nick turned in his seat to face Blaine.

“Alright, out with it.”

“Out with what?” Blaine feigned ignorance.

“I have no doubt in his abilities to get into that school because he is more than qualified, but they told us that we wouldn’t hear back for a few more weeks at the earliest. You’ve been acting weird about it. What did you do?”

“I don’t-”

“Blaine.” Kurt said warningly. “Nick and I both know you well enough to know when you’re lying. Just tell us.”

“I didn’t buy them off to accept him, if that’s what you’re asking.” Blaine looked away, uncomfortable with the situation.

“Okay. What did you do?”

“Jeff’s transcripts and application were enough to get him in anyway. I may have just…” Blaine trailed off for a moment. “Encouraged them to hurry up?”

“Blaine.” Nick’s tone mirrored Kurt’s as he spoke.

“He still earned his spot on his own, don’t worry.”

“Just tell us the whole story, come on.” Nick said impatiently, unaware of the door opening.

“Fine. I called. I threw my last name around like I learned from my father, even though it sickens me to think about. I also happened to note that my fiance, who is a current student, and I are the type of people that will be interested in donating generously to our alma maters after graduation.”

“You brought me into this?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, but he wasn’t upset.

“They seemed to be catching on after that,” Blaine continued without responding, “but just to be sure, I wrote them a very nice check up front for both sets of tuition costs and a little extra if they needed a little more incentive to come to a quick decision.” Blaine shrunk back into his seat, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“You… you paid for me to get in?” Jeff’s voice echoed through the quiet room.

“Oh god.” Blaine groaned. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Jeff crossed his arms angrily. “I wanted to get in on my own merits. I didn’t need you to buy my way in if my grades weren’t good enough.”

“You did get in on your own merits.” Blaine frowned in confusion.

“What?” Jeff mirrored Blaine’s confusion.

“I may have made, uh, encouraged them to hurry up, but it was still you that got yourself in.”

“You said-?”

“I only got them to hurry up. I even specified to them that I wasn’t trying to get you in if you didn’t deserve it.” Blaine clarified.

“Oh.” Jeff looked at his feet quietly and Blaine waited on pins and needles to see what his reaction would be. He was relieved to see a small smile start to spread on Jeff’s face. “I thought you were saying you’d paid them to let me in. I guess I didn’t hear enough.”

“And you’re not mad?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“Mad? No way. I mean, I probably should be pissed, but I got into Parsons and I got in because I deserve it. The way I look at it is that I just get to start a semester sooner thanks to you.” Jeff shrugged. “Where’s the fun in being rich if you don’t toe the line of abusing it every once in a while?”

“We will pay you back for his tuition, by the way.” Nick added. “If our parents can’t help, we’ll figure out loans and pay you back. Worst case scenario, I’ll give it to you out of my trust fund.”

“I’m not too worried.” Blaine shrugged. “Where’s the fun in being rich if you don’t help your friends out every once in a while?” Jeff smiled as Blaine echoed his earlier sentiment.

“Alright, this is getting too sappy for me.” Kurt interjected. “Movie time?”

“Absolutely!” Nick agreed and stood to get popcorn while Jeff and Blaine scampered off to pick a movie.

* * *

Over the next week, Blaine and Kurt explored the city again as residents with their wedding in mind. Jeff, Nick, and Santana often tagged along in some combination in between filling out job applications and trying to learn their own way around.

“I know it’s cliche and I know there are like, a million different gorgeous places we could do it, but there’s just something I love so much about the idea of Central Park.” Blaine explained as he and Kurt walked towards the park, his arms slipped in the crook of Kurt’s elbow, alone for once. “It’s so quintessentially New York. I don’t know.” He shrugged happily.

“It is nice that it’s right here by our house as well.” Kurt agreed with a nod and an excited squeeze of Blaine’s hand. He still couldn’t believe they were getting married and exploring the city to find the right venue. They’d decided to put off any other decisions until they nailed down the date and location and they’d go from there.

They’d ruled most of the art galleries as too pretentious and the hotels as too mundane, opting instead for something a little more unique but not too over the top. Jeff and Nick had suggested a few places in Central Park that they’d found while wandering it earlier in the week and Santana was pushing hard for them to do it at the Museum of Sex.

“If we had a bigger backyard,” Blaine started.

“Or a backyard at all.” Kurt pointed out.

“It’s New York and we at least have a roof garden.” Blaine countered with a chuckle.

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, if we had a backyard,” He paused to look at Kurt pointedly, “I’d say we could just do it there, but I still like the idea of outside.”

“Since it’ll be in winter, rain won’t be that big of a concern. I mean, snow will still be a factor, but a little snow is what we want.” Kurt stopped short, causing Blaine to stumble a little. “What if there’s a blizzard and all the flights are cancelled?”

“Then they’re cancelled.” Blaine shrugged. “We make do.”

“But-”

“Kurt, we just need you, me, and someone to marry us. If there’s a blizzard, we can either change the date and rebook everyone’s flight, which will be expensive as hell but we can afford it, or we can still just go over and get married with just the two of us. I want a big, crazy wedding with you, but at the end of it all, I just want to marry you and the rest is extra.”

“You always know exactly what to say.” Kurt smiled at him fondly before he started walking again. “But maybe we should think about the summer, just in case. What about September?”

“Statistically the highest month for hurricanes in New York.” Blaine countered.

“How about-”

“Then we’re back to the earlier problem of rain. Kurt, whenever we do it, there’s always a risk of something. Snow or rain or hurricanes or sunburn or whatever. We can stress ourselves to death over it or we can take it as is comes.”

“You’re right. I love you.” Kurt sighed.

“Love you, too.” Blaine nuzzled into his side as much as possible while they walked. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you either.”

* * *

After finding problems with several of the places in Central Park, they finally trudged up to the Conservatory Gardens, which they’d declared their last stop before they called it a day after having walked all around the Park.

“Oh my god, Blaine. This place is gorgeous.” Kurt sighed happily as they walked into one of the gardens. “And perfect for a wedding. We can set up chairs on the lawn and have the wedding up here.” Kurt walked up near the fountain and looked out at the garden. “Imagine this all covered in snow.”

“There’s plenty of space for guests.” Blaine pointed out, which had been their problem with several of the other venue options.

“It’s close to the road, but not close enough to be distracting. Plus, it’s not a crazy tourist spot, so it’s not as likely to be disrupted.”

“Hmmm, let me see.” Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hands, mimicking how they would stand at the wedding. He glanced out over the lawn before turning back to face Kurt. They locked eyes and grinned. “Yeah, this is it.”

“This is it.” Kurt echoed happily before pulling Blaine in for a searing kiss. They stood there lost to the world for several minutes as their tongues tangled together, excited at the prospect of getting married and of finding the perfect place to do so.

“You know,” Blaine panted as they broke apart, “there’s a bathroom nearby, too.”

“I didn’t even think of that. That’s good.” Kurt nodded slightly in confusion.

“We could use it for other purposes right now, if you wanted.” Blaine hinted, pressing his half-hard cock forward into Kurt’s hips and holding back a giggle when Kurt’s face lit up in understanding.

“You’re so smart.”

“I did get into Columbia, you know.” Blaine grinned teasingly as he pulled Kurt up towards the nearby bathrooms.

“I hope you didn’t put your sexual prowess on your application.” Kurt teased back.

Blaine opened the door to the family bathroom, glad that they had come early on a Tuesday morning when many people were at work, and pushed Kurt inside lightly. As soon as Blaine got the door locked behind them, Kurt pressed him against the door, kissing him greedily as he did.

They scrambled to unbuckle their pants and push them down just enough so that their cocks were free to slide against each other. They adjusted their angle until their cocks were lined up perfectly. Kurt wrapped his hand around both of them and thrust against Blaine, causing Blaine to groan and buck up into Kurt’s fist.

“God, Blaine, you’re so gorgeous.” Kurt leaned in and bit at Blaine’s neck. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“All yours, baby.” Blaine moaned and moved his head to allow Kurt better access. “Forever.”

Kurt pressed harder into Blaine and sped up his hand as he continued to assault Blaine’s neck, darkening fading marks that were already there and creating a few new ones.

“Gonna marry you and do this to you every day.” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s throat. “Love making you fall apart for me.”

“Oh god, Kurt.” Blaine’s moans turned into a higher pitched whine as Kurt twisted his fist at the end of every stroke.

Their words fell away leaving only panting the occasional pleading moan of the other’s name for the next several minutes as Kurt quickened his pace again in an attempt to make Blaine lose control.

Blaine came first, unable to hold out against Kurt any longer, and Kurt pulled back. Blaine dropped to his knees, uncaring of the dirty floor beneath him, swallowing Kurt down whole with a content hum. A few bobs of his head and Blaine felt Kurt shooting hard down his throat.

“Oh.” Kurt groaned as he pulled his cock from Blaine’s mouth, even as Blaine tried to chase it with his tongue. “That was fantastic.”

“Agreed.” Blaine murmured happily against Kurt’s leg.

“Get off the floor, B. Those are designer jeans.” Kurt’s brain caught up with the situation and registered where they were. Blaine chuckled and stood up before leaning in to press a dirty kiss to Kurt’s lips, allowing Kurt to taste himself on Blaine’s tongue.

“Totally worth it.”

 


	5. And You're My Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about the story and updates. I'm DONE with my semester, FINALLY! This means that updates will be much more regular now. I'm planning on one time/week most of the time while I finish writing this story, then once I have the whole story written, I'll go to 2-3 times/week. I've also got some other fun things I've been working on that'll be coming up.

“Dad and Finn are going to be here on Saturday.” Kurt pocketed his phone as he entered Blaine’s office, where Blaine was hard at work organizing things for his upcoming semester.

“Okay, sounds good.” Blaine smiled at him over a set of color-coded binders that he was getting ready for his classes.

“Dad wants to see where all wedding events are going to be if he can, so are you free to go out looking at reception venues later?” Kurt sat down on the edge of the table.

“I’m always free to do wedding stuff with you. We still need to finalize our checklist and schedule for the wedding planning stuff, too.” Blaine reminded him.

“We can look at that stuff over lunch, if you’d like?” Kurt suggested, tilting his head towards his own office. “I already put in an order for Chinese. We can eat it in my office at the table.”

Kurt had designated a set of tables in his office as the Wedding Zone and had started to gather everything there. They only had their big binder full of ideas and a hefty collection of wedding magazines so far, but Kurt had bought a filing box for all the paperwork and there were several bins waiting to be filled with items as they bought them.

“You’re a genius. Let me just put these away and I’ll be right over.” Blaine pecked Kurt’s cheek as he started to clear away his table.

When Blaine entered the office, he found that Kurt had spent his phone conversation with his dad putting together a tri-fold on the back corner of the table. There were labels like “colors” and “flowers” with blank spots for pictures. They’d been sharing ideas on Pinterest but had yet to decide on anything concrete beyond the ceremony location and the time of year.

“So, I went ahead and sent in the paperwork to have the ceremony at the Park.” Kurt said over his shoulder as Blaine came in. “Once we decide on a reception venue and get that booked, we can send out save the date cards. After that, we have a lot to do, but we have more time, particularly considering we’re not getting married during the peak season.”

“Perfect.” Blaine opened the binder to their list of possible reception venues. “Now just to narrow this down.”

“Any thoughts on this ridiculously long list?” Kurt asked, staring down at it helplessly.

“Um, I think in the interest of everyone’s sanity, we should take out anywhere not in Manhattan. Otherwise, it’s too much of a hassle to try and move a large group.”

“Since we’re close to the Park and the Plaza, if that is where we decide to put up the guests, we should probably keep it somewhere nearby as well.”

“Agreed. Nothing too far south or north.” Blaine nodded, looking over the list. “Should we each write down our two favorite ideas and then we can check out those four places and decide?”

“We can pick our favorite and a back-up, in case they’re not free on the same day as the park.” Kurt tore a sheet of paper in half and handed one half to Blaine along with a pen.

When they were both finished, they exchanged papers.

Nick came into the room carrying a bag of Chinese take-out just as they started laughing. Nick gave them a confused look and they both held up their slips of paper, showing that they’d written the exact same thing.

“Um, okay. You guys are weird.” He teased without waiting for further explanation, setting down the bag. “Your food’s here.”

“Oh, awesome!” Blaine opened the large brown paper bag and started to pull out the containers. “You guys want some? There’s more than enough.”

“Sure.” Nick nodded. “I’ll just grab Jeff. Santana’s out trying to find a job.” Nick turned to go and find Jeff.

“So, I guess we narrowed it down to two.” Kurt chuckled as he looked down at the slip of paper in his hand.

“That was easy. Now it’s just deciding a favorite. I’ll call one for an appointment and you can call the other.”

* * *

Early Saturday morning, everyone was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Kurt excitedly rushed to open it and let his dad in with a big hug.

“I’m really happy to see you, kiddo, but Finn’s waiting in the car. I don’t know where to park it.”

“I’ve got it.” Blaine smiled as he slipped his shoes on. “Boys, you want to bring stuff in from the car while I move it over to the lot?”

Jeff, Nick, and Kurt all joined him in putting on shoes and Kurt turned to talk to his dad.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home. We’ll be right back.”

“This is a pretty cool place, Kurt.” Burt looked around, taking in the large house.

“Thanks.” They shared a smile before Kurt disappeared out the door to help.

Blaine and Finn took the car down the street to the nearby parking garage where Blaine had reserved a spot while Kurt, Jeff, and Nick brought the bags in and up to the guest rooms on the third floor. After they were finished, they waited for Blaine and Finn to get back in the kitchen with Burt.

“So, how was the drive?” Kurt asked as he poured a round of coffee into the mugs that Jeff got down from the cabinet.

“Good.” Burt answered, poking around as much as possible without leaving the room.

“I’ll show you around when Finn gets here, don’t worry.” Kurt chuckled at his dad and handed him two mugs with a nod of his head towards the dining room table. He and Nick each grabbed two while Jeff grabbed his own and they moved to sit around the dining room table.

Just as they all sat down, the front door opened and the voices of Blaine and Finn talking excitedly drifted into the room. Kurt stood and moved over to meet them, hugging Finn first and then pecking Blaine on the lips.

“Honey, could you go knock on Santana’s door and let her know they’re here?”

“Be right back.”

Kurt followed after Finn into the dining room, carrying a tray with sugar and cream for everyone. Everyone fixed their own coffee and Blaine and Santana entered a few minutes later.

“How’s your baby?” Kurt asked Blaine, cuddling up against his side.

“She’s good.” Blaine grinned. “I love taking the train everywhere, but it will be nice to have a car for some things. I think we should start taking drives up and down the coast to go visit Boston and DC and stuff.”

“Sounds good to me. So, it’s still in one piece?” Kurt glance over at Burt and Finn.

“Burt didn’t let me drive.”

“Ah, so yes, it is.” Kurt teased.

“Alright, I want the tour!” Finn declared with a grin, so Blaine and Kurt led them around the house, showing them where everything was and where their guest rooms were.

* * *

After the tour, Burt suggested grabbing brunch. Blaine offered to treat everyone to a fancy brunch somewhere, but Burt and Finn insisted that they wanted to just get bagels, so the four of them headed out to pick up bagels and explore the city a little.

They accomplished a lot of touristy things including a stop at a shop in Greenwich Village for a few slices before heading back uptown towards the house.

“So, Kurt said you two decided on somewhere in the Park for the wedding. Are we gonna go check that out?” Burt asked as they boarded the train.

“We can.” Blaine looked over at Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

“We still haven’t decided on the reception venue, though. We have it narrowed down to two.”

“Are they nearby? We can go check those out, too.” Burt offered.

“Sure.” Kurt answered, surprised at his dad’s interest in the wedding planning.

“Don’t look so shocked, kid. I may not be into the whole planning-a-wedding thing, but you’re still my son and you’re getting married. I can’t be here to help with everything, so I want to be involved when I can be here.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Kurt smiled down at his hands before looking up and catching his dad’s eye.

“So, Finn, how are you feeling about leaving for the army?” Blaine asked, changing the subject after a few moments of silence.

“Good. I actually leave next week for training.” Finn refused to look anyone in the eye as he spoke. “I’ll be back for a visit after that though, I think.”

“How’s Rachel taking it?” Blaine dared to ask the question that was on their minds.

“Honestly, I’m not sure if she’s more upset about me leaving or about her not leaving.” Finn frowned. “But, she seems okay.”

“That’s good.” Kurt nodded and they all fell quiet again, awkwardly listening to the sounds of the train around them.

* * *

Finn and Burt expressed their approval of both reception location options over dinner later that night before they decided to call it an early night, planning to get breakfast the following morning before having to catch their planes.

"Good morning, baby." Blaine grinned as Kurt slowly stirred awake the next morning.

"Mmm, good morning." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I don't really want to move from this spot, but they have to leave in a few hours, so I think we have to get up." Blaine sighed sadly.

"You're right." Kurt nodded sleepily in agreement, not moving his head from his arms. "We can go get breakfast before they go. We still have to break it to them that we're not going home for Christmas."

"Plus you can invite them out for Thanksgiving."

"That, too. Do you think they'll be mad?"

"If they are, I suppose we could always bring them with us to Italy." Blaine suggested with a half-shrug.

Kurt made a face before he spoke. "Maybe next time, but this time, I want it to just be you and me."

"Not even Nick and Jeff?" Blaine teased, knowing their friends had been hinting that they wanted to come along.

"Nope. Just you and me. By Christmas, we'll probably want to strangle them both." Kurt slowly rolled over and slid out of bed, heading towards the closet to change into the clothes that he'd picked out the night before. "Plus, if it's just us, it's easier to sneak away, if you know what I mean."

"I most certainly do." Blaine grinned smugly as he followed Kurt into the closet, pressing him up against the wall as soon as he entered.

“What?” Kurt chuckled as Blaine leaned in to press kisses down his neck. After a few kisses, Kurt lightly pushed at Blaine’s shoulders. “Blaine, my dad’s here!”

“Never stopped up before.” Blaine looked up, his eyes dark with want. “Come on, baby.”

Kurt nodded his agreement, and Blaine trailed his hands down to the waistband of his pajama pants, pushing them down and stepping back to take in the sight of his naked fiance.

“I know it’s just for while your dad’s here, but I already miss sleeping naked with you.” Blaine moved closer again and pressed his erection against Kurt’s, Blaine’s pajama pants providing a barrier between them.

“Me, too.” Kurt hummed against Blaine’s lips. “Yours off, let’s go.” Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s pants, dragging them down Blaine’s hips. Blaine kicked them off the rest of the way before pushing in again, sliding their cocks together with a groan. He ground his hips against Kurt’s for a few minutes, quick and sharp.

“Baby, I’m gonna blow you now.” Blaine said in warning before dropping to his knees. He nuzzled Kurt’s cock happily for a moment, then swallowed it down all at once.

“Fuck.” Kurt’s head fell back against the wall as he thrust forward.

“I’ll never be over how you react when I get to do this to you.” Blaine pulled off for a moment to smile at the reaction and press a kiss to Kurt’s hip.

“Good, now get back to it.” Kurt looked down with a teasing glint in his eyes as he pressed his cock towards Blaine’s mouth, unsubtly hinting at what he wanted.

“Gladly.” Blaine resumed his previous action, bobbing his head and grabbing at Kurt’s ass, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. Kurt took a minute to get with the program, but once he did, he dropped a hand down to Blaine’s face as he fucked up into his waiting mouth.

Blaine moaned happily and dropped a hand down to palm at his cock for a few thrusts of Kurt in his mouth. He wrapped his hand tightly around himself and jerked in rhythm with Kurt’s motions.

Kurt came without a verbal warning, but Blaine knew him well enough to know just how close he was, so he sped up his actions and came as he felt the warmth of Kurt’s come hit the back of his throat.

He continued to mouth as Kurt’s softening cock as they both came down, until Kurt giggled and pushed him away.

“We really need to get dressed, B.” Kurt held out his hands and helped Blaine to his feet.

“We need to clean up first.” After pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, Blaine pulled his fiance into the bathroom.

* * *

When they were dressed, they headed downstairs to find Finn and Santana sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's Burt?" Blaine asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"He's taking a shower and then he'll be down." Finn answered. "What're we doing for breakfast?"

"What do you want to do?" Kurt replied with a shrug.

"There’s a restaurant and they only have cereal! Can we go there?" Finn asked excitedly.

“Um, sure.” Kurt looked over at Blaine, who nodded in agreement.

“Fine by me.”

Blaine looked up directions on his phone while waiting for Burt, and when Burt entered the kitchen, they grabbed a cab to the restaurant.

"Okay, so." Kurt started to speak after they were seated and placed their orders. He paused to make sure Burt was paying attention before continuing.

"Yes?" Burt looked up from his coffee.

"The holidays."

"What about them?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"Well, Blaine and I were invited to visit his family in Italy for Christmas."

"What?" Burt's voice rose, knowing just how terrible Blaine's parents were.

"My grandparents and my aunts, not my parents." Blaine clarified. "Though they may be there. I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to them since the wedding."

"Are you going to be gone the whole break?"

"We haven't bought our tickets yet." Kurt looked over at Blaine before looking back at Burt.

"Is this going to be an every year thing or are you going to alternate years?"

"Honestly, Kurt and I haven't really discussed beyond this year. We'll see how this year goes, but either it'll be a one-time thing or maybe an every-other or every few years sort of thing."

"Well, maybe we can do our Christmas at Thanksgiving then." Burt suggested, before pausing in thought. "Or are you going somewhere for that, too?"

"Actually, we were thinking about hosting it here." Kurt answered proudly. "You and Carole, plus you, Finn, if you're home from the army then. We were going to have Cooper and Jen and Kim come, too. Jeff and Nick were going to invite their families as well, plus Santana's mom and maybe Brittany."

"I'll have to run it by Carole because I don't know if she has anything planned, but I think that would probably work." Burt nodded solemnly.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"You're just growing up and being a responsible adult and I'm usually okay with that, but sometimes it hits me that you're not my little boy anymore. It's just weird. I don't think I'll even stop seeing you as that little kid that you used to be, even though now you're living on your own and going to college in New York City without me and you're even getting freaking married and now you're gonna host Thanksgiving dinner. It's just a lot."

"Is it not okay?" Blaine asked cautiously, unaccustomed to Burt like this, but Kurt just smiled, able to understand what his dad was getting at.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Burt reached over and put his hand over Kurt's on the table. "You, too." He nodded towards Blaine and then looked over to Finn. "Even you, though I'm still not happy with this whole army thing."

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed quietly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You've got two great sons, Burt." Blaine smiled over at him.

“Three.” Burt corrected with a fond sigh. “How many times, kid?”

“I just…” Blaine trailed off and looked down at his hands, the rest of his words coming out as a mumble. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

"You're ridiculous." Burt chuckled. "But you know you are. Now, back to Thanksgiving. Are you two planning on hosting all those people at your place?"

"We’d just be hosting some of them. We're not sure who all can come. Cooper and Jen are thinking about kicking their subletters out and moving to the city, which would mean they’d have their own place and could put Kim up for the weekend as well.” Blaine replied, pausing for a moment to think over their discussed guest list. “Everyone else can either crash with us or stay at a hotel nearby.”

“Well, it sounds like you two have it all worked out.” Burt pointed between them with his fork. “I’ll just be along for the ride; you tell me where to be and when and let me know if you need anything else. For this and for the wedding.”

Chatter over breakfast turned to Burt and Finn’s upcoming flights and a rough outline of Finn’s army schedule until it eventually became time to head back to the house so Burt and Finn could head to the airport.

“One second.” Blaine pulled out his cell phone and stepped away for a moment, leaving Kurt to catch a cab for them. He flagged one down just as Blaine returned to the group. At Kurt’s questioning glance, he explained himself. “Just wanted to let the car company know when to be there.”

“Oh, okay.” Kurt smiled and held the door open for everyone to slide in.

“Car company?” Finn asked in confusion. “Are you selling your car, man?”

“No, no, no. Not that kind of car company.” Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “They’re going to take you two out to the airport.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with to the airport?” Kurt needled his father again, even though they’d already had the conversation several times. Kurt knew his dad didn’t want to end up in tears at the airport, so he had declared that he would prefer to say goodbye to them at the house.

Burt answered with silence, but he pulled Kurt in close against his side in a tight squeeze.

* * *

“I wish they could’ve stayed longer.” Blaine sighed as he closed the door behind them.

“I know, but they’ll be here for longer on Thanksgiving.” Kurt reminded him. “Dad needs to get back to the shop, Finn leaves for the Army in a few days, and we start class this week.”

“Don’t remind me.” Nick’s groan came from the kitchen where he was elbow-deep in dishes.

“We are all about to start college in New York City, Nicholas.” Kurt reprimanded lightheartedly. “None of this whining or I will accidentally spill something all over these nice, clean dishes.”

“Are you two all set and ready to start?” Jeff was perched on the counter next to the sink, keeping Nick company while he did the dishes and occasionally drying a few.

“Absolutely!” Kurt grinned happily. “I cannot wait! I’m so excited to go to class!”

“We should record this.” Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist and he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “By the time we’re all seniors again, that’ll be so far from the truth.”

“Any luck on the job hunt?” Kurt asked Jeff, knowing he’d planned to spend the morning sending out a few more applications, but that he was getting down after not getting two jobs he’d interviewed for.

“Not yet, but hopefully something right will come up soon.” Jeff frowned down at his feet as he swung them back and forth.

“Of course it will!” Kurt agreed happily. “Now, what should we do with the remainder of our last free Sunday?”

 


	6. With the Stroke of My Hand

Even though Kurt had laid out their clothes and Blaine had breakfast set out and ready to go, getting ready on the first day of school was a jumbled mess. The coffee maker didn’t turn on automatically when it was supposed to and nerves were running high in the house as they all got ready to go their separate ways.

“Finally!” Kurt grabbed the pot from the coffee maker as it filled enough for one cup, pouring it into his mug before sliding the pot back into place. He popped a bagel into the toaster before pulling the milk out to set on the table next to Blaine’s bowl for cereal.

“Thanks, love.” Blaine stumbled into the kitchen, trying to pull his shoes on as he did. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips and took the mug Kurt held out to him.

“Alright, don’t forget. I’m staying down there until after my afternoon class instead of coming home in between.” Kurt reminded Blaine as he sat down with his bagel.

“And I’ll be home after lunch, so I will handle dinner tonight.” Blaine grinned excitedly. “I’ve got a few ideas for what I want to make.”

“I can’t wait.” Kurt smiled softly back.

The door from the basement opened and Nick and Jeff entered the kitchen, going straight for the coffee pot. They all settled in to eat breakfast before grabbing their bags and heading out to the subway station.

After exchanging goodbye kisses at the subway station, Nick and Blaine hopped a northbound train to Columbia while Jeff and Kurt caught the southbound train.

* * *

Blaine was the first one finished with classes for the day, so he headed back to the house with plans to grab food and get a little work done before starting dinner. When he opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, he found Santana singing in her underwear and making herself lunch.

His first instinct was to turn and walk back out of the house, but he was too hungry to find food elsewhere, so instead he joined in singing with her. She turned to him with a smile, but didn’t flinch as they harmonized together.

“Damn, we could’ve actually won a thing or two in Glee if we’d had you.” Santana teased as they finished, unconcerned about her state of undress as she sat down at the table with her leftover Chinese food.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself. Are you thinking of trying to get a job doing some singing work?” Blaine settled in across from her with his lunch.

“Yeah, me and every other person in this city.” Santana rolled her eyes. “I mean, let’s be real. I’m better than any of them, but still.” She shrugged and took another bite.

“Still. You could try anyway. If anyone could, you could. We all believe in you, Santana.”

“Thanks, Anderson.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Any chance of you not telling Hummel about me sitting in these chairs like this?”

“Believe me, I have no intention of telling Kurt anything about you in your-” Blaine waved a hand in her direction before continuing, “lingerie.”

“It’s awesome, though. You should try it. It’s empowering. Just, you know, maybe not when I’m here.”

“You couldn’t handle it.” Blaine teased, flexing his muscles in an over the top manner and causing Santana to laugh.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Santana stood and put her plate in the sink after they stopped laughing. She crossed over to the door, but paused before turning back. “Thanks for the support.”

Blaine’s lips quirked up into a small smile as he listened to Santana climb the stairs, a plan forming to make her laugh and cheer her up a little bit.

* * *

When Santana turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, she could hear the sound of the piano drifting up from upstairs. She cracked the door and listened for a moment when she recognized the sound of Katy Perry. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, she slid her lingerie back on with the intention of telling Blaine to at least pick something better if she was going to be forced to listen to it.

“Anderson, seriously. Nothing against Katy, but if I have to live-” She stopped as she poked her head into the parlor, surprised at the sight of Blaine in just his underwear. “What are you-?”

“You’re right. It is empowering.” Blaine stopped singing to answer, but continued playing.

“You are such a dork.” A laugh burst from Santana, causing Blaine to join in. Eventually, they settled down and sang a bit while Blaine played a few songs on the piano.

“Okay, when we set down the rules of keeping clothes on outside of the bedroom, it was certainly not you two together that I was worried about.” Jeff’s voice cut in over theirs.

“Jeff!” Blaine shouted happily before giggling. “I’d hug you, but I’m pretty sure Kurt wouldn’t like that.”

“Have you two been drinking?” Jeff raised an eyebrow suspiciously at them.

“Nope!” Santana sat down on the bench next to Blaine.

“Well, this has been sufficiently weird. I’m going downstairs now.” Jeff backed away before turning towards the stairs. He started down them before calling over his shoulder, “and cover those boobs up!”

“Well, that was fun, but I’m gonna go Skype Britt now. They don’t start back until next week.”

“Oh, is that why you were all mostly-naked in the first place?” Blaine scooted away slightly. “Did not need to know that.”

“You’re just jealous because your boy’s still at class and I’m gonna get some.” Santana hip checked Blaine lightly before hopping up and running to her room.

* * *

Blaine stopped outside of one of the classrooms, double checking his phone for the room number. Kurt had added both of their class schedules to a color-coordinated calendar on their phones, along with locations.

He still had a few minutes, so he leaned up against the wall and pulled up an app on his phone to make reservations for dinner. Just as he was finishing up, the door to the classroom opened and students began to filter out. Kurt walked past in conversation with a girl and Blaine reached out to snag his wrist.

“Hi, honey.” Kurt grinned and let himself be pulled into Blaine’s embrace. He made a questioning noise as his brain caught up with the situation.

“Missed you.” Blaine explained with a shrug. “Dinner?”

“You know, if you didn’t want to make dinner, you could’ve just said.” Kurt teased before turning his head towards the girl next to him. “This is Sophie. Sophie, this is Blaine.”

“Kurt’s told me so much about you!” The girl smiled and held out a hand.

“Aw, hopefully good things. Kurt, well, Kurt hasn’t told me anything about you yet, but I’m sure he’ll tell me plenty of nice things about you over dinner. Would you care to join us?” Blaine shook her hand as Kurt took a half step back.

“Oh, no. I’ve already got celebratory first day plans with some friends, but thank you.” She turned to Kurt and waved. “See you on Wednesday!”

“See you then!” Kurt grinned and offered his arm for Blaine to take. “Sophie was in both of my classes that I had today. We kind of made friends during the break.”

“Awesome.” Blaine led them towards the exit. “She seems nice.”

“She grew up here, so she was telling me all kinds of fun stuff to check out. I made a list.” Kurt informed Blaine excitedly. “But the best thing she told me? Apparently, Vogue.com is looking for a few interns for some job openings they have and they’re scoping out Parsons students. I know I’m only one day into classes, but I still have to try anyway.”

“Absolutely!” Blaine agreed supportively. “I’ll help you work on a killer application!”

“You’re the best.” Kurt shifted his bag as they walked, still marveling at the campus around him. “So, where are we going for dinner?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

By Friday night, everyone was exhausted from their first week of classes. All of them spent Friday afternoon helping Kurt put the finishing touches on his application for Vogue, which he’d spent most of his time working on when he wasn’t in class. He’d asked Sophie for a second opinion on his ideas during his break on Wednesday between classes and helped her with hers in return.

“Okay, I’m going to send it. Everyone ready?” Kurt looked around at the group in his office nervously.

“Go for it, baby.” Blaine nudged Kurt’s shoulder with his hip in encouragement, grinning confidently down at his fiance. Kurt clicked the button and let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, pizza time!” Santana clapped her hands and pointed towards Nick. “Your turn to order.”

“The usual?” Nick asked, pulling out his phone and walking away without waiting for an answer to call the pizza place nearby that had begun to know their usual order already.

Everyone else headed out to debate on which movie to watch. Santana and Kurt stepped back from the disagreement as Blaine and Jeff argued the choices goodnaturedly.

“So, San. Any luck on the job front?” Kurt asked, picking up a pool cue as Santana racked the balls. “How’d that interview go?”

“Good. I’m supposed to hear back on Monday, but I’m not too worried. They loved me.” She grabbed her own cue as she spoke.

“I’ve got winner.” Nick announced as he came back in from ordering the pizza.

Santana beat Kurt, but was defeated by Nick just as the pizza arrived. They all ate and snuggled up on the couches to watch the movie. Blaine sighed happily as he cuddled back into Kurt’s embrace, but he noticed the tenseness in Kurt’s body. He followed his line of sight to see Kurt staring sadly at Santana.

Blaine tipped his head back to catch Kurt’s eye and they shared a small frown at the fact that Santana was obviously missing Brittany right now.

“We have to figure something out for them.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, his voice drowned out by the loudness of the television.

“We will.” Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s hair.

* * *

“Don’t be naked!” Santana flung their bedroom door open on Sunday morning. “Aw, you guys are sickeningly sweet.”

“What do you want, Santana?” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he cuddled down into Blaine’s arms, shifting the wedding binder down on his legs.

“I got the job.”

“You did? Wonderful! We have to celebrate!” Blaine grinned, jostling Kurt slightly in his excitement. Kurt grumbled unhappily and Blaine ran a soothing hand down his side. “After we finish our wedding planning session, though.”

“Alright, whatever. You guys can go back to being ridiculous, but be ready to have fun tonight!”

“Whatever you want to do tonight is good with us; just let us know.” Kurt called after her as she retreated from their room.

“Okay, we really need to pick a reception venue so we can book it.” Blaine looked back down at the binder.

“I know it’s cliche, but I really like the Boathouse. It’s still in Central Park and it’s beautiful and I think we should do it.”

“Then let’s do it.” Blaine agreed.

“But is that what you want?”

“I want whatever will make you happy.” Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, but Kurt frowned and made an annoyed whine. “Yes, that’s what I want. I agree that it’s a little cliche, as is a wedding in Central Park in general, but I think it’s cliche for a reason and I think it will be perfect. I’d be happy just to marry you in a dirty subway tunnel, but if it’s up to me, I think it’s a perfect place. Now, what’s next?”

“Love you.” Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side. “We’ve got basically everything else to decide on, but we have time. Take your pick.”

“Hmm, okay. Let’s each grab our laptops and research florists so we can meet with a few and choose one.”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

“Alright, San. What do you want to do to celebrate?” Kurt asked when he finally found Santana, who was curled up on the couch watching a show that Kurt didn’t recognize. She didn’t answer, so Kurt looked back at the TV to see what had her so enthralled. “Why is she talking about murdering someone?”

“Shhhhh, I’m watching Deadly Wives. This woman is doing is all wrong, though.”

“Okay, that’s not creepy at all.” Kurt snorted and stepped in front of the TV.

“Move or you’ll be next, Hummel.” Santana rolled her eyes and lazily paused the show.

“What do you want to do?” Kurt repeated in an exasperated tone.

“Go to dinner, move the party to a gay bar, get sloshed, then come home.” She stood and headed towards the stairs. “I’ll go get ready.”

Kurt followed her to the stairs and headed down to get himself ready.

* * *

After a nice dinner at a little hole-in-the-wall dive they found nearby that didn’t even have a name over the door, the five of them headed over to a gay bar that Santana had heard about from the girl from the phone store. They made their way to the bar and ordered a round of shots.

“To Santana. Congrats on finding a job!” Jeff raised his glass and pulled her into his side. They all cheered and downed the shots, talking amongst themselves as Blaine signaled the bartender for another round. Those disappeared just as quickly and Santana made a wild hand motion to get the attention of the group.

“I love you all, but there are far too many penises in this circle for me. I’m going to go get my dance on.” Santana pecked each of their cheeks before making her way onto the crowded dance floor.

“Shall we join her?” Nick suggested, taking Jeff’s hand and backing up towards the dance floor.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kurt waved them off before turning back to the bartender and ordering two Long Islands. They brought the drinks out with them while they danced, pressing in close together and watching as Santana hopped up onto one of the platforms.

Their third drinks quickly turned into their fourth (more tequila shots courtesy of Santana) and then fifth (some sort of peppermint drinks that Jeff insisted that they try). After that, the bar around them became fuzzy as they focused in on each other. When Nick pressed two glasses into their hands and stage whispered “Liquid Viagra!” before vanishing once more, Kurt turned to Blaine with a loud giggle.

“We should probably call it a night.” He told Blaine, eyeing the glass warily. There was a shot glass inside of the larger glass and Kurt shook the glass experimentally. He looked up questioningly at Blaine, who winked and knocked back the entire glass at once, causing Kurt to focus in on Blaine’s neck as he swallowed.

“I want to take you home and fuck you.” Blaine slammed the glass down and stared expectantly at Kurt. Kurt’s cock twitched hard in his pants and he hurried to finish his own glass.

“We should tell-” Kurt looked around for any sign of their roommates.

“They’ll know.” Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him quickly out the front door and into one of the waiting cabs along the road.

Blaine pressed Kurt up against the door of the cab as it pulled away, trailing kisses down his neck and nibbling at his ear lobe. The ride was mercifully short and when the cab came to an abrupt stop in front of the house, Blaine tossed their fare and a generous tip to the cab driver without a second glance, eyes following Kurt as he went to unlock the door.

Kurt started to strip out of his clothes before Blaine had even closed the door behind them, tossing his shirt over the banister of the stairs. Blaine growled and closed the distance between them, shedding his own clothes as he moved. He pulled a packet of lube from his wallet before tossing his pants to the side and grabbing Kurt’s hips.

Blaine turned Kurt by the hips and maneuvered him so that he was holding himself up on the stairs while bent over with his ass facing Blaine. The sight in front of him caused Blaine to groan as he tore open the packet and slathered some lube onto his fingers. He bit down gently on the swell of Kurt’s ass as he sank first one finger, and then two into Kurt.

When Kurt was ready and panting, Blaine pulled him up off of the stairs and sat down in his place.

“I’m pretty sure this is breaking the rules.” Kurt pointed out as Blaine attempted to coax Kurt to ride him.

“Don’t care. Our house.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrists and whined.

“Fair enough.” Kurt complied with Blaine’s wishes and turned so his back was pressing against Blaine’s stomach before sinking down on him. He wasted no time in starting up a sharp, quick rhythm.

Neither one heard it when Nick and Jeff entered their apartment through their own door, but when Santana entered, she stopped for a moment. They looked up at her in surprise, but she just rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs anyway, sidestepping around them.

Kurt was still stunned for a moment until Blaine whined and lifted his hips again, spurring Kurt into action.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, baby.” Blaine leaned forward and bit down lightly on Kurt’s neck, attempting to match Kurt’s movements with his own. He dropped a hand down to wrap around Kurt’s cock. A few heavy strokes later, Kurt came hard, tightening up on Blaine as he continued to sink down hard until Blaine came, too.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t do that when we still lived at your house.” Blaine teased, lying back down against the stairs. “I don’t think your dad or Finn would’ve taken that as well as San did.”

“Shhhh.” Kurt leaned back against Blaine’s chest. “You’re entirely too coherent.”

* * *

"Get your shoes on. We're going out." Blaine swept into the room with a grin a few days later.

"Why?" Kurt frowned, not moving from the lump of blankets on the couch.

"You've been pouty all week and I am going to cheer you up."

"I'm just upset because I haven't heard back from Isabelle Wright yet."

“I know, but I have a plan, so let’s go.” Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and gave him a light push towards the door.

“I’d just like it to be known that I’m not happy about this.”

“Duly noted and ignored.” Blaine teased.

Blaine led them to the street and hailed a cab, coaxing Kurt into the back seat and directing the driver. Kurt watched through the window as they made the drive, frowning the entire time.

“Okay, what did we come all the way over here for?” Kurt asked, still in a grumpy mood, as Blaine took his hand and brought him down the street a little ways. “Oh my god, seriously?” Kurt’s face lit up with excitement.

“Of course.” Laughing at Kurt’s sudden mood swing, Blaine held the door open and ushered Kurt inside the Humane Society. They entered and were immediately greeted by an employee offering help, but Blaine waved her off for the moment. “Now, we can go pick out what we want from a breeder or a pet shop if you really want, but I just thought it might be nice to go to the humane society and help out some poor animal that doesn’t have a home. You know, kind of like you took me in when I didn’t have a home.” Shrugging his shoulders, Blaine looked away shyly.

“I love that idea.” Kurt agreed immediately with a fond smile. “So, two cats okay with you?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine pecked Kurt’s lips and turned to the employee to let her know they wanted to go look at the cats.

They wandered through the rows of cages until they found two kittens curled up together. The employee informed them that they’d been found together and had been absolutely inseparable.

“We’ve been a little worried about them, actually. They howl whenever they have to be separated for any reason, but most people don’t want to take on the responsibility of two kittens, let alone two male cats.”

“Can we ‘meet’ them?” Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off of them. The white one was curled up and asleep, but the black one was eyeing Kurt warily.

The woman nodded and opened the cage, picking up the black one first and handing it to Kurt. The white one woke up in an instant and gave a pitiful howl before the woman picked him up and handed him to Blaine. As soon as the kittens realized they weren’t being separated, they calmed down and both let out huge yawns.

“B.” Kurt said softly without looking away from the kitten who was lapping Kurt’s skin with his rough tongue.

“I think this one should be Gershwin and the black one should be Sondheim.” Blaine responded, cooing down at the white kitten who was starting to fall back asleep. “What do you think of that, little Gershy?”

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Blaine looked up with a smile before turning back to the woman who was waiting for their decision. “We’ll take them.”

“We have a waiting period for background checks and the like-” She started, but Blaine cut her off.

“I submitted all the paperwork a while back and talked to the manager. We just needed to pick the animals out.”

“Not a problem. Are you wanting to take them home right now or do you need time to set things up for them?”

“I went shopping yesterday for everything, so we’re good to take them home with us now.”

“Alright, then I’ll just need your name to pull that information up.” Kurt’s phone rang and he looked down at the unfamiliar number. As the woman continued to talk, he held his phone out and gestured to it with his head. Blaine nodded and waved for him to take the call. Kurt stepped away and the kitten in his arms immediately let out a series of pathetic meows at being separated from the furball in Blaine’s arms.

“Hush, it’ll be okay. I know the feeling.” Kurt smiled down at the kitten as he hit the button to answer the phone call. “Hello, this is Kurt Hummel.” The person on the other end began to speak rapidly and all he could do when they were finished was respond with a stunned, “Okay, thanks. Thank you. Bye.”

 


	7. Interlude - Just a Kid With No Ambitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooops! Sorry it's been, let me count, two, three, um, forever? since I updated. I kinda got wrapped up in the playoffs and then in defeat from getting knocked out of the playoffs and then house work and somehow it's apparently the end of June!
> 
> Here's just a little interlude, but I promise the next chapter will be coming in the next day or two! It's ready to go and everything. :)
> 
> Also, as a side note, I've got some works in other fandoms that I'll be posting up to AO3. If for some crazy reason you are subscribed to me and you want to follow JUST Glee fandom stories (just to clarify - crazy for subscribing to me, NOT crazy for just wanting stories that are in your fandom to show up in your inbox. The latter one I completely understand!), all glee/glee RPF stories will be posted under the Pseud "PinkMochaCapp" while "MochaCappuccino" will have both Glee and non-Glee stories. :) Just wanted to give you a heads up ahead of time!

“Well, to the surprise of no one, my mother still has not called.” Jeff groaned and threw his phone down onto the couch. “I’m so fucking frustrated at this whole thing.”

“I can’t believe they’re not over it yet.” Blaine agreed with a shake of his head. “I thought they’d be fine once you got into a school here and got started. When’s the last time you talked to them?”

“Last week when I called. Janie’s not mad at me, of course, but I feel like she’s the only one who isn’t pissed off at me right now.” Jeff sighed as he put his head in his hands. “And I feel bad because I feel like I’m bugging Nick too much with this and now I’m complaining to you.”

“I know it isn’t much and I’m not trying to compare horror stories of bad families, but you know you can always talk to me about this stuff.” Blaine offered, moving to sit next to Jeff and wrap an arm around him.

“Oh, god, yeah. You have your whole family shit, too. Does it ever get better?”

“Hopefully they’ll come around, but even if they don’t, you’ll always have us. It doesn’t necessarily get better, but you learn to manage it, I suppose.” Blaine paused and shrugged. “Now come on, let’s go get some pizza since it’s just us for lunch.”

* * *

Kurt and Nick got home from class around the same time late that afternoon. Kurt was absentmindedly sorting through mail on the front stoop and enjoying the nice weather when Nick turned the corner.

“Oh, sorry. Hadn’t realized I was still standing out here.” Kurt laughed and pulled his keys out to open the door for them. “How was class?”

“It was alright.” Nick tossed his bag against the door to the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. He began rummaging around for a snack before asking, “You?”

“Not too bad, I suppose. A bit boring, but boring can be good.”

“That’s true.” Nick started up to stairs to the living room with Kurt on his heels. He stopped short at the top of the stairs, causing Kurt to stumble into him. “Aww, look how cute.”

Blaine and Jeff were curled up under the blankets on either side of the couch, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn settled between their feet and an empty pizza box on the coffee table. The Netflix home screen was static on the television, so Kurt turned it off before heading back down to the kitchen.

“How’s Jeff doing?” Kurt asked when they got back downstairs, silently agreeing not to wake the boys.

“He won’t really talk to me much about it, but his parents are still giving him the cold shoulder on the whole situation. I don’t understand why they won’t be supportive.” Nick grabbed a glass and filled it with water as he spoke.

“I know what you mean. I get so frustrated at Blaine’s parents. What the hell is wrong with people?” Kurt growled in anger. “I feel guilty because my family is so wonderful and I just wish Blaine’s family could be like that.”

“For sure. I feel the same way about my family. I just wish I could do something to help the situation.”

“I’m still trying to figure out something myself, so if I figure anything out, I’ll let you know.” Kurt chuckled bitterly.

“You share your family with me.” Blaine’s voice came from the doorway. “That means more to me than anything else you could do.”

“It doesn’t feel like enough.” Kurt replied with a sad shrug.

“Well, it is. Nick, you should really talk to him. I know he’s struggling and I know you’ve been supportive, but he’s feeling upset today.”

“I’ll go do that. Thank you guys.” Nick left the room to go find Jeff, patting Blaine’s shoulder as he passed by him.

* * *

Nick managed to wake Jeff up and, with some prying, convinced him to go out to dinner to cheer him up. After dinner, Nick insisted that they go for a walk in Central Park and stop for ice cream before heading home.

When they got home, they headed straight into their apartment, laughing together as Jeff felt a little better about the situation. Nick led Jeff towards the bedroom immediately, but Jeff’s phone rang. He pulled it out and looked down in confusion.

“It’s my mom.”

“Do you want to answer it?” Nick asked, not sure how to proceed.

“I’m not sure.” Jeff answered honestly. “What should I do?”

“Jeff, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want, but I just want you to know that I’m here, okay? It’s your call what you do.”

“Mom?” Jeff answered the phone call.

Nick watched as Jeff paced back and forth, his moods fluctuating wildly. By the time he hung up, he was visibly shaken and he set his phone down gently.

“Well, I invited them to Thanksgiving. She says I have to go home for it. I told her I’m an adult. She says I’m not acting like it.” Jeff paused to sigh in frustration. “Make me forget?”

“I’ll do my best.” Nick tugged Jeff’s hands lightly to lead Jeff into their room and help him onto the bed, understanding Jeff’s request.

Nick climbed on top of Jeff, straddling him and running his hands down his body. He leaned in for a slow kiss, keeping the pressure light and just short of teasing as he slowly unbuttoned Jeff’s shirt. When he reached the bottom of his shirt, he moved on to Jeff’s pants, keeping the pressure of his kisses steady.

He moved away for a moment to help Jeff out of his clothes, leaving his own on in his rush to get back to helping Jeff forget. A trail of kisses and bites were left along Jeff’s neck and chest as Nick took care to kiss him everywhere. He spent a few extra minutes lightly nibbling Jeff’s nipples in turn before continuing down Jeff’s body.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nick broke the silence with a hushed tone as his chin finally bumped into Jeff’s cock. He pressed kisses to Jeff’s thighs in between sentences, reminding Jeff just how important he was. “You’re the most wonderful thing in the world to me. You’re smart and sexy and talented and funny and perfect.”

“Nicky.” Jeff’s voice was strained as he lifted his hips up, attempting to bring his cock to Nick’s lips.

“I love you so much.” Nick sank down quickly, taking as much of Jeff into his mouth as he could.

Nick worked at an unhurried pace, taking Jeff apart with his mouth in every way he knew how. He pulled off several times to simply kiss Jeff’s body again before moving back to his cock. He rolled Jeff’s balls lightly between his hands before moving down to suck on them lightly while his hand worked where his mouth had left.

When Nick finally pressed a spit-slick finger against Jeff’s hole, massaging the skin lightly, Jeff bucked up and came hard.

Jeff kept his eyes closed as he came down, barely aware of Nick cleaning him up and tucking him under the blankets.

“Wait.” He mumbled, putting a hand out to stop Nick. “You?”

“Sleep, baby.” Nick pressed a kiss to Jeff’s forehead before sliding up to curl himself around Jeff’s body. He slowly stroked Jeff’s hair until the soft sound of Jeff’s snores filled the room.


	8. Pull Me Under Your Weather Patterns

“Who was it, love?” Blaine asked, looking over from where he was finishing up paperwork with the humane society employee.

“It was Vogue.” Kurt answered, still a little overwhelmed.

“And?”

“I have an interview.” Kurt paused for a moment and looked down at the furball in his arms. “Blaine, I have an interview! It’s not for a couple of weeks, but still!”

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Blaine rushed over to kiss him excitedly, being careful not to squish the kittens in their arms. “Now let’s get these babies home and you can decide on what you’re going to wear.”

“I’ve known what I was going to wear for ages.” Kurt teased as he lowered the kitten into the cardboard carrier that the woman had produced. Blaine put his in as well and they closed it up. Kurt turned to the woman who was holding out the folder of paperwork for them. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you guys! I’m glad to see that they’ll be going to a good home.” She smiled at them and waved as they exited the store.

“I can’t believe I got an interview.” Kurt shook his head in stunned confusion as Blaine hailed a cab for them.

“I can. You’re amazing and wonderful and I hope that everyone can see that.” Blaine squeezed his free hand, nodding down at the box in Kurt’s other hand. “Even those kittens can see that.”

A cab pulled up next to them and Blaine opened the door, allowing Kurt to slide in first with the box on his lap. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Kurt ran his left hand over the box and his ring caught both the sunlight and his attention. Kurt blinked at it a few times before tears welled up in his eyes and he began to sniffle.

“What’s wrong? Kurt?” Blaine immediately slid across the seat so that he was pressed up against Kurt. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay.” Kurt nodded, grinning through his tears. “I just got a little overwhelmed; I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. What was so overwhelming?” Blaine squeezed his hand, running his fingers over the ring on Kurt’s finger.

“It’s just, I don’t know. I’m living in New York, I’m engaged to you, I got into an amazing school, I live in an amazing house, and now I have an interview with Vogue and two kittens. I just can’t believe this is my life.” Kurt shook his head and let his head fall onto Blaine’s shoulder.

“Our life.” Blaine corrected with a nudge. “Hey, I think we deserve it. We went through a lot of shit to get where we are.”

“You’re right.” Kurt poked a finger through one of the holes in the box, stroking along the fur of whichever cat was pressed against it as he spoke. “I’m just not sure that I’ll ever be over it.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to be.”

They fell silent and then pulled up to the house not long after. Inside the house, Blaine pulled out the cat supplies that he’d purchased and hidden in his office. While he set things up for them, Kurt set the carrier on their bed and allowed the cats to get out and start to explore.

* * *

“Blaine, I can’t do this.” Kurt glanced over the side of the bed again.

“Mmm, why not, baby?” Blaine pulled off of Kurt’s cock to mouth at his hip as he asked, but didn’t stop lazily sliding three fingers inside of Kurt.

“The cats are staring at me.” Kurt tried to look away and focus on Blaine, but he couldn’t, knowing the cats were right next to the bed. “No, seriously, honey. It’s freaking me out.”

“Then put them in the hall.” Blaine slid his fingers out and sat up, allowing Kurt to scramble off of the bed and peek out into the hall to make sure no one was there. He opened it all the way and attempted to shoo both cats out through the door.

Neither one moved.

“Come on, boys. Let’s go.” Kurt stepped out into the hall and heard a whistle from the other room.

“I see that ass, Hummel!” Santana’s voice carried across the floor.

“This is not happening.” Kurt called back, clapping his hands until the cats came running out after him. He switched places with them quickly and shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. “Okay, where were we?”

Kurt crawled back onto the bed and smirked as Blaine draped himself back over Kurt, sliding his fingers back in, coated with fresh lube.

Blaine just barely stroked over Kurt’s prostate before the first scratch at the door came. Kurt groaned but urged Blaine to keep going by bucking his hips down.

The wet heat of Blaine’s mouth around his cock distracted him from the scratching for a few minutes until a distinctly human attempt at meowing started.

“Santana, I will murder you in your sleep.” Blaine snapped, pushing his fingers in particularly hard and causing Kurt to gasp and then moan deeply.

“Awww. Come on, kitties. These boys don’t like pussies when it comes to sex.” Santana’s cackles of laughter faded as she walked back to the living room.

“Oh my god, why did we let these people live with us?” Kurt put his hands over his face in frustration.

“Come on. Up we go. Into the closet.” Blaine grabbed Kurt by the ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. “Another layer of protection from the world is always good.”

“Good idea.” Kurt allowed himself to be pulled into the closet. Blaine pressed him forward until he sank down onto the swing, feet slipping into the stirrups.

“Now this is more like it.” Blaine grinned and leaned over to lock the door.

Two steps back to the swing and Blaine sank into Kurt in one long thrust. Instead of pausing to let them both catch their breath, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, starting a quick pace to distract them from the frustrations.

Blaine tightened his hands around Kurt’s waist, using the swing to add to the momentum of his thrusts. He sped up, shifting his weight so that his cock began to press against Kurt’s prostate with every move.

“Fuck, touch me, please.” Kurt attempted to lift his hips, needing friction on his cock, but Blaine held them down.

“I don’t think you’re desperate enough yet.” Blaine teased, drawing his hips back until his cock almost slipped out and pausing.

“Please, please, Blaine, please.” Kurt whined, trying to sink down against Blaine again but unable to move with his feet in their stirrups.

Blaine started to tease just the tip of his cock back and forth, watching entranced as Kurt became more and more desperate. When Kurt finally seemed at his breaking point, he slammed his hips forward and resumed his quick thrusts, wrapping a hand around Kurt as he did.

He jerked Kurt’s cock in time with the movement of his hips and it was only a few moments before Kurt came hard between them, moaning loudly as he did. Blaine continued to move before Kurt became oversensitive, focusing on the tight clench of his hole until he snapped, filling Kurt with a groan.

They waited, catching their breath for a few moments, until the lust cleared their brains enough to hear the pitiful mewling outside of their bedroom.

“I suppose we should clean up and let them back in.” Kurt sighed, putting on an obviously-fake frown.

“You love them and you know it.” Blaine teased back, smacking Kurt’s ass lightly.

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to be okay with them interrupting sex.”

“Fair point.”

* * *

“Well?” Blaine answered the phone impatiently as soon as he saw Kurt’s picture on the caller ID. “How did it go?”

“I got the job.” Kurt was breathless and still a little stunned from the interview. “I got the job!”

“I knew you could do it!” Blaine jumped up in excitement. “When do you start?”

“I start on Monday. Oh my god, Blaine, I’m going to be Isabelle Wright’s assistant!”

“Well, get home so we can cele- Oh, wow, that was fast.”

“What was?”

“You’re home already?” Blaine headed towards the door as he heard knocking.

“What?”

“I hear you knocking.”

“Blaine, why would I be knocking on my own front door?”

“Fair enough.” Blaine conceded, feeling silly for not realizing that. He opened the door to find - “Finn! What are you doing here?”

“Why is Finn there?” Kurt shouted over the phone in confusion.

“Long story.” Finn shrugged, stepping inside and dropping a bag next to him.

“Look, I’m taking a cab instead of the train. I’ll be there shortly.” Kurt hung up, bewildered as he flagged down a cab and gave directions.

* * *

“What are you doing home from the Army?” Kurt asked the moment he entered the kitchen to find Finn and Blaine sitting at the table.

“Well, I quit. I thought it was something I wanted, but then I got there and it just wasn’t right.” Finn shrugged. “I guess it’s not that long of a story. I don’t know.”

“Do you want to stay here for a while?” Kurt wasn’t sure how to handle the situation, but both Blaine and Finn looked just as lost.

“Just for the night. I’m going to fly out tomorrow to go back to Ohio. Maybe when I talk to Rachel, I’ll figure everything out. I don’t know.”

“Woah, what are you doing here?” Santana stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to be off playing GI Joe?”

“Not anymore.” Finn looked up at her with a frown. “I’m just here for the night until I fly back to Ohio, though.”

“Maybe I’ll join you. I’ve been thinking of going back for a visit to see Britt now that I’ve finally started to save up a little money.”

“Do you want me to call and see if I can add you to my flight?” Finn offered questioningly.

“Sure.” Santana nodded. “Just let me know how much I owe you.”

* * *

“What the hell is this, Hummel? New York City can’t function without me?” Santana snarked into the phone from the airport in Ohio a week later.

“Yes, Santana. I’m sure that New York City was so upset that you left that it decided to angrily throw a hurricane.” Kurt rolled his eyes at her, annoyance and fondness battling each other.

“Well, at least my boss is over it that I’m going to be stuck here for a while longer, considering they closed up shop for the storm. I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m obviously not coming home today since they grounded the plane. I’m waiting for my mom to come back to get me.”

“Just let us know when you’re coming back and if you need anything.”

“Will do and, uh, stay safe, okay?”

“Love you, too, San.” Kurt made obnoxious kissing noises into the receiver until Santana hung up on him.

“Looks like we’re in for a boys-only hurricane.” Jeff teased as Kurt hung up. “Classes are cancelled. Everything’s closed. What’s our plan?”

“I’m going to make Thanksgiving invitations.” Kurt answered as he stood up to start looking at dinner options. “I’m also going to try and get some wedding stuff taken care of, since it seems silly to waste perfectly good free time.”

“Well, we’re up for helping with whatever you tell us to do.” Nick offered, nudging Jeff’s side. “Right, Jeff?”

“Of course.” Jeff agreed with a grin as they heard the front door slam open.

“It’s getting nasty out there already.” Blaine grumbled as he started to shed the layers of his outerwear. “I’m so glad this house has a generator because I do not want to be without power. Oh good, you didn’t start dinner yet. I grabbed take-out on my way home.” Blaine set a few bags down on the counter and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Did Santana’s plane get grounded?”

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded as he took in Blaine’s pink cheeks from the cold and his disheveled state from the wind. “Wait, generator?”

“Yeah, it’s down in all the utility storage.” Blaine gestured towards the stairs. “Did you forget we had that?”

“It totally slipped my mind. I thought we were going to have to do without power.” Kurt admitted, a smile of relief breaking over his face.

“Nope. We’ve got it covered. Now, I know you want to be productive, but for tonight, let’s get food and just watch some TV.”

“Sounds perfect.” Kurt grabbed plates so they could dish up the food as Blaine started to pull containers from the bags.

* * *

Kurt woke early the next morning to the sounds of the wind howling and harsh rain battering the sides of the house. He carefully extricated himself from where he’d fallen asleep in Blaine’s arms on the couch the night before and headed down to start the coffee maker.

A tray full of fresh coffee in hand, he headed back upstairs ten minutes later to wake everyone up.

“Best ever.” Jeff said groggily as he took his mug, the other two boys mumbled their assent.

“I checked the news while the coffee was brewing. A lot of people are without power already and the flooding is pretty bad. I think we’ll be safe here from anything too bad, but I think you two should move anything you want to keep safe up here and stay in one of the guest rooms. I don’t think the basement will flood, but better safe than sorry.”

“Good idea. We’ll do that after coffee.” Nick replied, his eyes still closed.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something else, but his phone rang just as he did.

“Hi, dad.”

“Are you boys okay?”

“Yes, we’re fine.”

“The news said power’s out-”

“We have a generator.” Kurt interrupted.

“That’s good. They said on the news to stay inside.”

“We’re not going anywhere. Dad, we’re going to be fine. We have the generator and we have plenty of food and even if there’s flooding, we can just go up higher in the house. I highly doubt it’s going to flood all the way to the top floor.”

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“We are, I promise. I’ll keep you updated. I’m hanging up to save battery now.”

“I thought you said you had a generator.”

“We do. Okay, love you, bye.”

“Awwww.” Blaine cooed teasingly.

“Shut it.” Kurt chuckled as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He took a few steps towards the stairs, running a hand down Gershwin’s back as he passed by the couch where the cats were cuddled up together. “I’m going upstairs to work on Thanksgiving invitations. Let me know if anyone needs anything.”

* * *

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff spent the first part of the morning moving things upstairs from the basement as a precautionary measure before heading up to Kurt’s office. Blaine pulled a chair in from his office and sat down next to Kurt to help address the invitations while Nick and Jeff flopped down onto the floor to watch.

“So, what do you need done for the wedding?” Nick asked when all of the invitations had been sealed, addressed, and stamped.

“I have this checklist in the binder that I was going to rewrite onto this giant sketchbook so we can see it easier and break it down by months. We’re basically at a year out right now, so it’s time to really make sure everything is scheduled and written down on the list.”

“Jeff has the best handwriting, so I elect him to do the writing.” Blaine grabbed a marker off of Kurt’s desk and tossed it at Jeff, who wasn’t looking and ended up being smacked in the face with it.

“Um, ow.” Jeff pouted overdramatically as he slowly got to his feet and fake limped over to the pad of paper. “Just tell me what to write and I’ll write it.”

“Okay, put boxes next to each thing so we can check them off as we go. First page will be things that need to be done before Thanksgiving, which is roughly a year out, so put ‘12 months’ and a plus sign.”

Kurt dictated the list to Jeff, getting opinions from everyone else as they worked their way through it. By the time they finished, Nick had gone downstairs to start on lunch. Kurt hung the sketchbook on a hook over the table he used for wedding stuff, flipped back to the first page of what needed to be done.

The first thing on the list was making the guest list because they needed to send out Save the Dates, so they sat down at the table with the pasta salad that Nick had made for lunch.

“Okay, let’s just type these into a spreadsheet from the beginning so that we have it ready for invitations, too. Let’s do family first.” Kurt suggested as he started typing.

All of Kurt’s family went onto the list, but Blaine’s family was skipped over for the time being with the exception of Cooper and Jen. Close friends were added next along with all of the Warblers.

“Do you want to invite everyone from McKinley?” Blaine asked when they paused after that.

“I think so, and then the trip will hopefully prevent anyone we don’t really want to come from coming without any sort of confrontation.” Kurt answered after a moment of thought.

“Makes sense.” Blaine nodded as Kurt continued to type. “I don’t really know anyone from classes well enough to invite them yet, but they already live here, so save the dates for them aren’t as big of a deal. Who else?”

“What about those super awesome guys from Disney?” Nick suggested.

“Dan and Tom?” They’d been e-mailing back and forth since the summer and were hoping to convince them to come for a visit, so Kurt added them to the list in hopes that they’d come. “B, I added Karen as well. If she and Cam are still together, I’m sure they’ll come with each other, but if not, I still want them both here, so we can send separate cards for now.”

“I think that looks pretty good to start with.” Blaine scrolled through the list to double check it. “We can always add people later, but this seems like a pretty solid save the date list. Shall we split up the list and get addresses together? If you want to do your family, Nick can do the McKinley list and Jeff can do the Warblers, and I’ll take everyone else.”

“Perfect. I sent everyone a link to the spreadsheet so we can just edit the one master list.”

“Let’s get to it, then.” Nick stood up to go get both his laptop and Jeff’s from the living room.

The afternoon was spent putting the address list together and waiting out the storm. When they were finished with their parts, Nick and Jeff headed up to their temporary bedroom for a nap.

“Would you like a nap or would you like to go sit up on the roof and watch the storm?” Blaine offered as he put their bowls into the sink.

“How about both?” Kurt smiled lazily up at him before standing and pulling him towards the stairs. “We can cuddle up on one of the chairs and watch it until we fall asleep.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Blaine followed after, nearly tripping over the cats as they scrambled to follow after.

“I’m always full of them.”

 


	9. Ramma Lamma Lamma Ka Dinga Da Dinga Dong

“Hey, Finn. What’s up?” Kurt answered the phone a few days after the hurricane finally subsided and left the city to pick up the pieces. Having managed to escape any damage, the boys had gone out to help in the rescue efforts for the past few days and were feeling exhausted. Kurt was looking forward to a nice nap curled up with the kittens when Finn had called, so he was feeling particularly grumpy.

“What are you guys doing this weekend?”

“Sleeping and probably going out to help out with the clean-up some more. Why?” Kurt replied suspiciously.

“Well, long story short, I took over the Glee club for Mr. Schue for a little bit because he’s doing some art thing and the school musical is this weekend. I thought you might want to come check out what I did. The show’s on Friday night. Even Santana’s going to be there, since she’s still here.” Finn’s voice had an obviously hopeful tone to it.

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. He didn’t feel like visiting McKinley again, but he could tell how much Finn wanted him there, even if he didn’t say it. He knew it’d be nice to see his dad again and that they could stop by Dalton to surprise the Warblers while they were in town.

“Okay. We’ll be there.” Kurt reassured him.

“Best brother ever! Okay, I can get you guys from the airport or whatever. Just let me know. You rock!”

“Bye, Finn.” Kurt chuckled as he hung up the phone and sent a text about the plans to Blaine before rolling over and finally falling asleep.

* * *

“How was the flight?” Burt asked as he opened the door to let them into the house.

“Great, actually. We both got some homework done.” Blaine answered, letting himself be pulled into a hug first by Carole, and then by Burt. Finn had picked them up from the airport and driven them straight to the house for dinner on Friday night.

“Hey, B!” Cooper’s head popped into the hall from the living room.

“What’re you doing here, Cooper?” Blaine laughed as his brother ran over to pick him up in a big hug.

“Friday nights are family dinner night and we’re family.” Cooper shrugged with a chuckle as he twirled Kurt around next.

“Cooper, stop picking people up.” Jen rolled her eyes from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Jen and I just finished putting dinner on the table, so run your bags to your room and let’s eat.” Carole instructed, shooing them towards the stairs.

When everyone was finally seated around the table, Jen and Cooper shared a smile before looking across the table at Kurt and Blaine.

“What?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Well, we have news.” Jen looked over at Cooper, who nodded excitedly.

“Are you pregnant?” Finn piped up, leaning back to get a better look at Jen’s stomach from his seat on her other side. “You’re too skinny to be pregnant.”

“Finn.” Carole replied warningly.

“Not pregnant, no, but we’re moving.” Cooper grinned and started to bounce excitedly in his chair.

“Moving to the city or just moving somewhere else in Ohio?” Blaine grabbed another roll and began to butter it. Cooper and Jen had been talking about kicking out the people who were subletting their place in the city and moving there full time, but Cooper’s job was still in Ohio.

“Well, since I quit working for Dad…” Cooper trailed off.

“You did?” Blaine’s head snapped up in surprise.

“After yet another fight with him, I told him in some not-so-nice words that he wasn’t the type of man I had any interest in being around, as a father or as a boss. I’ve already had a few job offers from people we’ve worked with before in the city and the subletters are going to be out by next week. They’ve been planning on moving to be closer to their grandkids anyway, so it wasn’t a problem at all.”

“This is so awesome!” Blaine hopped up to run around to the other side of the table and hug Cooper excitedly. “I get to live by my big brother again!”

“We’re just on the other side of the park. We can even meet in the middle and have snowball fights.” Cooper suggested with a smirk. “I know you love losing to me at snowball fights.”

“I do not.”

“Then why do you do it so much?”

“Shut up.”

“Boys.” Jen said mildly, rolling her eyes fondly at their playful bickering.

“Maybe we should move to the city.” Carole glanced up at Burt with a smile as she suggested it.

“What about the shop?”

“There’s cars everywhere that need fixing, and there’s hospitals everywhere, too. Just an idea.” Carole shrugged before turning to Jen. “What are your plans for work in the city? Your degree’s in Genetics, isn’t it?”

“Yup. I’m not sure yet, but there’s lots of research companies and the like nearby. My company now is being super helpful and seeing what they can find for me with one of their partners.”

Everyone began to break off into side conversations after that, catching up with everyone they hadn’t seen in a while. Kurt asked Burt whether he and Carole were going to the show that night, but he assured them that they’d been at the dress rehearsal the night before and weren’t particularly interested in a repeat performance. Finn left before dessert because he needed to get back to the high school for final prep for the show. Carole brought out coffee and dessert, which was devoured with praises for how delicious it was.

“We really should be heading to the theater as well.” Kurt said as they finished bringing the dishes to the kitchen. “We’ll make brunch in the morning for everyone, but don’t wait up. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. Are you all going to be okay?” Kurt nodded in the direction of Cooper and Jen.

“Cooper and I are just going to watch the game and I think Jen and Carole are planning to do a puzzle. Be careful and stay safe.” Burt called after them as they headed towards the front door, grabbing the keys to Carole’s car on the way, which they were borrowing for the weekend.

“Will do!” Kurt replied cheerfully.

The drive to McKinley was short and quiet, both boys content to just hum along to the radio as they passed the familiar sights of Lima.

“Oh, thank god! You’re here!” Finn jogged over to them, out of breath and looking frazzled. “Rory’s gone missing and he was our Teen Angel and we already lost our Rizzo because Unique’s parents said no and so Santana’s filling in as Rizzo. Do either of you mind being our Teen Angel?”

“Um, isn’t this supposed to be a high school production? You’re not really supposed to cast people who aren’t students.” Kurt crossed his arms with a frown, but stopped when he realized how panicked Finn looked. “Blaine? You want to take this one? You’re perfect for it.”

“Only if you’re sure you don’t want to do it.”

“I’d rather sit this one out in the audience with Rachel.” A scared look crossed Kurt’s face for a moment and he looked back to Finn. “She’s not filling in as Sandy or anything, is she?”

“Nope, she’ll be just a member of the audience. One of the new girls is Sandy.” Finn reassured him. “We go on in half an hour, but your part isn’t until Act II. Do you think you can be ready?”

“Not a problem. I already know the song. Do you guys have the part doubled up with Vince Fontaine? Sometimes they do that, sometimes they don’t.”

“Nope, you just have Beauty School Drop Out.”

“Alright, well, I’ll let you two get to it.” Kurt pecked Blaine lightly before heading off towards the auditorium. “I’m going to find Rachel. Break a leg!”

* * *

“Kurt!” Rachel jumped up and waved obnoxiously in Kurt’s direction as he entered the auditorium. “Kurt! Over here!”

“Hi, Rachel. Stop waving.” Kurt quickly walked over to her and pulled her hand down. She pulled him into a hug before leading him towards a pair of seats.

“So, how’s life in New York? Amazing?” She asked as soon as they were seated.

“It’s wonderful. You should come visit sometime.” Kurt offered, noticing her hopeful grin.

“Maybe I will. You know, I’ve been doing community theater around here for now to keep myself in top form for my inevitable move to the city.”

“Didn’t want to be involved in this?” Kurt nodded his head towards the stage.

“I helped with some vocal training and also did some behind-the-scenes stuff. Directors always love to see someone who’s really put in their time doing dirty work.”

“That’s great, Rachel.” Kurt held back a sigh and opened up the program. “So, anything new with you and Finn since he’s back?”

“Nothing serious, but I’m sure we’ll be back together by Thanksgiving so I can come with to your dinner.”

“Well, just let us know. We’ll talk more after the show, okay?” The house lights started to dim as the show was about to start.

* * *

The first act passed in a painfully slow manner, but the intermission was mercifully short. Kurt grinned when he saw Sugar out for Beauty School Drop Out and watched for Blaine.

They’d managed to dress Blaine perfectly for the part and seeing him on the stage took Kurt’s breath away. He entranced Kurt as he sang the part flawlessly, using the steps well and showing off just how much he could do stage work if law didn’t work out for him.

Santana’s job filling in as Rizzo went well, too. The rest of the cast was alright, but their nerves and inexperience performing on stage showed, particularly in the more taxing numbers. As they came out for curtain calls, Rachel and Kurt stood up to cheer for the cast. Blaine and Santana stepped out together for a bow and they cheered extra loud for the pair of them.

“Blaine, you did amazing.” Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss out in the lobby after the cast trickled into the crowd. Blaine pulled back and cast a nervous glance around, remembering their surroundings. Kurt barely got out “I’m sorry-” before Blaine was shaking his head and giving Kurt another kiss.

“Natural reaction, but I don’t care anymore. I love you and I’m marrying you and I don’t care who knows it or who has a problem with it.” Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“Cast party, Blaine.” Santana came over and nudged him. “I suppose you can bring your boy, even though he wasn’t part of the cast.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’ve moved on from high school, Santana.” Kurt snarked back as she pecked him on the cheek. “We’ve missed you at the house.”

“I know, it’s just miserable without me.” She looped her arms through both of their elbows and led them away from where Rachel was critiquing things for Finn and towards the auditorium again. “Come on, we’re going to get drunk.”

“Here?” Kurt’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yup. Where better than backstage?”

“This is going to be a tragedy.” Blaine predicted, but followed Santana’s lead nonetheless.

* * *

“I was right, by the way.” Blaine laughed two hours later when he sat down next to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“About what?” Kurt looked down and swirled his the liquid in his glass.

“This is a tragedy. Who let Rachel Berry plan another party?” Blaine glanced down at the glass. “What’s that?”

“Virgin strawberry daiquiri.” Kurt answered. “Or at least, it must be considering there doesn’t seem to be any alcohol in this. You?”

“This is supposedly an alcoholic margarita, but I’m with you on the whole virgin thing.” Blaine chuckled.

“I get that Rachel’s rationing the alcohol, but there’s a difference between rationing and none.”

“Want to get out of here?” Blaine asked, pulling out his phone and pulling up a text on his phone. “There’s a better offer on the table for tomorrow’s plans, so I’m good with leaving now if you are.”

“Awww, Trent wants us to come visit? Tell him yes, then let’s get home and get some sleep.” Kurt tossed his cup in the trash.

“How are we feeling about driving?” Blaine asked seriously. “I know we were joking about the alcohol, but there was still some in those glasses.”

“Rachel didn’t even put half a shot in mine and I didn’t come close to finishing it, and it’s the only thing I’ve had all night, and I haven’t even had a sip from it in at least an hour. I’m fine.”

“Fair enough.” Blaine nodded and drained his glass before throwing his cup away as well. “Ready?”

“Yup.”

It took them another twenty minutes to get through saying good-bye to everyone and get out to the car, so they were feeling pretty exhausted when they got back to the house. They cuddled up together in the bed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

After making pancakes and sausage for everyone for brunch, Kurt and Blaine loaded up into the car and headed to Columbus to visit with the Warblers. They promised Burt and Carole that they’d be back for dinner and planned to spend all of Sunday with them, so they reluctantly let the boys head out.

“It feels like it’s been so long since we’ve been here already!” Kurt smiled as he took Blaine’s hand and started towards the entrance.

“It’s weird, I know, but I kinda miss it.” Blaine looked around at the campus with a fond expression. “But New York is way better.”

“Without a doubt.” Kurt agreed.

They could hear the sounds of Warbler practice from the hallway and followed the music to where the Warblers were getting ready for Sectionals. They hung back in the doorway to watch them finish their number before applauding loudly.

“Kurt! Blaine!” Trent called excitedly as he bounded over to them, pulling them in for hugs. The rest of the group that knew the boys went as well, leaving a few confused newbies behind. “I’m so glad you came for a visit!”

“We couldn’t miss it.” Blaine assured him before turning to the unfamiliar faces. “Hi! I’m Blaine and this is Kurt.”

“Blaine was our lead soloist and Kurt was head of the Warbler council last year.” Trent expanded on the introduction. “And now they’re engaged and living in New York! Oh my god, how fantastic is it? How are Nick and Jeff?”

“The city’s wonderful and the boys are wonderful. Everything’s just amazing.” Kurt replied with a happy sigh. “How about you all? Is everything good here? How ready for Sectionals are you? I hope I left the group in the right hands!”

“We’re doing well.” Trent nodded excitedly. “We had this crazy new transfer student who wanted us all to do steroids, but we took care of that and we are all definitely steroid-free.”

“Good!” Kurt chuckled. “I can’t imagine that would go over well.”

“We don’t mean to intrude too much if you’re practicing. We can just hang out until you’re finished up.” Blaine gestured to the room at large.

“We just need to do a couple more run-throughs and then we can grab lunch.” Flint suggested questioningly.

“Sounds perfect. Blaine and I are gonna go wander around for a bit until then. Just text us when you’re done.”

They headed off down the hall and towards their old room on autopilot, hand in hand and grinning.

“Too bad we can’t break in for old time’s sake.” Blaine sighed sadly at the locked door. “I wonder who has the room now.”

“Come on, let’s go find somewhere we actually can sneak inside of and make out.” Kurt winked and bounced away excitedly.

They were back near the main entrance hall when they heard a familiar voice around the corner. They both tried to be stealthy as they peaked their heads out to see what was happening.

“Ugh, Sebastian.” Kurt grumbled, taking in the sight of him talking to someone they couldn’t see. “Who’s he with?”

“I’m not sure.” Blaine leaned over a little more, keeping a hand on the wall to steady himself. He caught a glimpse of the person and jerked back. “Okay, let’s go. Nothing to see.” He started back the other way, hoping Kurt would follow.

“What? Who is it?” Kurt leaned over to check and his eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Is that-?”

“Yup.”

“What’s Karofsky doing here?”

“I have no idea.” Blaine shrugged just as his phone vibrated. “Okay, they’re done with practice. Maybe they’ll know?”

* * *

After meeting back up with Trent, Luke, Flint, and James, the group headed down to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

“What’s up with Karofsky and Sebastian?” Blaine asked as soon as they sat down. All of the boys in the Warblers were familiar with Kurt’s situation in regards to Karofsky, so he hoped they’d know. “I’d heard from Finn that Karofsky had transferred to a school over here, but we didn’t know anything beyond that.”

“Oh yeah, that.” Flint rolled his eyes. “Apparently they’re both regulars at some club?”

“Scandals.” Trent filled in for him.

“Yeah, Scandals. So they’re doing something? We’re not really sure if they’re dating or hate fucking or maybe both. We’ve never wanted to know enough to actually ask. All I know is that I see Karofsky around a lot during non-school hours, but that they always seem upset at each other.”

“At least in public.” Trent added with a wink. “My money’s on both.”

“Strange.” Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine before they allowed the subject to drop.

The Warblers caught them up on details about the upcoming competition while Kurt and Blaine told them tales of New York and Nick and Jeff. Luke and James headed off to study not long after they finished eating and Flint ended up joining them an hour later.

“Soooo, how’s Thad?” Kurt asked with a grin and a nudge.

“We broke up, you know.” Trent defended, but the tips of his ears turned pink and he looked away.

“And how’s that working out for you?” Blaine teased. “When did you last see him?”

“About a week ago.” Trent admitted, tearing at a napkin on his tray. “It’s working out amazing and horrible simultaneously.”

“Awww, Trent.” Kurt pulled him in for a hug across the gap between their seats.

“We’re basically acting like we never broke up in the first place. We still talk all the time and see each other whenever we can and…” He trailed off for a moment in embarrassment and looked between Kurt and Blaine before chuckling and continuing. “Almost panicked there that I was going to overshare, but I forgot who I was talking to. We still fuck each other senseless on an almost-weekly basis.”

“Sounds like nothing’s changed.” Blaine admitted with a frown. “But now it’s without the title and the exclusive rights.” He said knowingly.

“I’m not sleeping with anyone else and I don’t think he is either, but still.”

“Tell him.” Kurt grabbed Trent’s hand and squeezed. “You should call and tell him right now. It’s dumb to be technically broken up but still basically dating.”

“He’s coming in to visit tomorrow. I’ll just talk to him then.” Trent agreed. “I’m not even worried he’ll say no. I don’t really know why I don’t talk to him about it. I honestly think we both agreed to the break up because we thought the other one wanted it.”

“Well, that’s settled then. You two can get back together and then come visit for New Year’s!” Blaine squeezed Trent’s other hand in excitement. “I can’t wait to tell Nick and Jeff!”

 


	10. Never One to Roam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know I'm absolutely terrible at updating lately. I've been working on my Hockey Big Bang project and between that and school, I haven't had too much time to devote to this story (plus, the spoilers don't really make me too thrilled about the show). I'm going to try and kind of follow along with the actual calendar for the fic, so here's Thanksgiving a little bit early, since I'll be gone during Thanksgiving.

“I’ve made an executive decision.” Kurt announced over dinner a few days before Thanksgiving. Jeff, Nick, and Santana were all off doing their own things, so it was just Kurt and Blaine for the night.

“And what is that?” Blaine looked up from where he was carefully cutting his steak into bite-sized pieces.

“I’m hiring a cleaning service. I started making a list of everything to clean to get ready for everyone coming, and there’s no way I’ll be able to do it all and cook and keep up on school work.”

“Fine with me.” Blaine smiled up at him. “Just let me know when they’ll be here so I can stay out of their way.”

“Tomorrow morning, while we’ll be at class. I’m off for the break after my class tomorrow, so I’ll get started on what I can cook ahead of time.”

“Well, I’m glad to help with whatever you need. I can help cook, if you’d like.”

“I might have you make some of the cheesecake I love.”

“Only if you promise not to eat it all as soon as it’s made.”

“You might want to make two, then.” Kurt chuckled, knowing his weakness for them.

* * *

Everyone arrived in a big group, having taken the same Wednesday afternoon flight in from Columbus. Burt and Carole were the first inside, with Finn dragging the bags in behind them.

“Oh, boys, I missed you so much!” Carole pulled Blaine and Kurt into hugs before stepping aside to let Burt and Finn get hugs as well.

“Where should I put the bags?” Finn gestured to the bags he’d dropped in the hallway.

“The two open guest rooms on the third floor.” Kurt nodded towards the stairs with a grateful smile.

Santana’s mom came in next and Santana ran over to pull her into a hug before leading her towards her room.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Nick’s family. They hugged Nick and Jeff before turning to say thank you to Kurt and Blaine for hosting them.

“It’s really not a big deal. Besides, we’re just hosting Lauren. You’re staying in Nick and Jeff’s apartment.” Kurt waved them off.

“Lauren, you’re up on the very top. Come on, I’ll walk you up.” Jeff smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he led her over to the stairs.

“And I will show you to your room, Mom and Dad.” Nick gestured towards the door to the basement.

Everyone took a while to freshen up in their rooms before meeting in the dining room to socialize.

“I’m going to order pizza. Any requests?” Kurt asked after a little bit, noticing that it was getting close to dinner time.

The table erupted into chaos, causing Kurt to laugh and insist everyone write it down on a piece of paper so he could figure it out. Once he had a notepad filled with pizza topping suggestions, he stepped out of the room to place the order from their usual place. The delivery boy said it would be about an hour, so he rejoined the room and picked up the threads of conversation.

Just under an hour later, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Jeff stood up and headed towards the door.

“We’ll help.” Nick offered, following along with Blaine and Kurt. Kurt grabbed his wallet from the counter for tip money and held it out to Jeff, who waved it off while pulling his own money out.

“How much do I tip the delivery guys again?” Jeff asked as he opened the door. “I never know if-” He turned back and stopped, speechless.

“Hi, Jeff.”

“Mom? Dad?”

“Hey, Jeff.” Janie pushed her way past her parents and into the house. “Lauren! You owe me thirty bucks!”

“What are you doing here?” Jeff stuttered out in surprise.

“Well, dear, I think this has gone on long enough, don’t you? We felt like you just threw away a perfectly good opportunity, but like Joanna and Janie and Lauren all keep reminding us, you’re happy here, too. It took a lot to come to terms with it, but in the end, if you’re happy, that’s all we want for you.” Jeff’s mom explained before holding out her arms for a hug. “Is there any way you can forgive us for being so stubborn about this whole thing?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, mom.” Jeff stepped into her embrace for a moment before looking up at his father. “Dad?”

“You’re an adult now and you’ve always had a good head on your shoulders. While I may not like that you ran away from college to follow a boy, I trust your judgement.” Jeff stepped over to hug his dad. “It certainly helps that the boy was Nick, though.” Jeff’s dad smiled at Nick over Jeff’s head.

“You know we adore you like you’re a member of the family.” Jeff’s mom grabbed Nick for a hug, whispering conspiratorially in his ear when she got close. “Which we all know you will be soon enough.” She pulled back with a wink before turning to look at Kurt and Blaine. “Well, is there any way you could set the table for three more for Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Absolutely!” Kurt grinned. “Do you need a place to stay?”

“If you can fit us, but if not, we can get a hotel.”

“Give me a minute to rearrange a little bit, but of course you can stay here.” Kurt stepped towards where the group was huddled.

“I’ll bunk with Lauren, so don’t worry about me.” Janie answered with a grin.

“I’ll crash on the couch.” Finn volunteered. “I tend to fall asleep there, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt double-checked. “We can always blow up the air mattress and put you in one of the offices.”

“Nah, I’m good on the couch.” Finn reassured him with a grin.

“Alright, perfect. Let me know if you change your mind.” Kurt returned to the entryway. “We’re all set on you guys staying here. Now come in, come in. Make yourselves at home.”

* * *

“Okay, okay. Where’s my travel mug?” Jeff opened the cupboards frantically on Thursday morning.

“Did you leave it downstairs?” Blaine asked, screwing the lids onto the large mass of travel mugs on the kitchen island as Kurt filled each one with coffee from the pot in his hand.

“Probably. Let me go ch- Oh, thank you.” Jeff grabbed his mug from Nick’s outstretched hand and put it with the others on the table.

“We need to be leaving ten minutes ago, everyone.” Kurt warned the group of loitering teenagers that filled the kitchen. “Grab your mugs and get out the door when you’re ready.”

Less than five minutes later, everyone was outside with coats on and travel mugs in hand. They set off towards Central Park, with Kurt and Blaine in the lead.

They met Cooper, Jen, and Kim near Columbus Circle, taking seats in the area that had been reserved early that morning by the three of them.

“You are wonderful.” Kurt grinned as he pulled Kim into a hug. “All three of you.”

“It’s the least we could do, considering you’re the one who actually made dinner for today.” Jen assured him as she scooted over to let him sit down.

“Well, technically, I just started dinner for today. All of the proper adults are back at the house keeping an eye on it while we’re here.”

“I brought breakfast.” Cooper sat a box of bagels down between everyone. “I know, I know. I’m the best.”

“Thanks, C.” Blaine grinned and grabbed a bagel from the box. Everyone else dug in and settled down as they waited for the parade to start.

* * *

After the parade, they picked up all of their things and headed back in the direction of the house with the exception of Jen and Kim, who hopped into a cab to go pick up their parents from Jen and Cooper’s house.

“I’ve decided I want to move here.” Lauren declared as they turned down Kurt and Blaine’s street. “We’re moving in with you guys after we graduate.”

“Who’s ‘we?’” Jeff asked, eyebrow raised.

“Janie and I.” Lauren slipped her arm through Janie’s and they set off at a quicker pace ahead of the group.

“You don’t think…?” Nick trailed off.

“No.” Jeff replied with a vehement shake of his head.

Ahead of them, the girls overheard and giggled at their panicked brothers.

“Should we tell them?” Janie stage whispered.

“Tell us what?” Nick asked quickly.

“That we’re just messing with you.” Lauren chuckled. “She’s my best friend and that’s all.”

“We all said that, too.” Blaine leaned over to remind Jeff and Nick.

“Yes, but you all were delusional.” Janie teased.

“Besides, we both have boyfriends.”

“You are not old enough to have girlfriends or boyfriends!” Nick shouted after them as they entered the house.

“Who has a boyfriend, dear?” Nick’s mom looked over at them as they entered the kitchen. He looked over at the girls, who were both giving him a death glare that clearly said their parents weren’t aware.

“No one has one. I’m just reminding the girls that they aren’t old enough to have one.” He answered, rolling his eyes fondly at their grateful smiles.

“How’s dinner coming along?” Kurt asked, taking over from Carole as everyone else was shooed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Around two o’clock, everyone sat down for dinner. There were extra chairs squeezed in around the dining room table, but everyone managed to fit snugly.

“I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for being here.” Kurt stood up to speak to the group. “A lot of you came a long way to visit this little family we’ve made for ourselves in New York. I think I can speak for my four wonderful roommates when I say that while we miss you all very much, we’re all so thankful for the opportunities we’ve been given here in the city. There’ll always be a place in all of our hearts for Ohio, because it holds our family and it’s what brought us together, but New York feels more and more like home everyday, especially today with everyone we love crowded around this massive table that I thought could never possibly be too small for us. Everyone proved me wrong and it’s probably the only shopping mistake I’m okay with having made. Anyway, I’ll let everyone dig in, but while we do, there’s a little tradition that Finn always insists we do.”

“Yes!” Finn cheered with a fist pump.

“I think I’ve said enough about what I’m thankful for, so why don’t we let Finn do the honors?”

They went around the table in turns, stating what they were thankful for. More than one parent ended up in tears, but none more than Santana’s mom, who hugged her tight before adding her own.

“Well, boys, this is a great place you have here.” Jeff’s dad told Kurt and Blaine as dinner conversation started up.

“Thank you, Mr. Sterling.” Kurt answered with a smile at Blaine. “We love it.”

“You know, if you wanted, you could knock out this whole wall and replace it with just a few columns to open this space up.” Nick’s dad added, gesturing at the wall that separated the dining room from both the kitchen and hallway.

“I was talking to them about cutting off part of the sunroom and making it smaller so they could put a fenced in backyard for the inevitable kids and dogs.” Burt pointed the opposite direction with his fork.

“Once they have kids, they can turn Nick and Jeff’s apartment-”

“Hey!” Jeff interrupted his dad, who gave him a stern look in response.

“You can’t live here forever, Jeff. You and Nick will have to move out and get your own place at some point, especially when everyone starts having kids. Anyway, like I was saying, you can turn the downstairs apartment into a combination of guest rooms and move the upper living room stuff down there. You could even tear out the kitchen down there if you want for more space. Then you can have more space for the kids to have their own rooms.”

“You could turn the upper living room into a playroom and then they’d be right outside of your offices.” Nick’s dad added.

“Um, no babies will be happening until we’re out of college, at least.” Blaine addressed the room in general, his expression tinted with a mix of shock and happiness.

“You say that now, but you never know what might happen.” Carole warned teasingly.

“That goes for you, too.” Nick’s mom smiled fondly at where Nick and Jeff were attempting to hide from the conversation.

“It’s not like any of us can accidentally get each other pregnant.” Kurt pointed out.

“Hey, I live here, too!” Santana added, a smirk obvious on her face. “Maybe we’ll all get a little too drunk one night.”

“Santana!” Her mother scolded, lightly smacking her wrist.

“Carole said it, not me. You never know what might happen.” Santana continued, winking in Kurt’s direction.

“Why did I suggest this?” Kurt turned to ask Blaine with a shake of his head. “This is the worst idea.”

“Who do you think will have babies first, Nick and Jeff or Kurt and Blaine?” Janie piped in.

“Or me and Janie.” Lauren added with a teasing look at Jeff and Nick.

“Oh, are you two-?” Santana started to ask, grin widening.

“Down, girl!” Nick snapped his fingers at her, interrupting the salacious look she was giving them both.

“I think it’ll be Kurt and Blaine.” Jen and Kim’s mom piped up from where her and her husband had been watching the proceedings quietly. Everyone paused for a moment and looked over at her. “I mean, they’re already engaged. I don’t think they’ll make it as long as they think before they’re calling the adoption agency or a friend to be a surrogate.” She surveyed the table before adding to her statement. “Especially, sorry but let’s be honest, with their money, why wait when you don’t have to?”

“I’ll put fifty bucks on Jeff and Nick.” Kim pulled out her wallet and wiggled it. Everyone immediately started talking again, claiming their own wagers on who would be first.

“What about Jen and Cooper?” Blaine tried to argue in their defense, but no one would listen. “They’re already married and out of school, plus it’s an actual biological possibility!”

“They’ve been bugging us about kids for so long that it won’t even be a thing when we do.” Cooper answered Blaine with a shrug, letting everyone else continue to talk over them.

By the time everyone was finished eating, Kurt and Blaine had a list of suggestions for house remodeling that was bigger than their house in the first place and Kim had a meticulous list of everyone’s wagers on who would have children first.

* * *

Finn and Cooper cleared the table and did the dishes while everyone spread out around the house to veg out. The football game was turned on in the living room while most of the moms went out in the sunroom to catch up over coffee. Janie, Lauren, Nick, and Jeff went up to the hot tub, leaving Kurt and Blaine to curl up on their bed with the cats, staring blankly at the TV and trying not to fall asleep.

Later in the afternoon, everyone reconvened for dessert before heading back to chill out more.

“I think we’re gonna head back to our place.” Jen placed her hand on Kurt’s shoulder, jolting him awake from where he was dozing in the sunroom, Gershwin curled up in his lap and Sondheim on the chair back.

“Sounds good. Are we on for some shopping tomorrow?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Jen teased. “Meet here at two?”

“Deal.” Kurt nodded. “I’ll let everyone else know.”

After he saw them out, Kurt made his way through the house to make sure everyone was all set to go to bed and to let everyone know what time they’d be leaving in the morning for shopping, for anyone who wanted to tag along.

“Ready for bed, baby?” Blaine asked through a yawn.

“Absolutely.” Kurt agreed with a smirk, which was interrupted with an answering yawn of his own.

“Oh?” Blaine lifted an eyebrow. “Not too tired for that?”

“Of course not. Come on.” Kurt tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the stairs and their bedroom.

Once they were inside their room, Kurt locked the door behind them and pushed Blaine towards the bed.

“God, I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day. You know what wearing those tight jeans does to me.” Kurt growled, eyes slowly glazing over in a combination of tiredness and horniness. He pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. When he reached Blaine’s belt, he tugged it open and nipped at his hipbone. Blaine gasped and jerked his hips up, his cock straining to get out of his jeans.

“Want me to fuck you?” Kurt teased, nipping at the other hipbone before slowly easing Blaine’s pants down. “Do you want to ride me?”

“Fuck, yes.” Blaine groaned, rolling them over so he was on top of Kurt. He undressed Kurt quickly, more than a little desperate as Kurt kept running his mouth, stifling a yawn or two as he did.

“Get the lube, because I want to see you finger yourself open before I fuck you.” Kurt commanded.

Blaine scrambled to obey, but made a noise of frustration when he opened the drawer. He crawled off of Kurt, who made a whine of protest.

“We used up the lube last night and didn’t replace it, remember? I’ll be right back. I think there’s some in the closet.” Blaine went over to the closet, but when he tried the door, he found it was locked. “Damnit, we locked it when we had company coming. Hold on, let me get the key.” He crossed to the dresser and pulled out the fake panel they’d hidden the key behind after the last time Santana had found it. He opened the door and flipped on the light, making his way over to the bin where they stashed the extra lube. He debated between two bottles before deciding to grab them both. “Hey, Kurt, would you prefer- Oh.” Blaine sighed as he looked down at the bed. “If you’re just going to sleep, I may just go do it myself.” Blaine threatened to his fiance’s sleeping form.

Instead, he locked their closet back up, placed the lube into the drawer, and helped Kurt under the covers before turning out the light and going to bed himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is important, so bear with me for a second. I'm splitting my account to keep my Glee fics and Hockey fics totally separate. All my glee fics will be located at the username MochaCappuccino (as they used to be), but because of tag wrangling permissions purposes, that is not the same account as it was before. If you're subscribed to works/series, it's all good, nothing will change, but if you're subscribed to me as an author (thank you because you're awesome!), I'm giving you a heads up, so you can change your subscription. Otherwise, you won't get updated for this story (or my gleevengers story), and instead, you'll get updates to my hockey fics.


	11. Vivo Ravviso Il Sogno Ch'io Vorrei Sempre Sognar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the following five chapters are set in Italy and in continuation of my tradition of naming chapters after songs based on/from the city they're visiting when traveling, the lyrics come from the Italian opera La Bohème (in particular, from O soave fanciulla). I'll provide a rough translation in the summary for each chapter, but they're lyrics, so the translation may not be exact. :)
> 
> Translation: "I see the dreams of love I have dreamt about forever."

After Thanksgiving was over, studying for finals and actually taking finals shut down any and all social activities until everyone was finished. By the time Friday of finals week rolled around, Kurt and Blaine were both ready to sleep for a week, but they only had a few days until leaving for Italy, so they had to split time between sleeping and packing.

Finally, they were touching down in Rome and dragging their bags off the carousel and out to meet Cooper and Jen.

“Hurry up, everyone’s really cranky.” Cooper told them, grabbing their bags and shoving them into the trunk before hopping back in the driver’s seat. “Let’s get out of this airport.”

“How was the flight?” Jen asked, turning in her seat to talk to Blaine and Kurt as they slid into the backseat.

“Uneventful, but horribly long.” Kurt answered absently as he looked out the window to take in his new surroundings. “I’ve never flown across the ocean before, but I guess I had my hopes up that it would be more exciting than it was. It was just like a really long plane ride. I don’t know.”

“There’s sadly no teleportation yet, I know.” Cooper sympathized as he turned out of the airport. “We’ll be there in about twenty minutes, so settle in and enjoy the scenery.”

The drive to Blaine’s grandparents was breathtaking to Kurt, so he stared intently as it passed, leaving Blaine to catch up with Cooper and Jen. After a little over twenty minutes, Cooper turned down a long driveway that lead to a large house, much bigger than the Anderson’s house in Westerville.

After getting their bags out, they headed inside and were bombarded by hugs from everyone waiting for them.

“Now, Kurt, I know you met everyone at the wedding, but I’m guessing you’ve forgotten names and everything by now.” Cooper stepped in, putting an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “You met my Nonna, Adelaide, and my Nonno, Ernesto at the wedding. Plus, you know Alessandra and Salvatore already. Evelina and Helena are around somewhere, their two girls. Then there’s Sofia and Cristiano, our other aunt and uncle. Okay, ready for the test now?” Cooper grinned and squeezed Kurt excitedly.

“Be nice, Cooper.” Adelaide scolded lightly, taking Kurt’s arm and pulling him away from Cooper. “Come with me and I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

* * *

“So, boys, do you have a place for the wedding?” Adelaide asked as soon as they all sat down at the table for dinner once everyone was settled in.

“Yeah, we’re going to get married in Central Park next winter.” Blaine answered, smiling over at Kurt.

“And you’re sure about this?” She added, looking between them.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Blaine tried not to frown at her questioning, reaching over to take Kurt’s hand. “He’s the love of my life, Nonna. Nothing will change that. I-”

“No, no, I know you’re sure about him. Hush. I’m not your mother and father. I mean, are you sure about New York?”

“Absolutely.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“You can’t blame an old woman for trying one last time to convince you to have it here. That’s what you wanted when you were a boy, after all.” She gave him a knowing look.

“Nonna.” Cooper cut in, glancing between the two of them.

“Yeah, but then I grew up. I realized that not everyone’s as accepting of me as they should be, not just in my family but in the world.” Blaine shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic that you’re all being so supportive, but all of Italia isn’t like that yet. The real world has hit both of us pretty hard and I had to realize that the dreams I had as a kid weren’t realistic. I’m sorry.”

“Caro.” Adelaide sighed sadly. “I’m sorry the world is how it is and I’m sorry it took us so long to figure out what was happening with your parents. That said, don’t you ever apologize to me for doing what’s right by you and your fiance. I’m just your crazy old Nonna, okay? Now, let’s eat.”

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine slept in, still adjusting to the time difference. When they finally got up and ready, they stumbled into the kitchen to find lunch already on the table.

“Good morning, sleepy heads.” Cooper called at them across the kitchen. “Or at least we all really hope you were sleeping this whole time and don’t correct us otherwise.”

“Cooper!” Jen slapped his arm lightly and rolled her eyes.

“Blaine, come here real quick.” Sal beckoned him over and pressed a set of keys into his hand. “Enjoy.”

“Grazie.” Blaine slipped the keys into his pocket with a smile.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Sal’s letting us borrow one of his cars while we’re here.” Blaine explained, then nodded his head at the doorway. “Do you want to go see it?”

“Sure, what kind of car is it?”

“Let’s just say, it’s a little nicer than my car.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him out to the driveway.

“Which one- oh my god, who drives the Aventador?” Kurt’s eyes widened and he dropped Blaine’s hand to hurry over to it. “Oh my god, it’s beautiful. I wish my dad was here to see this.”

“It’s Sal’s.” Blaine answered, watching with a chuckle as Kurt whipped out his phone to take a picture for his dad. “But for the time being, it’s ours.”

“Shut up, we get to drive it this week?” Kurt turned to Blaine, eyes wide. “That’s seriously my life? I get to drive around Italy in a Lambourghini Aventador?”

“You’re making my car feel inadequate here.” Blaine sighed dramatically.

“Your car is plenty adequate, but come on.” Kurt grinned, stroking a hand on the car. “Can I rub my body on it?”

“If you’re good,” Blaine leaned in close to whisper, “you can even fuck me in it.” At Kurt’s low groan, Blaine chuckled. “But not right now. We have lunch to go eat.”

* * *

“So, where are we off to?” Kurt asked as they settled into the car for the drive the next morning. Blaine had insisted on wanting to show him something, so they’d packed up in the car and headed out early.

“My family has this place in Porto Santo Stefano, so we’re going to go there for the day. It’s on Monte Argentario and it overlooks the Tyrrhenian Sea. It’s super gorgeous.”

The two-hour drive passed by relatively quickly as they wound their way through the countryside. Kurt was constantly blown away by how gorgeous the surroundings were and when they crossed the bridge to Monte Argentario, he couldn’t hold in a gasp at the open water and the island on the other side of the bridge.

“Yeah, this is one of my favorite places we own here. We also own this vineyard up in Toscana, which is my other favorite.” Blaine grinned over at Kurt.

“Do we get to go see that at some point?”

“Of course, but we’ll have to take Jen and Cooper with us. Cooper’s got his heart set on inheriting it. I’m honestly surprised they’re not up there already. If it wasn’t for us, I’m sure they would be.”

They drove through the city of Porto Santo Stefano and continued on for a few minutes before Blaine turned down a long, winding driveway.

The house itself didn’t seem too big from the outside, but inside, there were two floors below the one that could be seen from the front. Blaine led Kurt out onto a balcony on the top floor with a gorgeous seaside view over a lower patio and pool, along with a path that led out to a plateau that overlooked the water.

“Oh my god, Blaine. This place is gorgeous.” Kurt looked around, trying to take it all in.

“Yeah, most of my family got married in the church in town here and then all of the receptions were here because there’s so much space. My mom and Cooper were the only exceptions going back as far as I know of. At least back to my great-grandparents, because I know they owned this place as well.” Blaine paused to chuckle. “My mom actually hates this place, so they got married in Firenze, since they were living there at the time. ”

“Really?”

“Yeah, here, I’ll show you where they did the receptions.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him downstairs and out to the plateau. “I was too young for a lot of the weddings, but I remember two of my mom’s cousins getting married and coming to the weddings here and my grandma would always tell me stories about her wedding. I’d sit here with her and picture when it would be my turn.” Blaine looked down and scuffed the floor with his foot. “Of course, a little while later, I figured out that would never be an option because of the whole gay thing, but it was always fun to imagine when I was a kid that I’d get to follow the family tradition.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say, so he reached over and slid his hand into Blaine’s and squeezed it tight. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Blaine suggested they head back into the house for the rest of the tour.


	12. Tu Sol Comandi, Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "You alone guide us, love."
> 
> If there are any native Italian speakers, feel free to correct my Italian here. Mine is, uh, not good. :)

“Why didn’t you guys get married at the villa where everyone else did?” Kurt demanded of Cooper when they got back to Roma. He’d pulled Cooper aside while Blaine was distracted by his uncles asking about the car.

“I was never attached to the tradition like Bla- like other people in the family have been and Mackinac Island had a lot of meaning to Jen and I, so we did it there.” Cooper answered, catching himself and changing his words halfway through. He took in Kurt’s expression and sighed. “Shit. If I’d known he was planning on taking you there, I would’ve stopped you guys. Kurt, listen, it’s just this silly thing from when he was a kid and he’s perfectly happy with New York, I promise you.”

“Cooper, I want to give this to him.” Kurt said, his voice firm. “That man in there has given me literally everything I’ve ever dreamed of and asks for nothing in return. I would have to be a heartless asshole not to do everything in my power to give him the same. Will you please help me make this happen?” Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Cooper’s silence.

Cooper waited for a moment before grinning and pulling Kurt in for a hug.

“Of course. When are you thinking?”

“New Year’s Eve. Can we make it happen?”

“Hell yeah, we can make it happen.”

“Make what happen?” Blaine came into the room with a confused look on his face.

“I was just saying I wanted to go up to the vineyard you were talking about and Cooper is very excited about it.” Kurt thought up quickly.

“Yeah, why don’t we head up there the day after Christmas?” Cooper suggested excitedly.

“Sounds good to me.” Blaine agreed. “Are you two almost ready for dinner? Nonna sent me to come get you.”

“Right behind you, B.” Cooper shooed Blaine out of the room with a wink over his shoulder at Kurt.

* * *

“Kurt! How’s Italy?” Burt beamed on the screen as he answered Kurt’s Facetime.

“Hey, dad. It’s amazing! Blaine’s family is being wonderful and everything here is so gorgeous.”

“I wish I could be there with you.” Burt replied, pleased that Kurt was having a good time.

“That’s actually kind of what I was calling about. Um, what would you think of coming here?”

“Is something wrong?” Burt asked skeptically.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I just…” Kurt trailed off, nervous at what he had to say. “What would you think of Blaine and I getting married here? Like, soon.”

“How soon?”

“New Year’s Eve?”

“What changed your mind?” The tone of Burt’s voice was fond and happy, which relaxed Kurt.

“There’s this absolutely gorgeous place that Blaine’s family owns and basically everyone but his parents and Cooper got married there and he always wanted to get married there as a kid and he never told me about it and now I want to do that for him.” Kurt got everything out in one big rush. “Is that dumb?”

“Kurt, Blaine did say he wanted to get married in New York.” Burt pointed out. “But, then again, he’s also stubborn and selfless and probably wouldn’t say anything if he didn’t.”

“What should I do?”

“Do whatever your heart tells you. You know Blaine better than anyone else does.”

“You’re right. Thank you, dad.” Kurt smiled at him. “I’m going to go rejoin the family festivities, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Sounds good. Just let me know if I need to buy a plane ticket.”

“Will do. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, Kurt.”

Kurt hung up the call and exited his room, walking right into Adelaide.

“Did you mean it?” She asked with a huge grin.

“Oh. Did you hear all of that?” Kurt asked, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby.

“I know, I know, it’s not my business, but oh, Kurt, I would love it if you two got married here.” She grabbed his hands.

“It’s not just my decision, but I have an idea. Would you mind helping me out with it?” He asked her conspiratorially. 

“Absolutely! What can I do to help? I can make all the phone calls. Everyone here knows me and I can make it happen quickly.”

“That would be awesome, but first things first. We need to get Blaine out of the house and then we can discuss this.”

* * *

It didn’t take much convincing to get Blaine to head out with his uncles and grandpa to pick up some Christmas presents, but he was unhappy to learn that neither Kurt nor Cooper were joining them.

“There’s only so much space in the car, Blaine.” Kurt pointed out. “And I was going to work with Jen on her present for Cooper.”

“And I’m not feeling the best, so I don’t think going out in the cold, snowy weather is the best plan for me.” Cooper chimed in with a fake frown.

“I just want you both to know that you suck, but I understand.” Blaine sighed and pecked Kurt happily before leaving with the others.

“Okay, good, he’s gone. Let’s get planning!” Alessandra grinned as she bounded into the room, her daughters close on her tail. “What’s the plan?”

“Sorry, I had to tell them. I couldn’t keep it in!” Adelaide gave her most innocent grandma look to Kurt and Cooper.

“That’s okay. They can help.” Kurt led everyone into the kitchen to sit around the table. “Okay, so, what I’m thinking is that I want to ask Blaine on Christmas night. I was thinking we could set up the spot he showed me at the house for the ceremony, considering there’s no way the church thing is happening, and have it all decorated with lights and everything. I want to bring him out there and ask him to marry me here in Italy. Then, we’ll fly everyone in during that week and get everything ready for the wedding, hopefully, and do the wedding on New Year’s Eve.”

Adelaide gave a dramatic sigh and everyone turned to look at her.

“So no church wedding?” She asked with a sad look at Kurt, who started to speak, but she held up her hands. “I know, I know. I understand. I don’t have enough time to convince the Pope, so continue on.”

“Okay, what do we need to help with?” Sofia set down tea for everyone before settling into the open seat at the table.

“Well, I need to have a reason for us to drive up there on Christmas without ruining the surprise and then I need to have someone set it up.”

“I was just pestering Ernesto last year that we should do something different for Christmas this year. How about we do Christmas at that house this year? That gives us a reason to be there.” Adelaide suggested.

“The only problem is that it would look suspicious if any of us were missing to go set stuff up.” Sofia pointed out.

“Good point.” Kurt agreed, nodding. “I have an idea of who can help, though. I’ll make a phone call later. For now, let’s make a list of what has to be done.”

* * *

“Kurty!” Jeff giggled at the screen, shoving at Nick, who was trying to take over. “What can we do for you?”

“Where’s Blaine?” Nick asked in confusion.

“He’s at the store with his family. Hey, remember how you guys helped Blaine with his proposal?”

“Yeah, of course.” Nick nodded.

“Well, now it’s my turn to need your help.”

“What do you need us to do?” Jeff replied, his expression turning serious.

“Okay, so, pack your bags for at least a week and a half. There are plane tickets and everything else you need in your e-mail and a list of stuff to pack for me. I need you to get your asses to Italy.”

* * *

The next few days before Christmas were spent with Blaine trying to show Kurt around and Kurt trying to hide his phone as he organized things. Finally, after two days of barely holding Kurt’s attention, Blaine started to get snippy.

“Who are you constantly texting?” He asked with a frown.

“Sorry, I can’t tell you. It’s a Christmas thing.” Kurt brushed it off, but slipped his phone back into his pocket. He took Blaine’s hand and continued to walk down the street with him. They were quiet for a few minutes, until Blaine spoke up quietly.

“Everything’s okay, right?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion.

“With us? Everything’s okay, right?”

“Of course, honey. Everything’s always okay with us. More than okay. Amazing.” Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Okay.” Blaine smiled slightly, but wasn’t fully reassured.

A few minutes later, they got to the restaurant they were walking to and Kurt slipped away to the bathroom. He quickly sent a few texts out to delegate some work and let everyone know he wouldn’t be responding for a few hours, then rushed back to the table. 

“So, what are you planning for the rest of the trip?” Kurt asked with a smile, keeping his phone tucked away.

Blaine walked him through his plan for the rest of the week, up until the day he thought they were flying home. By the end of dinner, he was in a much better mood, since Kurt hadn’t looked at his phone a single time.

When they got back outside, it was snowing lightly, and they walked close together as they headed back to their car, content and keeping each other warm.

“So, I’m pretty sure you promised me something about this car.” Kurt murmured into Blaine’s ear as they got to the car.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine smirked and unlocked the car. “The only problem is that it’s a bit cramped. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Kurt nodded, sliding into the car as Blaine held to door open for him.

Blaine got into the driver’s seat and drove them back towards the house. When he arrived at the long and winding driveway, he veered off down a side path that led to the barn that was settled a distance from the house, parking on the far side of the barn.

“Here, this is for you.” Blaine popped open the glove compartment and handed over a tube of lube before stepping out of the car and walking around to the front. He stared into the car, where Kurt still sat as his brain tried to catch up, and unbuckled his pants, shoving them down his thighs and bending over with his hands on the hood.

Kurt finally got with the program and scrambled out of the car, kneeling behind Blaine with a happy moan.

“You are so amazing.” Kurt got the tube open and coated his fingers, hurrying to open Blaine while Blaine bit down on his hand to keep quiet. They were a decent ways from the house, but Blaine still didn’t want to risk his family hearing what they were doing.

“Another, come on, I can take it.” Blaine squirmed back, pushing Kurt’s two fingers in further. Kurt nipped lightly at the soft flesh of his ass and added a third, pumping them in and out teasingly.

After giving Blaine another minute to adjust, he stood, barely noticing how dirty his pants were from kneeling in the grass. He pulled his fingers free, not giving Blaine a chance to whine before he pressed in again, filling Blaine with his cock and shuddering as he bottomed out.

Kurt set a quick pace, wanting to take his time but still aware that they were running the risk of Blaine’s family finding them at any moment. Sal may be cool with their relationship, but Kurt wasn’t sure he would appreciate what they were doing to his car.

He could feel Blaine tightening around him and knew they were both close, so he bent close to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

“I want you to come all over the hood. I want you to get it all nice and messy for me.” He bit Blaine’s neck lightly, sucking a mark into it and keeping his thrusts sharp and pointed.

Kurt moved to wrap his hand around Blaine’s cock, but Blaine swatted it away. A few seconds later, he was coming, striping the hood of the car with it and whining loudly, forgetting he was supposed to stay quiet.

Blaine held himself up from collapsing, allowing Kurt to thrust a few more shaky times before coming as well.

They both collapsed onto the ground, panting and catching their breath for a moment before turning to each other and dissolving into giggles.

“I love you.” Blaine leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

At dinner two days before Christmas, Adelaide announced to everyone that they would be leaving for the Porto Santo Stefano house the following morning and would be staying there through the Christmas holidays. Everyone outside of Blaine knew already, but acted surprised nevertheless.

A few minutes after her announcement, everyone’s surprise was real when the front door opened to reveal Blaine’s parents, covered in snow and scowling.

“Mama? Papa?” Cooper asked in confusion as they swept into the house.

They didn’t say anything until their eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine at the table.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” (“What are you doing here?”) Michael stared Blaine down, his expression icy as he asked.

“He’s here because he’s family and if you don’t mind, we have people here who do not speak Italian, and it is rude to speak about them while they cannot understand you.” Ernesto snapped, causing everyone to turn to look at him. “Do you have a problem with them being here?”

“Obviously.” Michael replied with disdain.

“Then you can show yourself the hell out.” Ernesto stood with his arms crossed until Michael turned and stomped out of the house. He turned to his daughter with a frown. “And you?”

“I have nothing to say to any of you if you support them.” Gabriella replied snippily.

“Well, then you better get out there before your good-for-nothing husband leaves you with no ride back to the airport.”

Gabriella’s expression turned even more sour as she turned to her mother.

“You’re the one causing the problem, Ella. Not any of us and certainly not him. If you are the one with the problem, then you can be the one to leave.” Adelaide answered before Gabriella could even ask for help.

Gabriella looked around at everyone, trying to find support in someone, but finding none.

“Andiamo!” (“Let’s go!”) Michael shouted back into the house.

“Aspetta un momento!” (“Wait a moment!”) She snapped back, her voice frantic, before turning to her mother again and exploding into a flurry of Italian, pleading with her to see what she felt to be reason.

As she continued to argue her case, other people joined in, and Michael came back in to join the fray. He turned to Cooper and started shouting at him, the volume escalating quickly.

“Hey, Kurt. Want to go refill our drinks?” Jen asked, speaking up so he could hear her.

“Uh, sure.” Kurt replied, a little shell-shocked.

“Sorry. I just hate sitting there with them shouting and not being able to understand them.” She shrugged when they got to the kitchen. She pulled the cork from the dry riesling Kurt had been drinking and gave him a healthy pour, finishing off the last of it.

“Have you ever tried to learn?” Kurt asked curiously after taking a sip.

“You know, I took a class in college, but I’m just no good at languages. Thankfully, you don’t need a foreign language for a major in Molecular Genetics.” She answered with a chuckle as she refilled her glass of water. 

“Well, that’s a foreign language in itself! I’ve been considering learning for Blaine, but I didn’t know if it would make him happy or just upset him.” Kurt shrugged, watching curiously as she drained the glass and refilled it again with water and not her preferred white zin. “I’m always worried about family stuff with him.”

“It’s never going to be perfect, but it’s getting better. I mean, just listen to them argue in there. That’s Blaine’s family standing up for him against his parents.” Jen pointed towards the loud screaming coming from the other room. “I know they never did before, but if it helps, they didn’t know how bad it was. When they realized how poorly those assholes have been treating him, look at how much they’ve done to show Blaine how loved he is. It’ll never undo everything those fuckheads have done, but it’s a good start, right?”

“Right.” Kurt smiled at her and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I’m going to get another glass of wine. Would you like some?”

“No, I’m good.” She waved him off as he stood to open another bottle.

“Come on, Jen. I know it’s your favorite.” Kurt pressed, playing his hunch. He waited as Jen looked up at him thoughtfully. They stared each other down for a few moments before Jen sighed with a fond smile.

“Don’t tell anyone. We’re telling them on Christmas.”

“So I’m right?” Kurt bounced excitedly for a moment before throwing his arms around Jen.

“Yes, you’re right.” Jen giggled happily and hugged back. “You’re going to be an uncle.”

“How far along?”

“About twelve weeks.” She rubbed at her belly for a moment with a smile before standing up. “Shall we get back in there?”

Back in the room, Kurt took in the sight of Gabriella crying while being scolded like a child by her mother, the bemused expressions on the faces of the aunts and uncles as they watched everything go down, and in the middle of it all, Blaine standing between Cooper and his father, shouting angrily at his father and holding a hand up to keep Cooper out of it.

Kurt caught Cooper’s eye, and he gave Kurt a small smirk with a down-low thumbs up and a wink.

When Blaine saw Kurt standing in the doorway, holding a glass of wine and giving a smug smile in his direction, he paused and held his hand out to him. Kurt crossed the room and took his hand. Blaine pulled him up against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, causing Adelaide to stop and Gabriella to look over.

“Mama, Papa, I love him and that’s all there is to it. I’ve loved him for years and I’m going to marry him and there’s literally nothing you will ever say to change that, just like I know there’s literally nothing I will ever say to change your hatred of me, and yeah, that sucks. But you know what? I’ve got all the family I need and I’m done wasting my time on you. Stay if you want, or don’t, I don’t care either way. Just know that we will be here and we will not change our behavior to accommodate you.” He turned his head to face the rest of the family. “I love you all so much and I appreciate you all defending me, but I need to fight my own battles, too. For now, I’m exhausted. Kurt, are you ready for bed, love?” He looked over and smiled softly.

“Absolutely, darling.” Kurt returned his smile and pressed a light kiss to Blaine’s lips.

When they got upstairs, they both stripped down and curled up together in the bed.

“So, what were you all arguing about in Italian?” Kurt asked when they were settled in.

“Nothing new. My grandma was saying my mother was a disgrace and stuff and then my dad was yelling at Cooper because he quit and got a job away from my dad, and all kinds of stuff like that. Cooper was defending me and my dad was attacking him and I was just so sick of everyone else fighting my battles, so I decided to step up and defend myself and you and Cooper. It was all just a lot of screaming, but I feel a lot better.”

“What if they decide to stay?” Kurt reached out to stroke a hand through Blaine’s curls.

“Then they do. I doubt they will, but if they do, whatever. We’ll just have to fuck extra loud.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me. So, want to hear something exciting?”

“Of course, love.” Blaine snuggled in close and closed his eyes.

“We’re going to be uncles.” Kurt dropped his voice to a soft whisper so no one walking by would overhear, wanting to let Cooper and Jen tell everyone when they were ready.

“Please tell me Jen’s the one pregnant, not Rachel.” Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt, a little worried.

“Yes, Jen.” Kurt snorted. “She’s twelve weeks along.”

“Oh my god, I can’t wait!” Blaine grinned happily.

“But we have to keep it secret. They’re telling everyone on Christmas.” Kurt told him sternly, pecking him lightly and shuffling into a more comfortable position.

“Do you think they’ll let us borrow their baby to practice with?” Blaine asked, his voice muffled into Kurt’s chest.

“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “But I’m sure they’ll let us babysit, yes.”

“What should we name our kids?”

“Blaine, honey, we need to get some sleep.” Kurt reminded him. “We’ve got plenty of time to decide.”

“Mmkay, fine. Love you.” Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s chest and it was less than a minute before his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep, Kurt following shortly after.


	13. Sarebbe Così Dolce Restar Qui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "It would be nice if we could stay here."

When they woke up the next day, they got dressed and headed downstairs just in time for lunch.

“Did they stay or not?” Blaine asked Sofia when they sat down.

“No. They said they were going to the house on Porto Santo Stefano, but we told them that’s where we were going, so they just ended up getting so pissy that they drove back to the airport.”

“I kinda feel like I’m ruining Christmas, but they’re the ones being jerks.” Blaine admitted with a small frown.

“Cheer up, Caro. We’re all just glad to have you and Kurt here. You’re much more fun anyway.” She gave him a small pat on the head before getting up to put her plate in the sink. “We’re leaving in not too long, so be ready.”

* * *

After they got to the house, Adelaide assigned everyone to bedrooms and told them they had an hour to freshen up as needed before dinner and midnight mass.

They settled into the room and Blaine pulled Kurt into the shower with him, exchanging wet blowjobs before getting ready.

“Is it sacrilegious to do that while getting ready for mass?” Kurt asked as they were drying off.

“Probably, but I’m pretty sure we’re screwed either way if it’s a problem.” Blaine shrugged with a laugh.

“Oh, before I forget, do you mind if we do our presents after presents with the family?” Kurt asked, picking up his hairbrush.

“Of course, not a problem at all. Did you get me another box of sex toys?” Blaine smirked and pressed in close against Kurt’s back.

“Down, boy.” Kurt turned around and put his hands on Blaine’s hips. “No, but it’s just not really something I can put under the tree.”

“I can’t wait to see what it is.”

“Are you almost ready?” Jen called through the door. “Everyone else is waiting on you two.”

“Almost, just give us a few more minutes.” Blaine replied before pecking Kurt on the lips and rushing off to finish getting ready to leave.

* * *

Kurt slipped out of bed before Blaine on Christmas morning, allowing him to keep sleeping as he made his way downstairs to start coffee brewing. At the table, he found Adelaide and Ernesto already awake and discussing when to wake everyone up for the day.

“Buongiorno, Kurt.” Adelaide smiled up at him as he made his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup from the pot that was already made. “Is my grandson still sleeping?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d let him sleep and put the finishing touches on stuff for today if I could.” Kurt sat down across from them and took a long sip from the mug in his hands, allowing it to warm him up a little. “So, I have a question for you two.”

“What is it, Tesoro?” Adelaide asked with a soft smile.

“Well, before Blaine asked me to marry him, he asked my dad for permission. I know it’s kind of silly and old-fashioned, but it meant a lot to me. Um, clearly I don’t have the permission of Blaine’s parents, but I thought I could ask you two for permission instead.” Kurt couldn’t help but stare down at his hands nervously.

“We haven’t been blessed enough to see you two together as often as we’d like and we were sadly in the dark about so much of what was happening, but Blaine’s got a good head on his shoulders and if he picked you, that’s enough for us. That being said, you’re exactly what we could’ve asked for in a husband for him. You seem to make a really good couple and you compliment each other perfectly. You sure as hell don’t need our permission to marry Blaine, but you absolutely have it anyways.” Ernesto answered Kurt before standing up and crossing over to pull Kurt into a hug. “Welcome to the family. We’re just sorry it took so long.”

“Uh, what’s going on?” Blaine’s voice came blearily from the doorway. “Why are there hugs happening that I’m missing out on? When are presents?”

“We’re just so glad you guys are here, Caro. We can do presents as soon as everyone’s awake. Go wake up your brother and sister-in-law and I’ll get your aunts and cousins.” Adelaide shooed Blaine and Kurt off towards the stairs.

“Coop?” Blaine rapped lightly on the door to where Cooper and Jen were sleeping, but didn’t get a response.

“Probably still sleeping.” Kurt commented and Blaine turned the handle and lightly pushed the door open.

“Cooper? Jen? Time for- oh god.” Blaine quickly turned and rushed back out of the room.

“What?” Kurt asked in confusion as Blaine slammed the door shut and fled to their room, Kurt trailing after him.

“I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing them fucking.” Blaine shuddered as he flopped back onto the bed. Kurt watched him for a moment before he started to giggle. “It’s not funny! I saw my brother naked and I saw boobs. I’m scarred for life!”

“With how much everyone else is walking in on us all the time, it’s probably only fair. And hey, it could’ve been worse.” Kurt sat down next to him and rubbed his arm soothingly.

“How? How could it have been worse?”

“It could’ve been your grandparents.” Kurt shrugged.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you even say that?” Blaine shook his head violently in protest.

“Sorry, honey. Here, I’ll give you a blow job to make up for it.” Kurt teased, grabbing for the waistband of Blaine’s pajamas.

“I’ll never get it up again.” Blaine groaned and batted his hands away playfully before pulling him in for a kiss. “I suppose we should go downstairs for presents.”

“C’mon, up up up.” Kurt stood and pulled Blaine to his feet.

They made their way downstairs to find most of the family sitting around in their pajamas, but Cooper and Jen were still missing. It was only a few minutes before they entered to knowing looks from everyone and Blaine immediately blushed and looked away.

“Sorry about that, B.” Cooper grinned and ruffled Blaine’s hair.

“Please tell me you washed your hands.” Blaine jerked his head away and curled in closer to Kurt’s side. “Don’t touch me.”

“Be nice to your brother. They can do that all they want. I want great-grandbabies.” Adelaide reprimanded Blaine with a smirk. “Unless you’re planning on getting me some of your own?”

“I don’t even know where to start with everything you just said.” Blaine groaned into Kurt’s shoulder.

“Presents finally?” The girls interrupted together excitedly.

“Presents finally.” Cooper agreed dramatically, flinging himself into a chair and pulling Jen into his lap.

The girls distributed the presents around to everyone slowly, waiting as people opened them before excitedly shoving a new one into their hands.

“Nonna, I don’t know how we’re going to get all this home!” Blaine exclaimed as he was handed another present, this time a gorgeous new bag for school, while Kurt was still flipping through an antique set of heavy cookbooks in Italian.

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do with it.” Ernesto replied, exchanging a knowing smile with his wife.

“Okay, I think that’s everything.” Sofia double checked under the tree a little bit later, unable to find anything.

“There is one other thing.” Cooper piped up, squeezing Jen’s hand before pulling an envelope from inside his zip-up hoodie and handing it over to Adelaide. “Merry Christmas.”

“What’s this?” She asked curiously, slipping a finger under the flap of the envelope to open it. She pulled the pictures inside out and gave a small gasp. “Really?” She hopped up and crossed to pull them both into a tight hug. “I get a great-grandbaby?”

“Uh, actually, no.” Cooper said with a small cough, continuing after getting a look of confusion from everyone in the room. “You’re getting two great-grandbabies.”

“Oh my god.” She looked back down at the sonograms again. “Twins?”

“I’m so good, I knocked her up twice.” Cooper teased, receiving laughter from everyone in the room and a smack on the arm from both Adelaide and Jen. “Ow! It’s true!”

“Ignore him.” Jen chuckled through a watery smile, rolling her eyes at her husband.

Everyone got up to congratulate them excitedly, but Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand after glancing down at his phone.

“We have plenty of time to celebrate being uncles with them. Come with me. I want to give you your present.”

Blaine followed along as Kurt led him downstairs and out through the back door towards the water, grabbing jackets on their way out.

“Where are we going?” Blaine asked curiously, but still walking beside Kurt without hesitation.

“You’ll see.” Kurt squeezed his hand and kept walking.

They walked down the pathway to the same spot Blaine had brought Kurt, but it had been redecorated with an old archway and flowers all around. When they rounded the corner of the hedges and Blaine saw what Kurt had done, he let out a small gasp and stopped walking.

“Kurt.”

“Come on.” Kurt smiled and tugged him along until they were under the arch. When they arrived, Kurt turned to Blaine and took both of his hands. “I know we agreed on getting married in New York and we said it was home, but then we came here and everything changed, at least for me. I saw how much you lit up around your family and how much you missed it here, even if you didn’t realize it before. I finally got to see you reminisce happily about memories that involved your family. On top of all that, I saw the look on your face when you showed me this place. I can’t help but want to keep making you smile like that for the rest of our lives.” Kurt paused to lower himself down to one knee. “I know we’ve made all the speeches that need to be made to each other and I know I already said yes when you asked me to marry you back in June, but this question is a little bit different. Blaine Michael Anderson, will you marry me right here on New Year’s Eve?”

“Of course, yes. I would marry you any day of my life in any place in the universe.” Blaine’s eyes were filled with tears and he wiped at them with his sleeve before kneeling down to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Are you sure? What about New York? What about our plans there? What about everyone else?”

“I only need you. None of the rest matters if I have that.” Kurt told him honestly. “New York is amazing, don’t get me wrong, but I’m absolutely just as happy, and actually even happier, to marry you right here.”

“You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most wonderful man and I have no idea what I did to deserve you.” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s hair as he pulled him in tightly to his chest.

“You were you.” Kurt shrugged and kissed him lightly, careful to not let it get too out of hand with Blaine’s family so close by. He could already hear Adelaide teasing them if she caught them and he smiled at the thought.

“You totally distracted me from my present to you!” Blaine pulled back to pout.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine’s pouted lips. “What is it?”

“So, you know my uncle’s Aventador we’ve been driving around?”

“Obviously.” Kurt answered dryly.

“Um, it isn’t my uncle’s. It’s yours.” Blaine grinned up at him sheepishly.

“What do you mean, it’s mine?” Kurt perked up, giving Blaine a confused look.

“I bought it for you and then we’re going to have it shipped back home to New York at the end of the trip.”

“You didn’t have to do that just because I’ve been eyeing Cooper’s Murciélago.” Kurt protested weakly before kissing Blaine hard.

“I couldn’t just sit by and let him have the better car. That just wouldn’t be right.”

“You’re ridiculous and I love you. My dad is going to absolutely freak out when he sees it. Now, let’s go inside because I’m starting to get cold and they’re probably wondering where we are.”

* * *

After cuddling up around the fireplace and discussing wedding plans with the family, they watched a few Christmas movies before heading to bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Blaine asked again as they stripped down and got into bed. “You really don’t have to-”

“Blaine, I love you, but stop asking me that, okay? No, I’m not just ‘okay’ with it. I’m ecstatic about it. I get to make you happy by marrying you where you want, I get to have a beautiful and amazing wedding in Italy, and best of all, I only have to wait another week to call you my husband.”

“Husband.” Blaine repeated, grinned and scooting close to Kurt so he could wrap an arm around his back. “You’re going to be my husband.”

“Yup, as in, ‘No, sorry, I can’t make it to that party because my husband and I have a date.’”

“Or ‘I need to go call my husband and tell him my exciting news.’”

“Or ‘My husband’s in law school and he’s going to save the world.’”

“Hmm, what about ‘My husband and I would like to adopt a baby or ten.’?”

“I was so jealous of Cooper’s car that you got me my own. Are you going to be so jealous of Cooper’s babies that I have to get you some, too?” Kurt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s jaw.

“Yeah, but I suppose I can wait until we’re out of school.” Blaine sighed dramatically.

“Only if you absolutely have to?” Kurt teased, sliding a hand down Blaine’s side as he did.

“Only if I absolutely have to. For now, the cats will do, I suppose.”

“It’s a good thing we can’t actually have babies, or I’d be double checking that you didn’t poke holes in all of our condoms.”

“What condoms?” Blaine asked playfully before dropping his voice low. “How’s about it, babe? Wanna put a baby in me?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before pushing Blaine onto his back and settling between his legs. 

He reached up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, stretching Blaine out as he sucked lightly on the head of his cock. When Blaine was ready, he slid in slowly and leaned down to nip at Blaine’s collarbone. 

“Oh, yeah, fill me up with your baby.” Blaine groaned teasingly.

“Oh my god, stop that right now before your brother walks by and hears you.” Kurt put a hand over Blaine’s mouth, not pausing in his deliberate, slow thrusts.

“They’re all asleep.” Blaine reminded him after he took his hand away again.

“They all probably think we’re asleep, too. Everyone might be awake.”

“Please stop talking about how this entire house might be filled with people who are also having sex.” Blaine closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands into them. “Ew.”

“Well, probably not your cousins, since they- ow!” Kurt leaned away from where Blaine was lightly smacking his chest.

“Can we get back to what we were doing, please?” Blaine clenched down around Kurt, earning a gasp in reply.

“What was that? Oh right, knocking you up.”

“You know it, baby.” Blaine chuckled, leaning up to kiss Kurt before using his hands to urge Kurt to pick up the pace.

“You’re ridiculous and I love you.” Kurt told him, moving his hands to entwine his fingers with Blaine’s as he focused on moving them closer to orgasm.

“I love you too, baby daddy.”


	14. Vi Starò Vicina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "I'll stay close by you."

“So, we’ll be back here on the thirtieth.” Kurt told the group as they were all bundling up to leave the day after Christmas. “We can do a rehearsal that night and then we’ll do the wedding on the thirty-first.”

“We’ve got it all under control.” Adelaide interrupted with a smile. “You just enjoy the next few days and take in the country, okay? Everything will be ready when you get back.”

“Thank you.” Kurt threw his arms around her in a tight hug before stepping back to let Blaine hug her as well.

“We’ll see you in a few days.” Blaine waved as he pulled Kurt from the house and out to the car. “Come on. Cooper and Jen are way ahead of us by now.”

Kurt double checked that they had everything in the trunk while Blaine arranged snacks in the car and then they headed out, Kurt excitedly driving his new car.

“How are you feeling about wedding stuff?” Blaine asked once they were out of town a little bit. “I know you had all these plans. Are you really sure you don’t mind? What about designing our tuxes or having the perfect flowers?”

“There are plenty of perfectly good Italian designers that we can get tuxes from and the flowers here are just as good as in New York. I don’t need all that if I have you.”

“You’re totally okay leaving all the planning up to my family?”

“I trust them to handle it, but don’t worry. They’ll have a little help, too.” Kurt grinned knowingly over at Blaine.

“From who?”

“You’ll see!”

* * *

A few hours later, they finally pulled into the vineyard and wound their way away from the street to the villa. Kurt pulled in next to Cooper and Jen’s car and they got their bags to head in.

“Woah, it’s been longer than I thought since I’ve been up here. I don’t remember it looking like this at all.” Blaine looked around in surprise at the changes in decor and upgrades in the appliances and kitchen.

“Yeah, we’ve been putting a lot of work into it.” Cooper said with a small frown, running a hand over the new counters they’d put in. “We actually wanted to talk to you two about that.” He crossed over and sat down next to Jen at the table, Kurt and Blaine following after him.

“I know we just moved back to New York and we really love it there,” Jen started, glancing between them, “but ever since we found out about the babies, we’ve been debating if that’s the best place for us to raise them.”

“We knew we didn’t want to raise them in Ohio. I always hated it there and so did Jen, plus obviously, so did you two.” Cooper chuckled lightly. “I know you were pretty young when we moved to America, Blaine, but I really loved it here and I hated leaving. I wouldn’t change it because it brought both of us a lot of good, but I miss it here.”

“We’re glad you guys moved, too.” Kurt said, exchanging a smile with Jen and squeezing Blaine’s leg under the table.

“When we got married, Nonna and Nonno gave us a really wonderful present, but one we didn’t see ourselves using often at the time. Now, though, things are a little different, so we realized we’d actually get a lot of use out of it. They, uh, they gave us this place.” Cooper looked at Blaine to see his reaction.

“So you two are moving here permanently?” Blaine asked, taking in the news and getting a nod of confirmation from both Jen and Cooper. “Okay. That’s a lot to process and I’m really tired and we just got here. Can we just go to bed and talk more in the morning about it?”

“Of course, Blaine.” Jen placed a hand over Blaine’s. “We updated you and Cooper’s old room with a bigger bed just for you two. Go ahead and get some sleep and we’ll deal with everything tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Blaine said as everyone stood up and exchanged hugs before heading to bed.

“How’re you feeling?” Kurt asked Blaine as they changed out of their clothes and crawled into the bed.

“I don’t know. I don’t want Cooper so far away, but I get it. They have to do what’s best for them and their family, just like we will.” Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt in close to his chest.

“And what’s that going to be? Where are we going to raise our kids?” Kurt smiled, always happy to talk about their future.

“I can certainly see the appeal of raising them here, but I also don’t want to make you leave your country. It’s not easy moving somewhere new and I’d never expect something that big from you.”

“Is it something you’d want us to do?” Kurt asked, unsure if Blaine had changed his mind after being around his family for longer.

“For now, no, but I could see that changing in the future much more than I used to be able to. I had to put away this part of me for so long that I never saw anything good about it, but being around my family now, I’m finally realizing that this can be a part of my life. I want this in my life, but I still want New York with you.” Blaine said, voice filled with conviction.

“We can have New York together, but maybe we can have Italy, too?” Kurt suggested softly, nuzzling his head under Blaine’s chin. “We don’t have to pick one or the other.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Of course I would. Maybe we can start off small. How do you feel about spending a month here next summer? We can come late in the summer and meet the new babies and help out.”

“That sounds amazing. You’re amazing.” Blaine leaned down to peck Kurt softly on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, after they’d decided to come back for a month the following summer, Kurt declared that he wanted to skip their planned sightseeing in favor of spending more time with Jen and Cooper before they moved.

“We can visit all of the sights next summer, or the summer after, or whenever.” He told them as he refilled his coffee mug. “Let’s just stay here and play board games and do nothing.”

“I am pretty exhausted from finals still.” Blaine conceded with a shrug. “I could use a little more doing nothing in my life this break.”

“Scrabble!” Cooper got up and ran excitedly to the closet to bring it back. “We’re in our Italian-speaking home country, Jennifer, so you cannot tell me I can’t use Italian this time!”

“I’m not playing Scrabble with you two if you get to play in two languages! You pick one or the other before we start.” She argued back before turning to Kurt and Blaine. “He always tries to play from both when we play and it isn’t fair.”

“How about Jen and I play in English and you two can play in Italian?” Kurt attempted to mediate. “Is that fair?”

“Fine, fine.” Cooper agreed, plopping the box down onto the middle of the table.

* * *

After three full days of lounging about, wedding planning, and consuming far more wine and food (and juice for Jen) than necessary, the morning of the 30th finally rolled around.

“We’ll drive back together today and then we’re not seeing each other until the wedding, right?” Blaine asked with a grin.

“Right.” Kurt nodded as he tossed the last bag into the trunk of the car.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Cooper pulled them both in for a hug. “I can’t believe you’re getting married tomorrow! It’s about time!”

“Says the man who waited six years to even propose to me.” Jen lifted an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

“That’s because I’m an idiot.” Cooper turned to kiss her, one hand on her back and the other on her belly.

“He finally admits it and I don’t have it on video!” Blaine groaned, causing everyone to chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, B. Let’s hit the road, shall we?”

* * *

Blaine drove to whole way back to the villa while Kurt checked and double checked everything for the following day. When he had been reassured that everyone had landed at the airport and in their hotels and that everything was all set for the wedding and reception, he finally put his phone down and looked over at his fiance.

“I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.” He told Blaine, leaning over to place a hand on his thigh.

“Neither can I.” Blaine agreed before looking over with a conspiratorial grin. “In fact, I can’t wait so much that I think we should find the first minister we can and have them marry us right now.”

“Alright, alright, I suppose I can wait to marry you until tomorrow. Don’t be ridiculous.” Kurt chuckled.

“I can always pull over and we can join together as husbands in the biblical sense, if you know what I mean.” Blaine offered with a shrug.

“I love you so much, but no. I think the anticipation is going to be half the fun. Just think about it. Next time we have sex, it’s going to be when we’re married.”

“If we keep talking about it now, I’m not going to be able to wait until the reception.”

“Who says I want you to?” Kurt teased, his voice barely above a whisper as he squeezed Blaine’s thigh and moved his hand a little higher.

“Stop that or I will pull over.” Blaine warned and Kurt put his hand back in his own lap.

* * *

“Alright, everything is set out back and both bedrooms are ready to go, so say your goodnights and get some sleep.” Adelaide declared after a late dinner, grabbing the two boys and shooing them off towards the stairs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Blaine leaned in to press his lips to Kurt’s, getting a fond sigh in return.

“For our wedding.” Kurt reminded him as if he didn’t know, hopping back and forth between his feet a little in excitement. “I love you so much, Blaine.”

“I love you so much, Kurt.” Blaine gave him one last kiss before turning to his own room, closing the door behind him quietly.


	15. Dammi Il Braccio, Mia Piccina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Take my arm, my little one."

“Good morning, future brother-in-law!” Cooper burst into Kurt’s room. “You’re getting married today and I have breakfast for you!”

“Thank you, Cooper.” Kurt smiled and sat up in bed.

“I also have your groomsmen here and a present for you.” Cooper moved out of the way so Finn and Jeff could enter the room. He tossed a small package into Kurt’s lap.

“What’s this?” Kurt picked it up and unwrapped it, pulling out a pair of bright red underwear. “Uh, thank you?”

“It’s an Italian tradition! You have to wear them today.”

“I didn’t see anything about red underwear in any of the articles I read about Italian wedding tradition.” Kurt replied skeptically before adding, “I also don’t know how Blaine would feel about me wearing underwear that his brother gave me.”

“No, no, not wedding tradition. New Year’s Eve tradition. Blaine will appreciate it, don’t worry.” Cooper reassured him before coming over to envelop Kurt in a big hug. “I’m going to go get your fiance all pretty, but I’ll see you in a few hours. I can’t wait until you’re officially my other little brother. Love you, Kurt.”

“Love you too, Cooper.” Kurt chuckled, then sniffled a little as he wiped his eyes.

“Time for breakfast!” Jeff declared as he plopped down on the bed next to Kurt. 

“Nervous for today?” Finn asked, sitting down on Kurt’s other side.

“Not even a little bit.” Kurt smiled as he looked between the two of them. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Wouldn’t miss my brother getting married for the world.” Finn pulled Kurt in for a hug of his own.

“My turn! My turn!” Jeff joined in, throwing his arms around the both of them.

“Oh my god, I’m going to get so many hugs today, aren’t I?” Kurt said in fond exasperation.

“And you haven’t even seen Burt yet!” Finn reminded him. “Now let’s eat, because I’m starving.”

* * *

After leaving Kurt in the hands of Jeff and Finn, Cooper motioned for Nick for join him before going into Blaine’s room across the hall. He pushed Nick into the room first and followed behind, quietly creeping in and expecting Blaine to still be asleep.

“Finally. I’ve been up for almost an hour waiting for- Nick! You’re here!” Blaine jumped out of bed excitedly to throw his arms around Nick’s shoulders for a hug.

“Of course I’m here.” Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. “You can’t just get married without two of your groomsmen, so Kurt made sure Jeff and I were here for it. We, uh, actually were the ones that set Kurt’s proposal up in the first place.”

“You’re like our little proposal facilitators. We’ll have to get you back on that whenever you’re ready to propose to Jeff, yeah?” Blaine teased as he stepped away to sit back down on the bed, where Cooper had set a tray of food down.

“Yeah, definitely.” Nick answered distantly before joining them.

“Before I forget, here you go.” Cooper handed over an identical package to the one he’d just given Kurt. Blaine tore into it and laughed when the red fabric fell into his lap.

“Oh, right, it’s New Year’s Eve today! Thank you.” Blaine set them aside in favor of getting some food. “So, what’s next on the agenda?”

* * *

After breakfast, everyone made their way into separate living rooms to get ready as Cooper orchestrated everything so Kurt and Blaine wouldn’t see each other. A young photographer that Alessandra knew flitted between the rooms, snapping pictures of everyone getting ready.

Burt insisted on splitting time between both Kurt and Blaine, to the surprise of Blaine, insisting that it was only fair he spent equal time with both of his boys before their weddings.

When everyone was dressed and ready, it was finally time for them to get started.

“We didn’t actually have a rehearsal.” Kurt realized as they made their way outside first. He looked terrified for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“What do you want to do?” Jen asked with a grin, glad that Kurt was taking everything in stride.

“Let’s just wing it, I guess.” Kurt shrugged, moving over to his hiding spot behind some bushes so Jen could go get Blaine. “I don’t care. I’m marrying the love of my life. What does it matter if we stumble over some of the specifics?”

“Sounds good. Are you walking down the aisle first or is he?” Jen clarified.

“I will. If he’s already up there, I won’t be able to stop myself from running the whole way.” Kurt smiled softly before shooing her off to go get Blaine.

When Jen got back to the house where Blaine was, she motioned him over to her.

“So, you guys didn’t actually have a rehearsal or anything, but basically Kurt wants you to walk down the aisle second, if that’s okay?”

“I don’t care either way.” Blaine grinned before stopping and turning to Cooper. “I know you’re already my best man, but would you-?”

“Of course, B.” Cooper cut him off and threw an arm around his shoulder. “You don’t even have to ask.”

“Alright, then let’s go get you two married.” Jen declared happily before ushering them all from the house and to the hiding spot on the opposite side from Kurt.

Jen made sure they were all set before grabbing Nick and crossing over to Kurt was waiting with Jeff, Finn, Burt, and Carole.

“It’s show time.” She told them with a smile. “Everyone’s been to enough weddings that you can go with the flow, right? Nick and Jeff, you go first and wait up there. Finn, take Carole to her seat and then stand up there, too. Then Kurt and Burt will go. Ready?”

“Absolutely.” Kurt nodded and she darted back off to set up Blaine’s side.

Soft music started from the speakers and Jeff and Nick made their way down the aisle first. They giggled as Jeff put his arm through Nick’s in an exaggerated manner and kissed softly when they had to part ways at the end of the aisle. Finn and Carole followed, with Finn pecking her on the cheek as she took her seat.

“Let’s go.” Burt leaned in close to whisper as Kurt took his arm. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Dad. For everything.” Kurt replied, squeezing his arm and trying not to cry just yet.

At the end of the aisle, instead of sitting down, Burt stayed up at the altar.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked in confusion.

“We were trying to figure out a minister, but then figured, why do that when I can do it?” Burt grinned over at Kurt and Kurt couldn’t hold back the tears any longer as he pulled his dad in for a hug. “Okay, time to pay attention to your husband-to-be.”

“Right, right.” Kurt wiped at his tears and turned back towards the aisle just in time to see Blaine and Cooper arm-in-arm at the other end.

Blaine tried to rush down the aisle, but Cooper held him back with a chuckle.

“You’ll get there soon enough, B.” Cooper teased happily.

“He looks so gorgeous.” Blaine whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from where Kurt was waiting for him.

“Not really my type, but I know what you mean.” Cooper agreed and finally they were at the altar.

“Hi. I love you.” Blaine couldn’t help but tell Kurt as soon as they joined hands.

“I love you, too. You look amazing.” Kurt told him, looking down at Blaine’s tuxedo.

“So do you, baby.” Blaine cooed and moved for a kiss before Burt put his hands between them.

“Save it for the end, just this one time. Okay, boys?” Burt earned a laugh from the crowd, causing Blaine to jump and look out at the chairs for the first time.

“Oh my god, everyone’s here. All of the Warblers and even Karen. Hi, Karen! Karen’s here, Kurt!” Blaine couldn’t help but look around incredulously before turning to Kurt excitedly.

“Hi, Blaine.” Karen called back, earning another chuckle from the crowd. “We can talk later. Get married now, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine agreed before looking at Burt and then stopping again as his brain processed that Burt would be the one marrying them. “Sorry, this is just really overwhelming and I’m so excited. I’ll shut up. Go ahead.”

“Since we didn’t bother with a rehearsal, which version do you guys want? Traditional? Modern? Just wing it with what feels right?” Burt asked them quietly.

“Whatever feels right.” Kurt and Blaine both said in unison.

“Yeah, you two never were traditional.” Burt looked down at the folder in his hands for a moment before tossing it aside. “Alright, welcome, everyone. Thank you all for being here in Italy on last minute, all because these two don’t even know how to elope properly without making it all about their favorite people. These two men are the most caring, loving, generous men I’ve ever had the fortune to know and I’m still not sure how some old guy like me managed to raise one of them. They both attract amazing people to them and that’s why they can have a wedding halfway around the world and all of their friends and family will show up with only a week’s notice. It’s no surprise to me, just as I’m sure it’s no surprise to any of you, that these two managed to fit together so perfectly and hold on to that through some rough times. While many people don’t believe in soulmates, I can’t imagine anyone who spends a moment in the company of Kurt and Blaine can still say they don’t. They are each other’s perfect match and I’m ecstatic that they were able to find true love.” Burt paused to wipe at his eyes before looking between Kurt and Blaine. “Vows next?”

“Um, sure. I don’t know what to say.” Kurt paused and shook his head before looking up at Blaine. “Blaine, I’ve promised you so many things over the past few years together and I will never break my promises to you. My vow to you now is nothing more than it has always been - to love you and only you for the rest of my life and to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy.” Kurt lifted one of his hands to wipe away at his tears, bringing Blaine’s hand with it as they both refused to let go.

“Ditto.” Blaine nodded, causing them both to laugh through their tears. “Kurt, I love you so much, and I don’t think we need big speeches or dramatic vows to know that we love each other. We show each other how much we love each other every day when we wake up and choose to stay together, to fight any obstacle for the sake of our relationship, and to be in this together. Now can we please exchange rings because my finger feels so empty right now and I really want to kiss you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kurt turned to Finn to get Blaine’s ring. He turned back and took Blaine’s left hand again. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He slid Blaine’s ring on, pressing a kiss to his hand before letting them go so Blaine could get the ring from Cooper.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Blaine repeated, putting Kurt’s ring on as well. He then pulled Kurt in close for a kiss, dipping Kurt backwards slightly in his excitement.

“I didn’t actually get to that part yet.” Burt reminded them, but his protests fell on deaf ears for a long moment before Kurt finally pulled back.

“Wait, wait, we didn’t say ‘I Do!’” Kurt shouted excitedly, taking Blaine’s hands again.

“Do you, Blaine-?”

“I do!” Blaine interrupted.

“I do, too!” Kurt giggled happily before leaning forward to kiss Blaine again.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband and you may now stop kissing the groom long enough to go do that in private if you’re going to go any further.” Burt rambled on behind them before finally raising his voice. “Boys!” Kurt waved him off with a hand, but continued to press quick kisses to Blaine’s lips for a moment before pulling back. “Don’t wave me off, I am still your father.” Burt protested fondly.

“Okay, there’s hors d'oeuvres and drinks over there in that tent, so if everyone can make their way over there.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and started to lead him back towards the house.

“Not yet.” Jen stepped out in front of them to stop them with an evil grin.

“Come on, Jen. Don’t make me push a pregnant woman out of my way so I can go fuck my husband.” Blaine groaned.

“Husband.” Kurt repeated, then giggled loudly.

“Husband.” Blaine turned back to join in.

“Reception.” Jen interrupted. “If you’re good for me now, I’ll make sure that everyone’s out of your hair later, okay?”

“Fine, fine.” Kurt sighed and gave in, leading Blaine towards the tent for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Carole and Sofia brought out the cake and set it down on a small table. Kurt and Blaine took the knife together and cut two small pieces off.

“Behave.” Kurt told Blaine warningly as they each picked up the pieces to feed to each other.

“Of course.” Blaine smiled sweetly at him, earning a suspicious glare in return, but he fed the cake to Kurt in a dignified manner, earning the same from Kurt before kissing him happily.

“And now, it’s time for the first dance.” Jen announced before turning to them. “Um, what’s your first dance?” She picked up the iPod and handed it over for them to choose.

“This one.” Kurt selected a song and handed it back as the music began to play. “May I have this dance, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”

“Of course, also Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and followed him out to the makeshift dance floor. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Well, we’re not legally married yet. Not until we fill out the paperwork back home.” Kurt reminded him.

“That’s just bureaucracy. I’m married to you in the way that counts.” Blaine argued softly, then pecked Kurt’s lips. They continued to dance quietly for most of the song until Kurt realized something.

“Shit, Blaine, what about the honeymoon?” 

“We have two tickets to Paris tomorrow.” Blaine informed him with a massive grin. “You took care of everything else. It’s the least I could do.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed slowly until the song ended and changed to something more upbeat.

“Time to make the rounds and socialize with everyone who flew across an ocean to be here for us.” Kurt pulled away and looked around the room at their friends and family.

“Only until we can sneak out of here.” Blaine agreed.

They made their way through the crowd, talking to everyone and thanking them for coming. All of the Warblers were in attendance and they spent time reminiscing with all of them. Blaine hugged Karen excitedly before allowing her to go back to dancing with Cam. Thad and Trent were so wrapped up in each other that they barely acknowledged Blaine and Kurt when they came by.

Finally, they got over to Jeff and Nick.

“So, we kind of have something to tell you.” Jeff looked over at Nick before turning back to Blaine and Kurt.

“After we helped you guys out on Christmas, we took the week to go traveling. We were at the Amalfi Coast and I, uh, I asked Jeff to marry me.” Nick squeezed Jeff’s hand excitedly.

“And I said yes, of course.” Jeff clarified with a grin.

“Congratulations!” Kurt and Blaine both told them excitedly, grabbing them and pulling them into a big group hug.

“I’m so happy for you!” Kurt told them, clapping his hands together in excitement.

“We’ll talk more about it later, we don’t want to steal your thunder or anything, but you two are our best friends and we can’t keep it secret from you.” Jeff replied, pulling Nick against his side again as they all separated.

“Our thunder? Shut up. Our best friends just got engaged! We’re nothing but overjoyed.” Blaine waved them off with a smile.

“Thank you for understanding.” Nick leaned in close to whisper. “And just a heads up, your grandparents are making their way over here.”

“Blaine, Kurt, we’re going to head to bed soon, but we wanted to give you your present before we go in case we don’t see you in the morning before you leave for Paris.” Adelaide pulled out an envelope and a small box and handed them over.

“Keys?” Blaine looked down at the opened box in confusion before looking at where Kurt was pulling a piece of paper from the envelope. “What’s that?”

“I can’t read Italian.” Kurt reminded him before handing it over. Blaine skimmed it before his eyes widened. 

“Nonna, Nonno, you can’t-”

“Of course we can, Caro. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What?” Kurt asked, still not sure what was going on.

“They gave us the villa.” Blaine replied in an overwhelmed voice.

“What villa? This villa?” Kurt took the paper from Blaine’s hands as if he would suddenly be able to understand Italian.

“You don’t have to live here all the time or even very often, but we’d love for you to come visit more and we want you to always have a place here that you can call your own.” Ernesto explained, patting them both on the shoulder. “Now, we’re going to head back to the hotel, but we’ll see you again soon, right?”

“Of course.” Kurt answered for both of them, then paused as he realized something. “Hotel?”

“It’s your home now and you’re newlyweds. I think it’d be better if we let you christen your new home without your whole family listening in through the walls.” Adelaide teased with a cheeky smirk.

They finished saying their goodbyes and more people slowly started to head back to their hotels. Eventually, they were down to just the Warblers and a few other people, so Blaine leaned in close to Kurt.

“Wanna sneak away?”

“I think we’re probably allowed to at this point.” Kurt agreed. He stood up and helped Blaine to his feet, grabbing a bottle of prosecco on their way back to the villa.

“Get some!” Wes called, earning himself a loud cheer from the rest of the party as they all turned to look at Kurt and Blaine.

“Whatever, I don’t even care.” Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine deeply before leading him towards the villa again.

Inside, they headed straight for the master bedroom, stripping their tuxes as they went. Kurt’s jacket ended up hung at the door, but Blaine’s was thrown across a chair in the dining room. Blaine’s tie was on the stairs while Kurt’s hung on the bannister. There were shirts on the landing, socks and shoes down the hallway to the room, and belts in a pile at the doorway.

“Hold on, I have this.” Blaine fished the lube from his pocket and tossed it onto the bed before undoing his pants and pushing them down. Kurt did the same and Blaine looked over at him, then giggled. “I like the red underwear.”

“Cooper said I had to.” Kurt defended himself quickly.

“Well, it  _ is  _ good luck, after all. I’m going to take them off you now, though.”

“Yours, too.” Kurt crossed over to Blaine and they stripped away the last remaining article of clothing. “It’s our first time as newlyweds, so where should we start our new married sex life?”

“Back at the beginning.” Blaine replied, a cheesy grin on his face as he pushed Kurt back onto the bed and followed him down. He straddled Kurt’s hips and slid his cock against Kurt’s slowly.

“Technically, we’d have to still be wearing pants if we were going back to the first time.” Kurt reminded him, but he began to thrust along with Blaine.

“That’s the married part coming in. I don’t have to come in my pants anymore.” Blaine bent down to kiss along Kurt’s neck.

“Not unless I want you to.” Kurt turned his head to capture Blaine’s lips in a kiss.

“I’m going to fuck you later.” Blaine told him, his voice getting breathless. “And you’re gonna fuck me. We’re going to have to go back to Paris sometime because we’re not going to leave the hotel room much. But for now? I just want this.”

“Okay.” Kurt agreed.

They stopped talking, kissing too much to continue after that, losing track of time as they slid against each other. Both of them held out much longer than usual, savoring the knowledge that it was their first time as newlyweds, but knowing they’d have many more times in their future.

“So close.” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s hair as he sped up slightly, thrusting a few more time before coming between them with a happy sigh.

Kurt followed right after, nipping and biting at Blaine’s jaw as he did.

Blaine rolled over to his back after a few long kisses, giggling as he did.

“Of all the crazy things we’ve done in bed…” He trailed off, looking over at Kurt, who joined in.

“I love you, husband.”

“Love you, too, husband.” Blaine echoed before standing up to grab a washcloth from the en suite bathroom.

After cleaning up, they put on the monogrammed bathrobes that were hanging in the bathroom, clearly a present from someone in the family, and headed out to the balcony that overlooked the backyard. Their friends were still dancing and having fun, so they sat and watched, drinking the prosecco that Kurt had brought with him.

“I could see raising our kids here some day.” Kurt said quietly, leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Winters in New York and summers in Italy?” Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s hair.

“We should probably keep my car here, so we have one in each place.”

“It’s your car, love. Your choice.” Blaine told him.

“I kind of love it here, so I think we’ll be back often enough that we should.” Kurt paused for a second before pulling back to look up at Blaine. “If that’s okay with you?”

“More than okay. Your family has been more than enough for me, but it’s nice to have some of my family back in my life as well, if you know what I mean.”

“Nope, I don’t know what you mean, because it’s all our family now, not yours or mine.” Kurt reminded him, just as they heard their friends starting to count down to midnight below them.

“That’s right. Our family. I like the sound of that.”

“Plus, it’s expanding now, with Jen and Cooper’s babies.” Kurt grinned, pointing down at where Jen had her feet propped up in Cooper’s lap as they laughed with Kim and Finn.

“And in a few years, our babies, too.” Blaine nudged Kurt’s side happily.

“Ours, too.” Kurt agreed, leaning in to kiss Blaine as the countdown hit zero and everyone erupted into loud cheers below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one New Year's Resolution off my list! I've been wrestling with the ending of this fic for literally years at this point and the changes for season 6 frustrated me so much with Karofsky and everything and I felt like giving up hope. That combined with the fact that I've had a lot going on in my life and the fact that I've changed fandoms completely made this fic take a back seat. Thanks to my wonderful internet-lesbian-step-mother/stalker/bff, Laura, it's finally finished as a bit of a Christmas present to her, though not nearly the present she deserves for putting up with me all these years. We spent a weekend last April in a hotel room in Fort Wayne, Indiana rewriting the entire ending of the fic in between shopping for Vera Bradley and watching the best and most hilarious TV shows we could find. I decided to incorporate ideas I'd long had of them getting married in Italy as Blaine's family earned their redemption (but not his parents - never his parents) and also the whole last-minute eloping thing from the canon. Oh, and obviously Burt officiating, too. I just loved the idea that even though they were planning on, well, planning everything, in the end, all they cared about was marrying each other. It's all about the marriage, not the wedding.
> 
> One-shots will follow of their life post-wedding. Feel free to prompt them, though no promises as to a time frame in which I will fill them. Luckily, one-shots are a lot easier for me to get in the headspace to write, because it's not as much pressure to finish a huge thing. :)
> 
> Finally, a giant thank you to everyone who stuck with me from the first time I posted this waaaaaaaaaay back on FFN in 2011 and to everyone who just started reading because it popped up to the top of the "just updated" list and to everyone in between. I followed that whole idea of "If it doesn't exist, write it for yourself" and so many more people than I could've ever imagined joined me on this ride. This fic introduced me to two of my absolute favorite people on earth (hi Laura and Kenza!), made for interesting moments at various book signings/theater shows/LeakyCon, and gave me and hopefully at least some of you some happiness. Thank you.


End file.
